Cambio de converse
by Sally CH
Summary: AU. Edward se va, Bella reacciona de una manera muy diferente.Sin Jacob para salvarla. ¿Que pasará cuando Edward regrese?¿Podrá salvarla esta vez, aunque sea de ella? -No soy la misma estúpida que besaba el piso por el que caminabas- dije. ON HIATUS.
1. Recogiendo las cenizas

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada.**

**Bueno es una idea que me estaba dando vueltas desde hace mucho, eh leído muchos fics sobre esto, así que me base un poco en ellos, las escenas no son para menores de edad, pero tampoco hay lemon, puede que mas adelante si. Bueno una ultima aclaración, como en todos mis fics Bella vive con su hermano, no cambia en nada lo que paso en crepúsculo, simplemente que en lugar de Charlie esta Gabe. Simplemente por que es mucho más fácil mi fic sin alguna figura paterna y jefe de policía jeje. **

**Cambio de converse.**

**Prefacio**

Nunca en mi vida imagine llegar a esto. Nunca me imagine caminar por las oscuras y desiertas calles de Forks, sin zapatos, con mi ropa cubierta de sangre, no sabia a donde ir, estoy tan drogada que ni siquiera recuerdo donde queda mi casa, ¿Cómo llegue a esto?, ¿Cómo permití que personas inocentes murieran por mi culpa?, escuche como alguien gritaba y lloraba, después de poner mucha atención me di cuenta que era yo.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Recogiendo las cenizas**

Ha pasado un mes desde que el se fue, me siento tan vacía, ya ni siquiera siento dolor, cuando él se fue, se llevo todo con él. La peor parte de todo es que hace un mes el se fue y yo ni siquiera recuerdo su olor, en un año será como si él nunca hubiera existido. No, no puedo permitir que eso pase, prefiero morir primero, aquí en mi habitación, sola, en silencio. Alguien se acerca, pero no me importa, quiero estar sola, quiero morir aquí en paz.

-Bells- me dijo mi hermano, hacia tanto que no salía de mi habitación que el oír mi nombre era algo extraño- yo se cuanto querías a Edward, la verdad es que no me imaginó por lo que estas pasando, pero no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre, piensa en él, ¿es lo que él hubiera querido?- me dijo, a mi hermano le conté la versión oficial de que a su papá le ofrecieron un mejor trabajo en los Ángeles y su papá lo obligo a irse con él.-Yo se que Edward te lo debió de haber dicho antes, pero que se haya mudado no quiere decir que no se puedan hablar- no podamos hablar, si tuviera la mas mínima posibilidad de hablar con él por un segundo, seria tan feliz –E incluso si ya terminaron, eres hermosa, conseguirás a un novio, y te enamoraras otra vez, te lo prometo- mentira, nunca podré amar, de hecho, no creo que pueda volver a sentir –Por favor Bells, me parte el corazón verte así y no poder hacer nada- se oía como un llanto, decidí voltear para buscar la fuente de ese sonido. Provenía de mi hermano, él estaba llorando y por mi culpa, ¿cuanto dolor puedo causar? Pero no puedo, no puedo con este dolor, es demasiado fuerte.

Después de un tiempo, no se cuanto, pude encontrar un poco de fuerza para hablar.

-Perdóname- mi voz se oía tan raposa- pero es que el dolor es tan grande, Dios no sabia que cabía tanto dolor en una persona- le dije mientras lo abrazaba – Como le hago Gabe, como le hago si el se llevó todo lo que yo era, me dejo vacía, y lo peor de todo es que le amo, lo amo demasiado.- le dije llorando histéricamente ahora.

Estuvimos así durante horas, yo lloraba y gritaba y él simplemente me consolaba sin palabras, sabia que necesitaba desahogarme.

* * *

Ya a pasado una semana desde que tuve aquel ataque de histeria con mi hermano, la verdad es que no me siento mejor, todavía me duele demasiado el haberle perdido, pero comprendí que el encerrarme en mi habitación, encerrar mi dolor no me iba a ayudar en nada y lo mas importante, estaba lastimando a la única persona a la que le importaba en este mundo. Así que reuní todo el valor que tenia en mi cuerpo y me levanté de mi cama, hace exactamente un mes y una semana que no salgo de mi habitación más que algunas veces cuando iba al baño. Mis piernas se quejaban por lo desacostumbradas que estaban a trabajar, baje muy despacio y con mucho trabajo las escaleras. Todo era igual, la casa no había cambiado en nada. Solo que ahora la cocina estaba abandonada, sin nadie que cocinara en la casa obviamente. Mi hermano estaba en la sala leyendo un libro cuando yo me acerque, en cuanto me vio fue tanta su sorpresa que casi tiro el café que se estaba bebiendo.

-Hola Gabe- mi voz sonaba tan desgastada gracias a la falta de uso –Creo que estoy lista- le dije sabiendo que el lo entendería.

-Bells, ¿Estas segura que estas lista?- me dijo mientras se levantaba –Digo, no tienes que volver a la escuela ahora, incluso no tienes que volver, puedes educarte en casa, si quieres- me dijo intentando controlar su emoción – Recuerda que te dije que íbamos a ser las cosas paso a paso, como pasos de bebé.

-Lo se, pero simplemente quiero ir a la escuela, quiero estar con mis amigos, quiero sentirme normal otra vez- se que eso era imposible, pero lo iba a intentar –Necesito saber que aun hay esperanza haya afuera para mi, necesito saber que mi vida no se ha acabado aquí- mentira, yo sabia que mi vida había acabado desde el momento en el que él se fue. Por Dios necesito dejar de pensar en esa forma.

-Esta bien, si tu te sientes lista, me parece bien que el lunes regreses a la escuela – me dijo ahora con una sonrisa completa en su cara – Me alegra mucho que por fin haya salido de tu encierro- se acerco a mi y me tomo de las manos –Bells, se que esto no va a ser fácil, pero te prometo que vamos a salir de esta, ¿ok?- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Yo asentí con mi cabeza no confiando en mi voz. Se que nunca voy a olvidarlo y mucho menos dejarlo de amar, pero voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo para ya no hacer sufrir a la gente que me ama.

-Bien, ahora que te parece si pedimos pizza y vemos un poco de televisión- me dijo emocionado.

-Me parece muy bien- la verdad es que no tenia nada de hambre, hace tanto que no como, pero tenia que poner todo mi esfuerzo.-Por mientras tu ordenas la pizza yo voy a ir con Jessica para decirle que vuelvo a la escuela y para intentar recuperarme un poco con los trabajos- le grite mientras iba subiendo las escalera. Busque mi celular por toda la habitación, por fin lo encontré debajo de una pila de pantalones sucios, no se cuanto tiempo llevaran esos pantalones ahí, la verdad es que mi cuarto esta irreconocible, tendré que recogerlo después de cenar. Conecte mi celular al cargador y busque el número de Jessica.

_-Alo- respondió al segundo timbre._

_-Jess, soy Bella Swan- le dije esperando que mi ausencia no hubiera causado mi olvido. _

_-Claro Bella, ¿Cómo estas?_

_-Estoy un poco mejor que antes, escucha- le dije intentando cambiar el tema –El lunes volveré a la escuela y me preguntaba si me podías decir los trabajos y las fechas importantes, por favor._

_-Oh claro que si, si quieres mañana en la tarde saliendo de la escuela voy a tu casa y te ayudo a ponerte el día, mañana es viernes así que tenemos todo un fin de semana- me dijo ella amablemente. Me sorprendió un poco, creí que iba a hostigarme para que le contara toda la historia._

_-Me parece muy bien, muchas gracias Jess.- le dije sinceramente, alegrándome un poco al descubrir que no estoy tan sola como me sentía._

_-No tienes de que, nos vemos mañana, ciao_

_-Adiós_

Vaya esa conversación me animó un poco, tal vez volver a la escuela no sea tan malo como lo imagino.

Después de eso mi hermano y yo cenamos, vimos un poco de tele y me fui a dormir, este día había sido realmente agotador.

Me desperté gritando a las 3 de la mañana como siempre, gracias a Dios mi hermano había parado de venir a ver que me pasaba. Me volví a dormir, esperando que un día todo esto acabe.

Al día siguiente Jessica vino a la hora que prometió. Toco la puerta y yo corrí a abrirle.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estas? Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo- me dijo mientras entraba.

-Estoy bien Jess, gracias por haber venido, en serio voy a necesitar mucha ayuda si quiero recuperarme en la escuela y graduarme este año- le dije mientras la guiaba a la sala.

-Confía en mi cariño, de mi cuenta corre que te gradúes este año- me dijo mientras se sentaba –Bella se que lo que te pasó fue muy doloroso, pero quiero que sepas que de ahora en adelante no voy a dejar que te vuelvas a encerrar en el mundo de dolor en el que te encerraste antes.- me dijo sonando realmente sincera –Es por eso que después de avanzar con los trabajos que tienes atrasados, vamos a ir a una fiesta que tienen unos amigos hoy en la noche- me dijo con una voz muy firme.

-Jess no creo que sea lo mejor, estoy intentando recuperarme pero no quiero apresurar las cosas- le dije esperando que no selo tomara a mal.

-Bells yo se lo que se siente perder a la persona que amas- eso era imposible, no creo que ella ame a alguien como yo lo amo a él. –Pero encerrarte en estas cuatro paredes no te va a servir de nada, yo se que te sorprende mi cambio de actitud hacia ti, la verdad es que al principio estaba muy celosa de ti y me casi muy mal- me agrado su sinceridad –Pero yo eh estado donde has estado y decidí que voy a ayudarte a salir, de mi cuenta corre que olvides a ese idiota.- lo dijo muy decidida.- Así que llama a tu hermano y dile que esta noche vas a salir conmigo y que te vas a quedar a dormir en mi casa- a no, eso no podía hacerlo, no quería que supiera de mis pesadillas – Y no estoy aceptando un no por respuesta- bueno, me las arreglare después de la fiesta, por lo pronto Jess tiene razón, de nada me sirve encerrarme en esta habitación.

-Esta bien- le dije mientras tomaba el teléfono –Pero si mi hermano dice que no, no podre hacer nada- para mi desgracia o fortuna no lo se todavía mi hermano dijo que si inmediatamente, casi podía verlo sonreír.

Después de ponerme al corriente tanto en chismes como en trabajos, por 5 horas seguidas, Jess y yo decidimos alistarnos para la fiesta.

-Trae tu ropa, nos alistaremos en mi casa- me dijo mientras empezaba a guardar sus cuadernos.

Subí a mi cuarto, agarre unos jeans oscuros y una blusa de manga larga color lila. Nada especial, llevaba mis converse puestos. Agarre mi celular, un poco de dinero y algunas cosas para mi higiene y baje con Jess.

-Bien, creo que ya estoy lista, vámonos- nos fuimos en el carro de Jess, ella dijo que me devolvía en la mañana, sirve que se quedaba a estudiar conmigo.

Llegamos a su casa y nos cambiamos, cuando salí del baño Jess se me quedo viendo, conocía esa mirada, sabia lo que venia.

-Bells, no puedes estar hablando en serio, esa blusa esta demasiado x y demasiado grande para ir a una fiesta y definitivamente no hablamos de los tenis- me dijo mientras me agarraba de la mano y me arrastraba hacia su closet, esto me recordaba tanto a Alice, maldición, el pensar en su nombre hacia mas real el dolor en mi pecho, vamos Bella no pienses en eso, este momento es tuyo. – Bien, creo que esto estará perfecto, dijo entregándome un hermoso vestido color azul-verdoso, no estaba pegado al cuerpo, creo que puede gustarme –Y tengo las botas perfectas para este- me dijo mientras me entregaba unas botas negras con talón corrido. –Y por ultimo unas medias blancas para que no tengas frio, aunque confía en mí, después de una hora en la fiesta y de lo último que te vas a acordar es del frio.

-Muchas gracias Jess, pero segura que no te importa que use esto- le dije apenada.

-Obviamente no B, digo para eso son las amigas, el próximo fin de semana iremos a la Port Angeles a comprar un nuevo guardarropa- la idea me agradó, hace mucho que no salgo al mundo exterior, aunque la verdad no me gustan mucho las compras, pero me puedo sacrificar un poco.

-Esta bien, si estas segura- le dije mientras tomaba todo y me dirigía al baño. Cuando salí Jess ya estaba cambiada en un hermoso vestido rosa fucsia estraple y con un listón debajo del busto –Te ves hermosa, ese vestido te queda perfecto y las botas, todo se te ve divino, ahora que haremos con tu cabello- genial, era la hora de jugar Bella Barbie. En eso alguien entró a la habitación de Jess.

-Alo bitch, tu mamá me dijo que estabas en tu cuarto, oh alo Bella, hace mucho que no sabia de ti, creí que habías regresado a Phoenix- me dijo Lauren por mientras entraba, Jess le dio un codazo cuando hizo el ultimo comentario. –Auch, lo siento no quise sonar grosera ni nada, o por cierto lindo atuendo, luces genial- dijo mientras me cerraba el ojo. No lo puedo creer Lauren siendo amable conmigo, o por Dios estoy en un universo alterno.

-Hola Lauren tu también luces muy bien- llevaba un jean muy ajustado una blusa roja sin espalda y unas botas con tacón de 10.

-Bueno que te parece si ayudamos a Bella con su pelo y nos vamos a la fiesta.- dijo Jess jalándome hacia el peinador.

Terminaron dejando el pelo suelo con mucho muss y un poco despeinado, dijeron que completaba el look, también aplicaron un poco de make up, no mucho. La verdad es que nunca pensé que me podría llevar también con Jess y con Laur, pero lo estoy disfrutando, me esta empezando a agradar, creo que el dolor no ha sido tan fuerte ahora.

Cuando llegamos la fiesta toda la casa estaba con semiluces, había unos tipos obviamente ebrios o drogados afuera de la casa. Entramos y esto parecía un hotel de paso, claro que con ropa mas glamorosa y sin las camas, la música era un mix de DJ, no puedo creer que no haya ido nunca a una fiesta, aunque viendo eso creo entender porque me daba miedo. Jess al igual que Lauren saludaron a algunos amigos en la boca, bueno definitivamente si vivía en una realidad alterna.

-Bella por favor no seas tímida, muchos de los de aquí son de la escuela, siéntete en confianza para hacer lo que te nazca- ok, me parece que no se estaba refiriendo a un simple apretón de manos.

-Jess la verdad no se si deba quedarme- le dije un poco apenada, no quería que pensara que era malagradecida ni nada.

-Por favor B, no seas amargada- me dijo arrastrándome a la cocina.

-Jamie, hola cariño- le dijo mientras le daba un incomodo y largo beso –Esta es mi amiga Bella, Bella el es mi amigo Jamie, Jamie B esta un poco deprimida, que te parece si haces un poco de magia con ella.- le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Definitivamente yo no me iba a quedarme a averiguar cual era la magia que se refería. Pero pensándolo bien, quiero cambiar de página ¿no? –Bien Jamie, te confío a B, cuídala muy bien, hazme sentir orgulloso- le dijo mientras le daba una nalgada.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó amablemente, me agradaba este chico.

-Nada nuevo, tu sabes mi novio me abandono y quede completamente destrozada y ¿tu?- wow de donde salió eso.

-La verdad no creo que haya alguien así de imbécil, pensándolo bien, me alegra que haya alguien así de imbécil, así tendré una oportunidad contigo- me dijo mientras colocaba su brazo en mi espalda y me besaba con mucha fuerza, me agarró completamente en sorpresa. La verdad es que besaba muy bien no lo podía negar. –Y que dices bombón si tu y yo vamos y destendemos la cama haya arriba- me creía tan fácil de verdad.

-¿Qué te parece bombón si vas y la destiendes tu solo?- justo cuando me di la vuelta para irme sentí que me agarro de la muñeca.

-Wow relájate muñeca, me deje llevar por el momento lo siento, es que estas tan caliente que me cuesta mucho tener mi pantalón arriba- se supone que eso era una disculpa. Me quede en shock sin saber que decirle -¿Qué te parece si olvidamos eso y nos tomamos unas bebidas, te hago mi trago especial, eh?- por mas que quisiera creer que no, necesitaba decirle que si, necesitaba un cambio en mi vida.

-Esta bien, pero mantén tu pantalón arriba y tus manos para ti.- me sirvió un trago de su especialidad, le verdad nunca había tomado, pero esto era realmente bueno. Termine tomándome como… la verdad no se, perdí la cuenta después del quinto. Esto se sentía muy bien. Después de eso Jamie y yo nos empezamos a besar de nuevo, esta vez no me molestara que tocara un poco más. -¿Qué te parece si me muestras tu habitación?, estoy segura que amaré tu decoración- le dije al oído mientras me reía estúpidamente.

-Tus palabras son órdenes para mí.- y con eso subimos a su habitación. Estaba tan mareada que el me tuvo que cargar hacia adentro.

Y de pronto estábamos los dos en su habitación sentados en su cama besándonos con mucha fuerza, el empezó a meter las manos en mi vestido, afortunadamente era un vestido holgado y con mucho espacio para las manos, primero empezó por mis pechos, se sentía tan bien cuando él los tocaba, pero ahora estábamos un poco desequilibrados así que era mi turno, metí mis manos por la parte de debajo de sus pantalones hasta llegar a su espalda baja e ir bajando poco a poco, esto se siente…. No lo puedo describir. Espera, que diría Edward en estos momentos si me ve así, él se enamoro de mí porque era diferente, que pensaría ahora que me manoseándome con un completo desconocido. La verdad…. No me importa, espero que le duela, pero eso es mucho, porque el ya no me quiere, simplemente fui una distracción, ahora me toca a mi, voy a tener mis distracciones. Jamie parecía mas entretenido contemplando la anatomía de mi cuerpo que preocupándose por lo que pensaba bien. Al poco tiempo el metió las manos en mis panties, woaw esto era definitivamente lo mejor, ya no estoy vacía. Yo lo imite y al parecer a él le gusto, porque gimió de placer, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hacer esto, pero supongo que no se necesita mucho conocimiento. Él se quito todo lo que nos estaba estorbando y yo hice lo mismo, cuando estábamos a punto de empezar a consumar lo detuve.

-No Jamie, por favor no- su cara de pronto fue de enojo y de confusión.

-Por favor Bella, no me digas que tu no quieres- me dijo mientras me empezaba a besar.

-Si, si quiero, pero no ahora, no esta noche- le dije mientras me alejaba –Si quieres que sigamos así de divertidos te advierto que hoy no va a pasar esto. Y punto- le dije mientras me intentaba parar a recoger mi ropa.

-Esta bien, no te vayas, sigamos en lo que nos quedamos- y eso fue todo lo que basto para que yo siguiera disfrutando de mis distracciones.

* * *

**A/N: Bueno este fue el primer cap pero editado, no cambie nada escencial simplemente unas cosas que no me convencían.**

**Reviews pleasee!!!**

**Salli21 =]**


	2. ¿Mala noche?

**Capitulo 2**

**¿Mala noche?**

Desperté con un poco de migraña y confundida. _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?_, me preguntaba estudiando la habitación, de pronto, todos los eventos vinieron a mi. No puedo creer que me haya quedado a dormir con un chico que no conozco. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Fue como si ayer en la fiesta y con Jess, me hubiera transformado en una persona distinta. Dios me siento tan avergonzada, estoy acostada desnuda en una cama con un tipo al que apenas conocí ayer en la noche y con él que casi pierdo mi virginidad y estaba tan alcoholizada que no lo recuerdo. Dios mío, ¿Dónde estará Jess?, ella iba a llevarme a casa. Jamie seguía profundamente dormido así que me levanté y me puse mi ropa, no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de hacer eso. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con mucha gente, dormida y regada por todas partes, al parecer no fui la única que tuve una mala noche. Aunque no estoy muy segura si fue una mala noche o no.

_¡Por Dios!_ que estoy pensando, claro que no fue una buena noche, no pudo haber sido una buena noche. Estoy tan confundida. Me pregunto que diría él, si me viera en las condiciones en las que estoy ahora, bueno no creo que le importe mucho. Después de todo siempre fui una distracción y nada más. Pero no debo pensar en eso.

Después de buscar a Jess por todas partes, la encontré junto a un chico cuyo nombre no me sabía. Me parece que alguna vez lo había visto en la clase de algebra, pero no estoy segura. Creo que ella si se divirtió anoche. Bueno, creo la esperaré en la cocina por mientras despierta. Necesito que me lleve a mi casa y también recoger mis cosas que se quedaron en su casa. Seria muy sospechoso que llegara sin mis cosas a la casa. Me fui a la cocina, está hecho un completo desastre, ¿Dónde guarda Jamie las aspirinas? El dolor de cabeza me va a matar. Estaba tan metida en mi búsqueda por las aspirinas que no sentí cuando Jamie llegó hasta que me abrazó por la cintura.

-Me asusté cuando desperté y no estabas. Creí que todo había sido producto de mi pequeño viaje - ¿Pequeño viaje? ¿A que se refiere con eso?, espera, dijo que creyó que había sido un sueño como algo bueno, ¿El piensa que podremos llegar a algo serio? Esto no me puede estar pasando, creí que la chica siempre era la ingenua, no el hombre y menos cuando trata de tener sexo contigo a los 15 minutos después de haberse conocido. ¿En serio pretende que lo vea como algo serio?

-Hmm… Jamie yo no se que decir… lo que pasó anoche fue tan... vergonzoso, no sé en que estaba pensando cuando acepte. Además llegamos tan lejos… no creo que sea muy buena idea que nos continuemos viendo… obviamente yo sé que tú sabias muy bien, que esto era algo de una sola noche- no puedo creer que sea yo la que este diciendo esto, por lo general es el hombre el que huye primero, como él lo hizo.

-Bebé, se que lo nuestro empezó un poco diferente de lo normal. Bueno para ti por lo que dices, pero no estoy buscando casarme contigo ni nada por el estilo, simplemente digo que me agradas, me agradas mucho y pienso que sería muy genial que tú y yo siguiéramos en contacto- bueno eso no sonaba tan mal, además probablemente ni siquiera se va a acordar de mi en la siguiente fiesta a la que vaya, que por lo visto son muy seguidas, eso me recuerda…

-¿A que te refieres por tu "pequeño viaje"?- le pregunté. Sabiendo de antemano la respuesta pero quería comprobarlo.

-Vamos bebé. Tú sabes a lo que me refiero- me dijo él, creyendo que estaba bromeando. Cuando se dio cuenta que no lo estaba haciendo, se sorprendió mucho. – Vaya, ahora entiendo por que ayer te veías tan asustada al principio, es muy raro pues parecía que Jessica y tu eran muy cercanas- bueno así que si era eso. Hmm parece que caí mas bajo de lo que pensé. Nunca me imaginé que Jessica estuviera en estos asuntos. Bueno supongo que todos tenemos diferentes maneras de afrontar nuestros problemas. – ¿Así que tu nunca has probado nada, eh? Interesante, hace mucho que no estaba con alguien así, cada vez te haces más interesante Swan.

Nos besamos intensamente por mucho tiempo , esto se sentía muy bien y no había tomado nada, sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo fui bajando las manos poco a poco hasta su glúteos, él empezó a meter las manos bajo mi vestido y fue subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a mis pechos, definitivamente esto era algo bueno. Al menos sentía algo que no fuera dolor en mucho tiempo, no se como pero terminamos otra vez en su habitación y en las mismas circunstancias, tal ves esto sea la respuesta a todo, mientras nos estábamos acariciando se me ocurrió.

-¿Qué te… parece, si…me invitas a uno de tus…. viajes contigo?- le dije con la respiración cortada, definitivamente esto era algo bueno. No podía evitar gemir de gusto antes sus caricias, sus manos estaban ahora debajo de mis panties. Él tardo un poco en contestarme, estaba muy ocupado cubriendo ciertos campos, después de todo no tenia prisa alguna.

-Si tu quieres- me dijo tratando de respirar normalmente –Pero tu hermano si no me equivoco trabaja como ayudante del fiscal en Port Angeles ¿no?- no me acordaba que habías hablado un poco anoche, entre todo.

-No te preocupes, mi hermano nunca lo sospechara- le dije un poco mas calmada ahora –Después de todo se la pasa todo el día en el trabajo y si se llegará a enterar que es prácticamente imposible, nunca mencionaría ningún nombre, ¡Lo juró!- él lo pensó por un momento.

-Bueno, confiaré en ti- me dijo mientras se paraba, se puso su ropa interior y fue a su cómoda. – Bueno eres nueva, así que te daré esto para empezar.- Me entregó un porro de marihuana, estaba un poco decepcionada, pero por algo se empieza ¿no?,-Vamos al balcón para mostrarte.

Después de enrollar bien el porro, lo encendió.

-¿Alguna vez has fumado?- me preguntó, creo que una vez cuando tenia trece años lo hice por una estúpida apuesta, me acuerdo que me asuste tanto que prometí nunca volverlo hacer, supongo que todas las promesas en esta vida se acaba eh.

-Creo, cuando tenia trece fumé- le dije, que tan patética había sido mi vida antes, no me sorprende que hasta él se aburrió de mí.

-Bueno pues solo imítame- me enseño como se hacia y cuando iba a empezar sucedió algo muy extraño. Bueno no extraño, imposible. Lo escuche, él me estaba hablando.

_-No te atrevas a hacerlo Isabella_- me gritó muy enojado, con su gloriosa voz _–Ni lo intentes, da la vuelta y regresa a casa- _me ordenó. Cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo se calló. Ya no lo oía, decidí intentarlo, agarre el churro de las manos de Jamie, quien me estaba viendo como si estuviera loca o al menos ya en el viaje, cuando iba a fumar lo volví a escuchar _–No lo intentes Isabella Marie Swan, deja eso y vuelve a tu casa ¡ahora!- _me amenazó muy enojado.

-Muérdeme Cullen- murmuré, Jamie ahora comprobó que si estaba loca. Empecé a fumar como Jamie me había dicho, inmediatamente lo sentí, esto era Wow, irreal, no puedo creer lo bien que se siente, es como estar viendo todo desde una tercera persona, todo se siente tan bien, mierda estoy volando, creo que en ese momento llegó Jess a la habitación. Le dijo unas cosas a Jamie y después se puso a fumar con nosotros, esto era lo más divertido del mundo, no podía parar de reír. Eh dicho cuanto amo a Jess y a Jamie por esto, realmente estos son amigos. No como los estúpidos e inadaptados Cullen. Quien los necesita a ellos y al estúpido y mentiroso de su hermano.

No sé cuanto tiempo paso, pero si se que no me gusta cuando se acaba. Me siento tan cansada, no me quiero levantar de esta cama nunca, al parecer Jess y Jamie no estaban tan cansados como yo.

-Si, se como te sientes eso pasa las primeras veces B- me dijo Jess mientras me traía un vaso de agua. Eso me recordó que tengo mucha hambre, desde que él se fue nunca, nunca había sentido la necesidad de comer, bueno supongo que es normal. –Ven, comeremos algo de comer camino a mi casa y después nos arreglaremos en mi casa para poder ir a la tuya, queremos que tu hermano te siga dejando salir conmigo- me dijo mientras me llevaba de la mano hacia el baño, oh Dios no me había visto en el espejo, soy un desastre, ahora solo queda el vestido, ni siquiera traigo mi ropa interior, ¿Me preguntó donde habrá quedado? –Aquí esta, me dijo Jess como si pudiera leer la mente- como lo hacia él, siento que me atraviesa una puñal en la espalda cada vez que se presentan estos detalles, desearía no estar consiente en estos momentos. No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando me los agarre. –Oh vamos B, no te avergüences, al contrario siéntete muy orgullosa, Jamie es demasiado selectivo, son muy pocas las mujeres que realmente le gustan, y ni se diga con las que repite- me dijo, me puse mi ropa interior, me lave la cara y salimos del baño.

-Me siento tan sucia, como si no me hubiera bañado en mil años- le dije a Jess mientras inútilmente me trataba de arreglar el cabello.

-Cuando lleguemos a mi casa nos podremos dar un baño. Después nos podremos a hacer la tarea, tenemos una reputación que mantener, eso es lo que nos distingue de un drogadicto delincuente - así que por eso nunca lo sospeche, vaya esto va a ser muy fácil. Eso me recuerda a Lauren, a donde habrá ido.

-Hey Jess, ¿Dónde esta Lauren?- le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Tu sabes se encontró con su príncipe azul anoche y se fue a enseñarle un par de cosas- me dijo mientras recordaba divertida –Cuando lleguemos a mi casa quiero que me cuentes todo, bueno lo que recuerdes- me dijo riéndose.

La verdad es que recordaba casi todo y lo que no, no creo que tenga importancia. Bajamos las escaleras y Jamie estaba tratando de limpiar el desastre de anoche, sin mucho éxito.

-¿Así que ya te vas Swan?- me pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi y me besaba, yo le devolví el beso muy gustosa.

-Si tengo una apariencia que mantener, pero sabrás de mi no te preocupes- le dije mientras le cerraba un ojo.

-Créeme que no me preocupo, se que lo haré- y con ese ultimo comentario me dio una nalgada y se despidió de Jess.

Compramos una pizza de camino y debo decir que nos la acabamos, no se de donde salió toda esa hambre. Llegamos a la casa de Jess muy rápido, nos vayamos, me puse mis jeans y mi blusa normal y nos pusimos a resolver la tarea.

-Jess no quiero hacer nada, mejor veamos la tele o algo- le dije cerrando el libro.

-Yo se que no tienes nada de ganas, pero lo tenemos que hacer, si no, no vas a estar lista para el lunes y recuerda lo que habíamos hablado sobre las apariencias- me dijo mientras me devolvía el libro.

-Aparte si nos apuramos, podremos ir mañana de compras a Port Angeles todo el día- ese hubiera sido un castigo para mi meses atrás, y la verdad todavía lo es, no me interesa la ropa y nunca lo hará, pero iría con Jess así que aceptare.

Llegué a mi casa como las 8 o 9 p.m. mi hermano estaba un poco ansioso, nunca le había pedido salir una fiesta y menos volver al día siguiente en la noche, pero creo que también estaba muy emocionado de que ya no estuviera en mi estado de odio al mundo, que si puedo agregar, todavía lo estoy. Estando aquí en mi casa su recuerdo esta vivo, maldición necesito tanto un porro en estos momentos. Pero no puedo tentar a la suerte, mañana le pediré a Jess que me lleve un momento con Jamie.

-Así que Bells, ¿Cómo te fue con Jessica? ¿Te divertiste?- me preguntó mi hermano desde la puerta de mi habitación.

-Si fue bueno ver a mis compañeros de la escuela otra vez, fue mas fácil de lo que pensé que iba a ser- y de hecho, si lo fue –Después de trabajar todo el día de ayer nos fuimos a casa de Jess a arreglarnos para la fiesta y después de la fiesta nos quedamos despiertas toda la noche platicando de chicos, no sabia cuantos chismes se podían contar en una noche- me sentía mal por mentirle tan abiertamente, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo, esto era para no hacerle daño, ¿creo? –Sabes, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me desperté gritando, se sintió tan bien, tan normal- bueno, al menos fui sincera en algo.

-Me alegro mucho Bells, se que con el tiempo todo volverá a ser como antes- no sabia que tan equivocado estaba, nada podría volver a ser como antes, no quiero que vuelva a ser como antes, me gusta la nuevo yo y con ella me voy a quedar. –Hoy fue un día largo así que me voy a mi cama, descansa bebé- me dijo mientras me daba un beso de buenas noches.

No creo que esta noche pueda descansar, no al menos sin ayuda.

Estaba tratando de dormir, pero no podía, así que me levante y encendí mi Mac, eran las 2 a.m., sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo empecé a escribir un correo, fue muy tarde cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, le estaba escribiendo un correo a Alice, aun inocentemente era mi mejor amiga y necesitaba contarle lo que paso, aunque no creo que le importe mucho. Empecé a escribir sin parar.

_**Alice: **_

_**Dios me parecen siglos desde que mencione tu nombre o lo escribo, como sea, se que esto es lo mas estúpido del mundo, pero lo necesito hacer, necesito sentir que fue real, necesito saber que alguna vez todo lo que dijeron fue real, que no fue una mentira, sabes, cuando el se fue se llevo todo con él, se llevo todo lo que era. No hay forma en que él o yo regresemos, los dos nos hemos ido para siempre. Raro no, pero lo que te va a sorprender aun mas es que lo escuche, puedes creerlo, después de tanto sin oír su voz, fue hermoso, daría lo que fuera por volverlo a escuchar, lo que fuera Alice. También déjame contarte que estoy empezando una nueva vida, ¿Te acuerdas de Jessica Stanley?, pues ella se a convertido en mi mejor amiga, sin afán de ofender claro, aunque pensándolo por un tiempo pues creo que sabemos quien tiene mas derechos ¿no?, no creo que ella desaparezca un día, pero bueno, ella es completamente diferente a como pensábamos, me llevo fiesta de uno de sus amigos, nunca había ido a una fiesta, sabes, hacia un mes que no veía a ninguno de los chicos de la escuela, fue muy bueno volverles a ver, lo mejor fue que nadie me juzgo, pude ser un momento normal, sin ser la Bella rota, también conocí a un chico, esta muy guapo déjame te digo, obviamente no se compara con él, pero se defiende. Lo mas increíble es que yo Bella Swan la chica que no había besado a nadie mas que a……..él, no solo lo besó sino casi me entregó a él y ni siquiera lo conocía. ¿Puedes creerlo?, no es divertido. Yo siendo una zorra. Y se sintió tan bien, por un momento imagine que era él, no puedo ni siquiera describirte lo que sentí, obviamente cuando acabó el dolor era casi insoportable, pero valió la pena. Por un momento sentí como si yo girara junto con el mundo, pero tengo miedo. Miedo de que sea como él lo dijo, como si nunca hubiera existido, no puedo permitir eso, por que el día que ya no lo sienta, que ya no me acuerde de cómo era, ese día será mi fin, espero que no tarde mucho, no se cuantos años pueda fingir que estoy bien, pero lo intentaré por mi hermano. Creo que es todo lo que te puedo decir por ahora. **_

_**Adiós Alice. Espero que seas feliz donde estés. **_

_**Bella.**_

Di click en el botón de enviar e inmediatamente apareció un recuadro de fallo de envió, sabia que lo había cambiado, pero aun así lo tenia que hacer, lo guarde, simplemente tenia que hacerlo. Me dormí a las 4:00 de la mañana.

Desperté a las 6:00 gritando, por suerte mi hermano no vino tampoco esta vez. No volví a dormir, sabia que no podría hacerlo, mejor me puse a hacer ejercicio, necesitaba una cosa que me hiciera perder el tiempo, así que salí a correr hasta que ya no pude más. Cuando llegue a la casa eran como las 9:00 de la mañana, no creo que mi hermano hubiera despertado, después de todo es domingo y la gente normal duerme hasta tarde. Le preparé el desayuno, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hice. El despertó como a las 10:00 de la mañana.

-Buenos días Bells, me alegra que desayunes conmigo- me dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa –Huele delicioso, no sabes cuanto extrañaba tus panqueques.

-Me alegró, así no te casaras nunca- le dije intentando bromear, no quiero que el sufra mas por mi culpa. Estaba tratando con todos mis fuerzas de sonreírle.

-Por favor no menciones esa palabra en esta casa- la verdad es, que mi hermano es un soltero empedernido, él esta muy guapo y no porque sea mi hermano, esta mucho más alto que yo, como una cabeza, tiene un cuerpo muy bien formado, tiene el cabello castaño oscuro lizo y unos ojos azules hermosos que heredo de mi abuela. Novias nunca le faltaban, aunque él no era un mal hombre, simplemente no le pensaba en casarse todavía eso, además el estaba ascendiendo muy rápido en su trabajo, era un excelente abogado, fue el mejor en su clase y tuvo muchas ofertas de trabajo, simplemente eligió Forks porque quería recordar a papá, él fue el mas afectado con su muerte –Así que con ese punto aclarado, quisiera que conocieras a una chica con la que estoy saliendo, es muy bonita y pienso que ustedes dos se podrían llevar muy bien, me preguntaba si ¿quieres que salgamos esta noche a cenar los tres?, podemos ir a Port Angeles o algo así. - se me olvido pedirle permiso para salir con Jess hoy.

-Bueno en realidad tenia planes de ir con Jess hoy de compras a Port Ángeles, si no tienes algún problema claro- esperó que me deje ir, no se cuanto tiempo mas pueda estar con esta ansiedad.

-Pero creí que tu odiabas comprar- me pregunto dudando.

-Y si lo odio, simplemente que Jess me pidió que la acompañara, además me di cuenta que necesitó un poco de ropa, mañana vuelvo a la escuela y quiero estar lista.- es bueno saber que no todo lo que le digo a mi hermano es mentira.

-No lo se Bells, saliste ayer y el viernes, no es bueno que te pases todo el fin de semana afuera, pero dado que hacia mucho no salías, creo que solo por esta vez te dejare ir, pero no regreses tarde por favor y ten mucho cuidado.- después de eso desayunamos, bueno en realidad yo nada mas comí medio panqueque, no tenia hambre.

Me bañe para ir a casa de Jess.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Bueno y que les pareció el segundo cap?, no pude evitar poner esa escena de la peli, es que se me hizo muy buena, aunque la mía salió super mal jejeje. Por favor háganme saber si la continúo o no?.**

**Salli21 =]**


	3. Primera noche

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S.M.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Primera noche**

Llegué a casa de Jess a la 1 p.m. No podía esperar por llegar con Jess, cuando estoy sola todo vuelve, todos los recuerdos. Al parecer solo estaba su mamá.

-Hola Sr. Stanley, se encuentra Jess- le dije cuando me abrió la puerta.

-Hola Bella, te esta esperando en su cuarto- me dijo mientras me invitaba a pasar.

Después de disculparme subí a su cuarto. No me moleste en tocar pues ella ya me estaba esperando.

-Hey Jess, ¿Qué haces?- le dije mientras entraba a su cuarto –Tu mamá me dejó entrar, espero que no haya problema.

-Obvio no B, te estaba esperando ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?, bueno no importa, ¿adivina que?- me dijo muy emocionada y no me dio tiempo de contestarle – Acabo de colgar con Lauren y quiere que vayamos a su casa por que sus papás no van a estar hoy, así que vamos a apurarnos a avanzar con tu tarea y nos vamos.

-Pero habíamos quedado de vernos con Jamie hoy ¿no?- la verdad es que estaba un poco ansiosa por verlo.

-Claro que lo veremos, no solo vamos a ser nosotras en la casa de Lauren. – me dijo mientras sacaba unos libros. Maldita tarea, la odio tanto.

- Esta bien, me apuraré, pero te advierto que no quiero ningún cambio radical hoy eh.- la verdad es que Jess es una muy buena amiga, me alegra mucho haberle hablado.

-Bueno, nada radical, pero ni pienses que te voy a dejar ponerte lo que tu quieras eh- bueno creo que es lo mejor que puedo conseguir.

* * *

Después de trabajar como lo que se sintió un millón de horas nos pusimos a arreglarnos para la fiesta. Me puse simplemente unos jeans ajustados y una blusa muy pegada al cuerpo color morada. La verdad es que si me veía mucho mejor con esta ropa, porque antes no me vestía así. Ahora entiendo por que Edward me dejo, nadie quiere tener a la novia peor vestida del pueblo.

-Bueno B, recuerda que quedamos que hoy no nos podemos pasar ¿ok?- Jess pasó todo el camino explicándome cuales eran mis limites en la casa de Lauren –Mañana es tu primer día de clases después de mucho tiempo y queremos que tengan una muy buena y única impresión de ti. Así que nada de tomar más de 2 cervezas y por favor si vas a fumar con Jamie hazlo en cuanto lleguemos, no te puedo llevar a tarde a tu casa.- la verdad es que no me gusta la cerveza, pero ahora que Jess la menciona creo que la probaré, tengo dos cervezas completas y no las puedo desperdiciar – Después de un tiempo, cuando tu cuerpo se acostumbre te prometo que podrás tomar y fumar todo lo que quieras sin que nadie se de cuenta.

-Jess, muchas gracias, en serio, se que ante son éramos amigas pero estos tres días realmente me has ayudado mucho, aunque se oiga tonto – la verdad es que ya no era tan fuerte el dolor –Yo ya me había dado por vencida sabes - no creí ser capaz de sentir algo aparte de dolor.

-Aww Bella no parece tonto, yo te quiero mucho y te prometo que te voy a ayudar a superar a esos fenómenos idiotas- me dijo mientras me abrazaba, no me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado a casa de Lauren hasta que nos aparcamos.

-Gracias, bueno ahora con eso aclarado, ¿segura que Jamie va a estar aquí?- le pregunte como por milésima vez.

-B te juro que si me vuelves a preguntar eso, no respondo – me dijo irritada en broma. Tal vez me estoy haciendo dependiente a Jamie. –Sabes que, el viernes te llevaré a otra fiesta para que puedas tener material para elegir.- salir con dos personas a la vez.

-Obvio no haría eso Jess- aunque tal vez no sea una mala idea, así no dependeré de alguien. –Pero y ¿Si Jamie se entera?- en realidad me cae muy bien, quiero estar un poco mas con él.

-A Jamie nunca le importaría, el sale con dos a la vez, como te dijo él no busca algo serio- bueno Jess tiene un punto, además no creo estar lista para algo, la verdad no se como permití que las cosas llegaran tan lejos con Jamie.

-Bueno, con que me divierta no importa los medio ¿no?- le dije mientras la agarraba del brazo para entrar.

-B, me haces sentir orgullosa, creces y aprendes tan rápido- me dijo Jess limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria.

-Oh cállate Stanley.-le dije mientras entrabamos a la casa.

-Swan, que bueno que Jess te convenció para que dejaras de ser la estúpida niña de la escuela. – Me dijo en broma Lauren – creo que ahora si tienes una posibilidad de caerme bien.

-Gracias, creo- la verdad es que nunca había conocido bien a Lauren, tal vez es como Jess que da una incorrecta impresión.

-Bueno siéntanse en su casa, o en su chiquero no me importa, el único cuarto prohibido es el de mis papás y el de mis hermanos. Claro al menos de que entres con mi hermano- me dijo mientras me cerraba el ojo.

-No te preocupes Lauren ya le explique todo a Bella- encontré a Jamie en la sala.

-Hola bebe, te estaba esperando, la verdad no creí que ibas a venir- me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me besaba. Tenía que reconocerlo este hombre si sabia como besar y hacer feliz a una mujer.- Lucias tan perdida ayer.

-Bueno digamos que me ubico cuando me conviene- le dije mientras le devolvía el beso –Ahora que te parece si dejamos de hablar y nos vamos a un lugar mas privado, hagamos un área VIP.- le dije al oído.

Antes de salir al patio Jess me agarró del brazo. –B recuerda las reglas, solo dos y si vas a fumar ya- me dijo como toda una mamá, bueno aunque no creo que una mamá te diga eso alguna vez – Y sin gorrito no hay fiesta – me dijo mientras me cerraba un ojo. ¿Sin gorrito no hay fiesta?¿ Que demonios quiere decir eso?

-Si mami- le dije en tono de burla.

* * *

-Creo que ahora si podemos empezar con la fiesta amor- cuando me dijo amor me congelé, demonios por que tenia que pensar en un idiota como él cuando estoy con…… bueno también un idiota pero al menos este no lo oculta. Estaba tan concentrada que ni me di cuenta que Jamie estaba preparando dos porros. Cuando tome el mío no sucedió como la vez pasada, no vi a Edward, tal vez lo vi después de fumar. Esto se sentía tan bien, no puedo creer que viviera tanto tiempo sin probarla. Jamie y yo estábamos tan divertidos, continuamos con nuestra sesión de ayer.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos al cuarto de Lauren? Estoy segura que no le importara que ensuciemos su cama- me dijo Jamie mientras intentaba cargarme, creo. Esto era tan gracioso, hace dos meses hubiera matado por acostarme con Edward y también hubiera jurado que nunca seria de nadie más, pero Edward no esta aquí.

-Solo si me llevas cargando- todo se veía tan extraño, es como si estuviéramos en una tercera dimensión de los años setenta. Él intentó cargarme pero creo que no era muy fácil, nunca pudo avanzar mas de dos pasos, me tiró mas veces que lo que me eh caído en un año. –Bueno, como hiciste el esfuerzo te doy los puntos- le dije mientras le agarraba la mano e intentaba caminar hacia el cuarto de Lauren.

* * *

Llegamos al cuarto de Lauren con mucho esfuerzo, casi nos quedamos en las escaleras y no lo digo por no caminar si no por que es difícil no quitarme la ropa cuando no estoy con Jamie. Me estaba quitando mi estúpido pantalón, él ya se había encargado de la blusa.

-Necesitas ayuda bebe- me dijo mientras él se quitaba su ropa, bueno se terminaba de quitar la ultima prenda.

-No yo puedo- logre salir del estúpido pantalón y me puse en acción. Jamie agarra cada uno de mis pechos en sus manos, y los apretó con fuerza, se sentía tan bien, yo hice lo mismo con sus glúteos. Fui rodeando poco a poco su cuerpo hasta llegar a su sexo y jugar con el un poco. El no para de gemir de placer, yo no me había quitado mis bragas, el había bajado sus manos y ahora estaban dentro de estas, no me las quise quitar por que temo que esta vez no pueda parar. Pero se sentía tan bien, no se cuanto tiempo mas voy a poder resistir. Este hombre va a ser mi perdición. Sentí como poco a poco me iba bajando mis bragas y ya no tengo mas fuerza para detenerme, deje que el libremente me quitara mi ultima prenda. Sentí como me empezaba a acariciar poco a poco. Es una sensación increíble. Me acerque a él y nuestros sexos se rozaron, fue ahí cuando ya no pude mas y le permití su entrada a mi cuerpo. Nos movimos juntos y poco a poco. Esto se sentía tan bien, mientras estábamos juntos no pude evitar pensar en que él era Edward, creo que hasta una vez le dije Edward, pero esta tan drogado que no creo que se haya dado cuenta. O simplemente no le importa. Cuando terminamos le pedí que me dejara sola y me vestí. No puedo creer que haya perdido mi virginidad con un tipo que conocí dos días atrás, soy tan patética. Me siento tan sucia, no pude evitar ponerme a llorar y no es que me arrepienta de lo que hice.

Gracias a Dios en ese momento Jess y Lauren entraron –Estas bien Bella, digo Jamie esta haya afuera esperándote, no entiendo por que no entra- me dijo Jess.

-Si estoy bien- dije intentando limpiarme las lágrimas. –Solo me estoy terminando de vestir.

-No me digas que ese imbécil te obligo- ahora me dijo Lauren enojada.

-No claro que no, yo acepte, pero es que…… me siento tan sucia y aparte ya no se como verlo – les dije llorando de nuevo, Lauren y Jess se acercaron a consolarme.

-Bella, fue tu primera vez ¿no?- me pregunto Lauren.

-Si, con él nunca pude hacer nada- le dije intentando cubrir el dolor que me causaba pensar en eso- Y creí que estaba lista pero es que, es que ni siquiera me arrepiento- estaba tan confundida. – Yo quería esperar un poco más, pero al final no pude. Me da un poco de vergüenza.

-Aww Bellsy es normal que te sientas así, yo también me sentí así mi primera vez, pero no tienes nada de que avergonzarte- me dijo Jess mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte –Recuerda que el sexo solo sirve para darnos placer, esta muy bien que tu lo hayas aprovechado, en serio que nadie te juzga.

-Si Bella Jess tiene razón, te puedo asegurar que tu eras la única virgen aquí, así que no tienes nada que temer, al contrario, ahora tenemos mas temas de conversación- tienen razón, lo que lo hice los disfrute, así que no voy a llorar mas.

.Tienen razón, perdón.- les dije dándoles una pequeña sonrisa.

-No tienes nada por que pedir perdón corazón- me dijo Jess. –Ahora que te parece si salimos y disfrutamos un poco antes de irnos, no queremos llegar muy tarde a tu casa, ¿Verdad?- me limpie un poco las lagrimas y salimos del cuarto, Jamie me estaba esperando sentado en el pasillo, la verdad nunca pensé que lo hiciera, creí que nada mas quería acostarse conmigo. Tenía cara de…. ¿preocupado y arrepentido?

-Lo siento Bella no debí dejarme llevar- me dijo mientras me abrazaba, ok, tal vez entre en un universo paralelo.

-Jamie no me arrepiento de nada, no te preocupes y tampoco te culpo, al contrario, pase muy buen rato haya adentro, espero que lo volvamos a repetir pronto- le dije al oído tratando de sonar sensual.

-Vaya no eres nada a como yo espere, siempre terminas sorprendiéndome- es lo que me decía él. Me siento tan ansiosa, le tendré que pedir ayuda a Jess o a Lauren mas tarde.

-Ni tu tampoco, la verdad nunca creí que fueras del tipo que se quedan después de eso y mucho menos que pide perdón después de haber pasado tan buen tiempo, porque no fue ¿no?- espero que el lo haya disfrutado tanto como yo.

-Te lo aseguro y no, no soy esa clase de hombre, pero es que contigo es diferente, eres tan hermosa y no quería arruinarlo. – espero que no quiera iniciar una relación ahora, por favor no. Creo que el debió notar el miedo en mi cara –No te preocupes, eso no significa que quiero que seamos novios o que seamos exclusivos, ni nada por el estilo, disfrutaremos de los dos sin compromisos ¿va?

-Me parece perfecto, ahora bajemos con las nenas por que muero de sed. – le dije mientras lo arrastraba hacia las escaleras.

Terminamos nuestras cervezas y comí cacahuates, con eso se me quito completamente el olor a alcohol. Jess me llevó a mi casa como alrededor de las 10 o algo así. Le pregunte a Jess sobre mi ansiedad y me dio una cajetilla de cigarros, me dijo que estos me ayudarían, nunca había fumado, pero creo que podre arreglármelas. Cuando entre a mi casa mi hermano estaba con una mujer muy bonita, creo que es su nueva novia, era morena, de estatura media y un poco menos pálida que yo, tenia ojos verdes. Se veía agradable, lastima que estaba muy cansada y aturdida para conocerla más.

-Ya llegué Gabe- le dije mientras subía las escaleras. No tenia ganas de socializar hoy, aparte mañana tenia que ir a la escuela.

-Bella no seas grosera, ven que quiero presentarte a mi novia.- me dijo en un tono enojado. ¿Su novia?

-Lo siento, es que ese viaje fue agotador. – Le dije arrastrando en las escaleras –A demás no quería interrumpir.

-Pues para estar tan cansada no traes ninguna bolsa- maldición, se me olvido eso.

-Es que no encontré el vestido que estaba buscando para el cumple de Jess y decidí ahorrar el dinero- espero que se lo crea – Pero claro como es Jess me trajo por todo el pueblo comprando.

-Esta bien- me dijo sonando un poco mas convencido –Bueno Sol ella es mi hermana Bella.

-Mucho gusto – me extendió su mano para que la tomara.

-Igualmente y lamento no haberte saludado cuando entre- creo que me agrada.

-No te preocupes, yo le dije a tu hermano que te dejara descansar- sip definitivamente ella y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien –En cuanto a vestidos, conozco una tienda donde venden unos vestidos hermosos, cuando quieras vamos juntas.

-Gracias, bueno si me disculpan me voy a dormir porque mañana tengo escuela- les dije y subí a mi cuarto. Después de bañarme me seque mi cabello y encendí mi computadora. No se por que hacia esto, pero simplemente no podía dejarlo.

**Alice:**

**No creerás lo que hice hoy, tuve primera vez con Jamie, puedes creerlo a tan solo dos días de habernos conocido y se sintió tan bien, aunque no fue nada cursi como lo ponen en las películas, pero sabes, en todo en el tiempo no pude dejar de pensar en él, sentía como si él me estuviera acariciando, hoy no lo vi Alice, creo que esta vez no me hizo efecto. Me siento tan confundida, cuando estoy con Jess y Lauren me siento otra persona, es como si con ellas el dolor no me calara tanto, pero aun así existe, ¿Crees que el ya tenga otra distracción? No puedo evitar pensarlo, a veces cuando despierto siento que todo fue un sueño, que él va a venir por mi para irnos a la escuela y que saliendo me voy a ir a tu casa para que me tortures, Dios extraño tanto el que me tortures, aunque Jess te esta haciendo un poco la competencia, desearía tanto tener tu verdadera dirección para que me contestaras, para que me dijeras que piensas y que debo hacer, aunque claro, terminarías regañándome. Le pregunte a Jamie cuando me iba a dar algo nuevo y me dijo que si el viernes nos veíamos me iba a dar algo que me encantaría ¿emocionante no?, tendrás que esperar al viernes, o bueno conociéndote ya lo sabes, ¿lo ves Alice? ¿Ves cuanto te necesito?, espero que no, espero que hayas seguido con tu vida como si yo nunca hubiera existido, créeme que no valgo la pena como para que me recuerdes. Bueno ya me voy, mañana iré a la escuela por primera vez después de un mes y medio., así que tengo que verme bien, como dice Jess tengo que mantener las apariencias.**

**Te extraño tanto, tanto.**

**Bella**

Traté de enviarlo, pero al igual que el mail pasado, me salió que el correo era inválido. Espero que los vea, con ese pensamiento trate de dormirme, pero al igual que la vez pasada me fue imposible, mañana en la escuela le pediré ayuda a Jess y a Lau.

* * *

**A/N: Bueno aquí esta el 3er capi, espero que les haya gustado y también les quiero decir que no pediré reviews para continuar, con tan solo saber que a una persona le interese mi historia seguiré escribiendo. También si sienten que a la historia le falta algo o va muy lenta háganmelo saber y lo intentare solucionar (: Muchas gracias por sus reviews y también por sus favoritos y sus alertas. Trataré de subir un cap el dom o el lunes. **

**Salli =]**


	4. Entre castigos y sorpresas

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y fav.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Entre castigos y sorpresas**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

_Demonios voy a llegar tarde a la escuela._ Pensé mientras corría por toda la casa. Al parecer si pude dormir un poco anoche u hoy, no se.

-Buenos días Bells, ¿Se te hizo tarde?- me preguntó muy divertido mi hermano.

-Sip, que gracioso- le dije mientras tomaba un vaso con agua.

-¿No vas a comer nada?- me dijo preocupado.

-Comeré algo grande en el almuerzo, lo prometo- me vio con cara de reprobación –Por favor, es que no tengo nada de hambre, los nervios me están matando. – La verdad es que últimamente no podía comer nada, a excepción de cuando fumaba, demonios eso si que causa hambre.

-Bueno, esta bien- me dijo medio contento con mi respuesta.

-¿No deberías estar en el trabajo ya?- mi hermano trabaja en Port Angeles, entonces realmente se va muy temprano a trabajar.

-Nop, pedí la mañana libre para estar seguro de que estarás bien regresando a la escuela hoy.- me dijo mientras acomodaba unos papeles.

-Por milésima vez, si lo estoy- espero, realmente ya no quiero causarle más preocupación, se que un día se va a cansar de mí y me va a echar de su casa, por eso tengo que volver a ser como antes. –Bueno ya me voy a la escuela, no quiero llegar tarde, hablaste con los profesores y el director, ¿verdad?

-Si, no debe de haber ningún problema, les dije que tuvimos un problema familiar que ya estaba resuelto, así que no tendrás que explicar nada, no te preocupes- si claro, como si todo el pueblo no supiera lo que en realidad pasó.

-Ok, entonces saliendo de la escuela me iré con Jess, tu sabes tengo que ponerme al corriente con las tareas y todo- le dije mientras salía, sin tiempo para que me dijera que no.

-Bien pero no llegues mas tarde de las 9- me gritó.

* * *

Camino a la escuela me empezó una ansiedad muy rara, saqué la caja de cigarros que Jess me había regalado y prendí uno. Es a primera vez que lo hago sola, demonios, es demasiado fácil y sirve también, en como si toda mi ansiedad se fuera, de ahora en adelante ellos serán mis nuevos mejor amigos. En cuanto me estacione y salí del auto Jess prácticamente se avalazó sobre mi, casi me tira al suelo.

-Bella, estaba preocupada, crei que no ibas a venir, estaba apunto de ir a tu casa. ¿Por qué no contestaste tu móvil?, bueno no importa. Dime por favor que tu hermano te dejó salir hoy después de la escuela- me dijo sin tomar aire, me recuerda un poco a Alice, mierda como duele pensar tan solo ese estúpido nombre. Quiete esos pensamientos antes de que Jess los notara.

-Jess respira, no quiero tener que llamar una ambulancia- le dije bromeando. – Y si me dijo que si- no es que le haya dado otra opción. -¿Y que haremos después de la escuela?

-Iremos a Port Angeles, no te ofendas pero necesitas desesperadamente ropa para salir.- estábamos a punto de entrar al edificio, estaba tratando de ignorar todas las miradas pero eran demasiadas.

-Jess, todos me están viendo- le dije de pronto nerviosa, creo que estoy empezando a marearme un poco, fue mala idea no haber desayunado y esto también, debí haber escuchado a mi hermano. Jess notó que mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse.

-Calma B, todos te están viendo por que les alegra que hayas llegado, nadie se atreverá a decirte nada o a pensar nada, no te preocupes- he me imagino como los deben haber amenazado Lau y Jess.

-No lo se Jess, tal vez fue una mala idea- tal vez debería de volver a mi camioneta e irme a la casa.-Creo que lo mejor será volver a mi casa. –no creo que pueda con esto, por que, aparte de las miradas hay demasiados recuerdos en esta escuela.

-Ah no B, ni se te ocurra, claro que puedes con esto, además piensa que al final del día te voy a dar un pequeño regalito- me dijo cerrándome un ojo.

-¿Un regalo? Jess sabes que odio los regalos- le dije.

-Bueno si te hace sentir mejor no es así un completo regalo, mas bien tómalo como una nueva experiencia. – ah se refería a ese tipo de regalo.

-Bueno, ¿Y no lo podemos adelantar?- le dije esperanzada –Para que me ayude a entrar, por favor.

-No B, acuérdate de lo que te dije, las apariencias son todo- bueno tiene un punto –Tenemos que hacerles creer que nosotros ni siquiera nos atrevemos a pensar una cosa fuera de lo normal.

-Esta bien, voy a entrar, pero no me vas a dejar sola ¿verdad?

-Ni un segundo.

* * *

Fueron horribles las primeras horas, todos me estaban viendo y estoy segura que comentaban de la patética chica que fue dejada por su novio y lloró hasta cansarse. Demonios, necesito un cigarro ahora.

-Jess, ¿Qué te parece si en lugar de almorzar en la cafetería vamos a fumar un cigarro?- le dije jalándola del brazo.

-Genial, nada mas déjame compró una manzana y nos vamos, ¿Tú no vas a querer nada?- me preguntó mientras se formaba en la línea para pagar.

-Nop, no tengo hambre.

En cuanto Jess pagó su manzana nos fuimos al bosque, lejos de la escuela a fumar, ¿Quién iba a decir que la escuela de Forks tendría estas ventajas? Saqué un nuevo cigarro y lo encendí.

-Vaya B, no pensé que te serias una experta tan pronto- me dijo mientras agarraba uno para ella –Me siento tan orgullosa de ti- me dijo limpiándose una falsa lagrimita.

El día pasó muy rápido después de eso, el cigarro realmente me ayudo con mis nervios, claro que también tiene que ver el hecho de que me fumé media cajetilla.

* * *

Ahora íbamos camino a PA.

-Bien B, No fue tan malo, ¿Verdad?- me dijo Jess.

-Nop, lo mejor es que tu y Lau están en casi todas mis clases así que no es tan malo.

-Sip, que lastima que Lau no pudo venir, quería darle su regalo a ella también- cierto había olvidado lo del "regalo".

-Bien, ¿ahora si me vas a decir que es?

-Nop, espera a que lleguemos allá.- me dijo Jess intentando encontrar una canción en la radio.

-¿Iremos a una fiesta en lunes?- no sabia que se hacían fiestas los lunes.

-Nop, no es una fiesta en si, mas bien iremos a una casa y después iremos a comprarte algo lindo y sucio para la fiesta del viernes, tengo un chico perfecto para ti- ¿Otro chico?, digo no me arrepiento de Jamie, pero creo que otro ya es mucho.

-No lo se Jess, recuerdo lo que pasó con Jamie, pero no creo estar lista para ir tan rápido.

-B, te prometo que el viernes lo vas a disfrutar tanto como ayer.- Lo dudo.

-Pero Jamie y yo….- Oh Dios de que me avergüenzo.

-Cariño, creí que no nos íbamos a encariñar con Jamie- dijo Jess preocupada.

-Obvio no estoy encariñada ni nada, solo que no parece bien que un tipo me haya tirado el domingo y otro el viernes, ¿no?- él estaría tan decepcionado de mi. Bueno aunque lo mas probable es que no le importe mucho.

-Oh casi olvido tu falta de experiencia con los hombres- dijo Jess como si fuera algo muy malo. –B, una regla básica es que tenemos que controlarlos, no puedes dejar que ellos nos controlen a nosotros, tu ya lo viste, no existe el amor real, ni las almas gemelas- eso causo que mi pecho doliera horriblemente, pero ella tiene razón, después de todo ed…. Él lo dijo antes de irse, todo era mentira, una vil y cruel mentira –Por eso los tenemos que controlar nosotros B, ellos solo sirven para darnos placer y nosotros nos aprovecharemos de ellos. Preocupémonos por la lealtad y el matrimonio mas adelante.- Tiene razón, de todas forman nunca, nunca podría amar a alguien que no fuera él.

-Tienes razón Jess, ahora que te parece si dejas de manejar como abuelita y nos apuramos que ya no puedo esperar para que me des eso- le dijo sonriendo.

-Mira quien habla de manejar lento, por Dios B, no se como aguantas manejar en eso.

-Oye mi troca es lo mejor del mundo y tú lo sabes- le dije mientras le pegaba en el brazo.

-Bueno llegamos- era unos departamentos pequeños, estaban a la orilla de la ciudad pasando el centro. –Ahora solo entramos, recojo lo que necesito y nos vamos, ¿ok?, ponte tu capucha y vamos- me siento tan delincuente haciendo esto, mientras caminábamos al edificio lo oí de nuevo, pero ahora también lo vi. Se veía igual de perfecto. Mierda creo que me volví completamente loca. Me congelé en mi lugar.

-Bella, da la vuelta en este instante- me dijo él. Decidí seguir caminando –Te lo advierto Isabella, da la vuelta ahora- ahora sonaba enojado, bien, me alegro mucho. –Recuerda que lo prometiste- ¡maldita sea!

-Tú también lo prometiste, parece que estamos a mano ahora- le dije mientras entraba.

-Pasa algo B- me dijo Jess volteándose a mi.

-No, nada creí ver a alguien que conocía.- le dije mientras ella tocaba la puerta -¿Crees que es seguro, Jess?

-Si B, no te preocupes vienes con una experta, nada mas no te separes de mi, ¿ok?- abrió la puerta un tipo como en sus 30, parecía que se acababa de despertar, estaba en shorts y camiseta interior.

-Vaya bebé, hace mucho que no te veía, creí que me habías olvidado- dijo agarrando a Jess y besándola.

-Lo siento cariño, eh estado algo ocupada, pero sabes que nunca te olvidaría. Ven B, no seas tímida- me dijo jalándome dentro del apartamento –Venimos por que quiero recoger lo que me prometiste ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¿Traes el dinero Babe?- le dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño paquete.

-Sip, aquí esta- le dijo Jess sacando unos cuantos billetes y entregándoselos.

-Bien, como siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo- le dijo mientras le entregaba eso.

-Lo mismo digo, vamos B, todavía tenemos unas cosas que comprar- dijo mientras tomaba el pequeño paquete y lo revisaba.

-Y por que la prisa, si nos podemos divertir un poco antes.- Jess me agarró fuerte del brazo y me arrastró a la salida.

-Lo siento amor, pero tenemos prisa, tal vez en la próxima cita- le dijo mientras le cerraba el ojo. No se como podía estar tan tranquila comprando drogas en el departamento de un dealer. En cuanto termino eso salimos y nos subimos al carro. Creo que todavía estaba un poco en shock por todo lo ocurrido, primero lo veo y después hago mi primer compra, o bueno la veo.

-Woow, eso fue raro, emocionante pero raro- no creo haber hecho algo así en mi vida –Y se sintió bien- le dije a Jess sorprendida –Se sintió muy bien.

-Verdad que si y eso que ni siquiera has probado eso.- dijo mientras encendía el carro y manejaba lejos. La verdad es que me moría de ganas de hacerlo.

-Bien y que esperas dame una- le dije desesperada.

-Calma B, primero compraremos el vestido y después nos iremos a tu casa- eso no lo había pensado.

- ¿A mi casa?- la verdad me daba un poco de miedo -¿Pero qué tal si llega mi hermano? ¿Tienes idea de lo que nos haría si nos descubre?- no me lo puedo ni imaginar.

-Calma Bella, me dijiste que tu hermano por lo general llega tarde a tu casa últimamente ¿no?- a mi hermano lo acaban de ascender así que su horario se extendió un poco. –Además recuerda que me dijiste que hoy entro tarde al trabajo así que esperemos que salga tarde.

-Pero ¿Y si no?- no me quiero arriesgar.

-Si no ya lo tengo todo planeado, diremos que estamos haciendo tu trabajo atrasado y que me quedaré a dormir, no se atreverá a entrar a tu cuarto estando yo ahí- bueno eso tiene lógica.

-Bueno, esta bien, confiaré en que sabes lo que estamos haciendo.- la ansiedad esta volviendo un poco, yo creo que es lo que sucede después de que se va la adrenalina, fumare mas.

-B, ¿Vas a fumar mas?- me preguntó Jess escéptica.

-Sip, necesito un poco, ¿Tu no quieres?- le dije ofreciéndole mi ultimo cigarro.

-Nop, vaya tú si que sabes como irte a los extremos- me dijo riendo. Yo simplemente la ignore.

-Bien llegamos compraremos un lindo vestido y nos iremos a casa- dijo mientras estacionaba el auto. Realmente si era muy parecida a Alice.

-No se que insistencia tienes con el vestido, podemos comprarlo otro día- la verdad es que no podía esperar por mucho tiempo, necesitaba un poco de eso en mi cuerpo ya.

-Claro. Por qué tu hermano no sospechará que venimos a PA y por segunda vez no compramos nada.- tiene un punto, mi hermano es demasiado perceptivo. Él solía decir que en eso mi hermano y yo éramos iguales. Demonios necesito esas pastillas.

-Bien compraremos el primer vestido que veamos y listo ¿Ok?- le dije en tono orden.

-De acuerdo B, ahora entremos- me dijo jalándome. Yep definitivamente ella y Alice deberían de ser hermanas. Una hora después salimos de la tienda con un corto y apretado vestido negro. La verdad es que hace que mi cuerpo se vea muy bien.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, por suerte me hablo mi hermano diciéndome que se tardaría un poco, pero que me quería en la casa a las 9 en punto, que lo llamara para comprobar.

-Bien vayamos a tu cuarto- dijo Jess subiendo las escaleras. –Realmente tenemos que redecorarlo, ¿Qué te parece si pintamos las paredes rosa con morado?

-Claro, primero duermo en la calle y después pinto mi cuarto morado y rosa- le dije mientras encendía mi MAC para poner música.

-Eso dices ahora, pero en un mes estaremos remodelando tu cuarto ya veras- me dijo mientras se sentaba en la alfombra de mi cuarto.

-Hey Jess- le dije mientras ella sacaba nuestras pastillas. –Gracias por todo, en serio, no se que habría hecho sin ti.

-Aww B, no tienes nada que agradecer, no sabes cuanto que seamos amigas y se que muy pronto seremos como hermanas y te prometo que yo nunca te voy a dejar – me dijo mientras se paraba para abrazarme, la verdad es que si alguien me hubiera dicho que me haría mejor amiga de Jessica Stanley y que Alice me iba a abandonar, nunca le habría creído, pero supongo que la vida da muchas vueltas. –Bien, después de que pruebes esto, vas a ver lo que realmente es bueno en la vida- me dijo mientras ponía en mi palma una pequeña pastilla. Pero recuerda que no haremos esto más que los fines de semana ¿ok?

-Sip, apariencias ante todo- lo repetía como por milésima vez. Jess fue la primera en tomarse la pastilla y yo la imite. Wow, el efecto es inmediato, no lo puedo describir, es inexplicable. La adrenalina que se siente en el momento es lo mejor. Cuando me quise parar me di cuenta que mis piernas se sentían muy ligeras. Decidí quedarme tirada en la alfombra disfrutando del efecto. Demonios, como desearía que Jamie estuviera encima de mi en estos momentos. Así pasamos todo lo que quedaba de la tarde, no noté en que momento se fue Jess y menos en que momento me quedé dormida en mi cuarto, pero fue lo mejor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente desperté en mi cama por el sonido de la alarma, estaba un poco desorientada, no recordaba haberme acostado. Juntó a mi buró había una nota de mi hermano.

_Bells_

_Estabas dormida en la alfombra cuando llegué, creo que estabas muy cansada por el día que tuviste. Llamé a la escuela para avisar que llegarías tarde y dijeron que no había problema, así que descansa, te veo en la cena. Te amo._

_Gabe_

Bueno al menos pensó que era por la tarea, tengo que hablar con Jess.

Marqué su número, debe de estar en clase, pero que pida permiso o algo. Después de la segunda llamada me contestó.

_-Alo B, ¿Dónde estas?- me preguntó preocupada. _

_-Estoy en mi casa, al parecer me quedé dormida después de hacer tanta tarea- le dije sarcásticamente- y mi hermano decidió que descansara un poco mas. ¿Qué sucedió anoche, por qué te fuiste?- creí que se quedaría a dormir._

_-¿No te acuerdas?_

_-Nop- no recordaba nada._

_-Bueno pues me habló mi mamá y me dijo que me quería en la casa, al parecer tenia que ver algo con mi estúpido closeth, de hecho creo que te lo dije, pero tu estabas tan ida que no me pusiste atención, así que deje los libros regados por la habitación, para que tu hermano creyera que habías hecho tarea y te habías dormía- Oh, eso explicaba la nota. –¿No vas a venir a la escuela?_

_-Sip, nada mas me baño y voy para allá._

_-Bien apúrate, al parecer Lau tiene un chisme muy jugoso- me dijo riéndose._

_-Ok, llego en una hora._

Antes de meterme a la regadera encendí mi MAC y empecé a escribirle a Alice como siempre.

**Alice:**

**Lamento no haberte escribido anoche, pero tuve unos cuantos inconvenientes, además no es como si los leyeras ni nada por el estilo. No sabes lo que me paso ayer, lo volví a escuchar Alice y no solo eso, si no también lo vi, fue algo irreal, creo que por fin me estoy volviendo loca. Aunque creo adivinar como funciona, lo empezaré a probar mañana. También Jess me dio una pastilla, realmente mágica, no sabes, si fueras humana realmente te encantaría. Por cierto creo que Jess y tú habrían podido de muy buenas amigas, ella también tiene cierta obsesión por la compras, no a tu grado verdad, pero te gustaría. Sabes Alice, hay veces en la que te extraña tanto y hay otras en las que te odio por haberme abandonado cuando tu hermano lo hizo y lo siento tanto, en serio que si, pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. Así que solo esperó que tu y él sean felices, al menos ustedes deberían de serlo. **

**Bella. **

Como siempre el correo no se pudo enviar, pero no importa, necesito hacerlo, necesito sentir que ella los esta leyendo en donde quiera que este. Me fui a bañar y me fui a la escuela.

* * *

Así pasó toda la semana hasta que el viernes fuimos a la fiesta que Jess me había dicho. Esto era realmente bueno, estaba tomando sky mientras Jess me preparaba una línea, Jess había hecho una excepción el viernes, por que según ella pasamos un momento muy estresante con el estúpido examen de biología, así que al final yo probé por primera vez la coca y además como siempre sacamos las notas más altas en el examen. Además fue perfecto por que mi hermano a tenido mucho trabajo esta semana y no ha ido a la casa temprano. Todo se esta acomodando. Después de terminar con eso decidí que quería salir un poco. Afuera estaba Tayler.

-Hola Bella- me dijo mientras se sentaba en mi lado. –Me alegra que Jess te haya traído.

-Si a mi también- le dije mientras empezaba a jugar con su camisa. No me había fijado que es un chico guapo.

-¿Así que como va todo?- me preguntó.

-Vamos Tyler- le dije mientras me paraba y lo jalaba de la camisa.

-¿A dónde vamos?- me preguntó mientras entrabamos.

-Vamos a buscar un maldito cuarto, claro que si decides quedarte haya afuera, por mi no hay problema- le dije mientras le besaba su oreja.

-Vamos a donde tú quieras- y ahora él era el que me estaba jalando. Cuando llegamos a un cuarto, que no tengo ni la menor idea de quien era. Él se empezó a desvestir y yo hice lo mismo. Cuando me estaba quitando el bra el me detuvo.

-Yo quiero hacerlo- me dijo mientras alcanzaba el broche de mi bra y lo soltaba, después empezó a acariciar mis senos poco a poco y con mucha delicadeza, mas de la que tuvo Jamie, mierda, esto se siente muy bien. Después de eso decidí que era mi turno y como hoy me sentía muy bondadosa decidí empezar a jugar un poco con su sexo. Era tan idiota en esto, nunca lo había hecho antes, pero al parecer Tyler era bondadoso también por que no dijo nada, al contrario parece que lo disfrutó. Después de eso el me tiró en la cama y bajo mis bragas, me empezó a besar suavemente el cuello y entonces sentí a su miembro entrar al mío, no pude evitar gemir en placer, mierda esto era tan bueno. Cuando terminamos me vestí rápido y me fui a buscar a Jess. Tyler me acompaño mientras la buscaba.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- me preguntó viendo que no la encontraba.

-Nop, se que ahorita regresa ella. ¿Qué te parece si vamos por una cerveza por mientras la esperamos?- el efecto de la coca todavía no se me pasaba, me hacia sentir tan bien. Terminamos en el sillón, besándonos y tomando cerveza.

-Hey B- me dijo Jess muy divertida –Mi mamá llamó dice que nos quiere en casa en media hora así que tu sabes- me dijo rodando los ojos.

-Ok, vámonos- le dije mientras me levanta –Nos vemos Tyler- le dije mientras lo besaba.

Llegamos a la casa de Jess y nos tuvimos que quitar los zapatos para entrar y no hicimos nada de ruido.

-¿Así que tú y Tyler huh?- me preguntó mientras nos acostábamos.

-No es gran cosa, recuerdas, controlarlos a ellos- le dije bromeando.

-Muy bien veo que entendiste el punto.

* * *

**3 meses después.**

¡Mierda!, se me hizo tarde para la escuela. Me vestí sin bañarme, definitivamente no tengo tiempo, corrí a la cocina para agarrar una manzana y una botella de agua. Mi hermano estaba sentado leyendo un expediente de su trabajo. No le dije nada solo agarré las llaves de mi troca y me dirigí a la puerta, me agarró antes de que pudiera salir.

-No se te olvide, después de la escuela Isabella- me dijo agarrándome fuerte del brazo.

Yo solo asentí y salí de la cocina, maldita sea mi suerte! Todo por ser una descuidada ayer, sabia que no debía arriesgarme, pero de idiota lo hice.

**Flashback**

**-Mierda- grité después de estamparme con la estúpida puerta. Lo que no sabía es que mi hermano me estaba esperando despierto en la sala.**

**-Me alegra que decidieras llegar Bella- me dijo enojado prendiendo la luz.**

**-¿Gabe, creí que hoy ibas a llegar tarde?- me dijo que hoy iba a estar con su novia, así que asumí que solo vendría a cambiarse. **

**-Si, pero quise sorprenderte con la cena y resulta que el sorprendido soy yo cuando llegó a la casa y no estas.- me gritó.**

**-Te dije que Jess y yo íbamos a hacer una tarea- le dije alejándome él, no quería que me oliera. Lo bueno es que hoy solo estuve bebiendo.**

**-Si y creo que se te olvidó decirme que ibas a volver a las 2am ebria a la casa, ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?, ¡Estuve a punto de llamar a la policía!- creo que la distancia no sirvió de nada. **

**-Pues perdón por no quedarme sola en la casa, pero a veces me gusta sentirme acompañada –Sabía que no estaba jugando justo pero no importaba.**

**-No me vengas con eso Isabella- me volvió a gritar -¿Quieres no sentirte tan sola, eso quieres?- yo sabia que era mejor quedarme callada –Bien, entonces a partir de mañana solo iras a la escuela y vendrás a la casa en cuanto salgas, no mas Jessica y Lauren. Vas a estar aquí todo el día y yo voy a llegar a las 8 a cenar, estaré llamando y si no te encuentro no quieres imaginarte lo que va a pasar, ¿Entendido?- eso tampoco lo respondí, no llores, hagas lo que hagas no llores. –Dije ¿entendido?**

**-Si señor- le dije en forma sarcástica para hacerlo enojar.**

**-Ahora sube a dormir y no se te ocurra llegar mañana tarde a la escuela- me amenazó. Yo subí a mi habitación con mucho cuidado de no caerme en las escaleras y azoté muy fuerte la puerta. Estaba muy enojada, ¿Quién se creía mi estúpido dueño?**

**Fin flashback **

Jess me va a matar cuando le diga que no puedo ir mañana.

* * *

**Alice Pov**

-Ya te lo dije Edward, voy a volver quieras o no, estoy harta de verte en este forma- me inca para estar a su altura –Te lo suplico Edward, quiero a mis dos hermanos de vuelta. Tú sabes que tu peor error fue haberla dejado.

-Lo tuve que hacer Alice tú lo sabes- me dijo torturado.

-No lo que tú hiciste fue el peor error del mundo- la verdad es que eh estado tratando de bloquear esto pero creo que será mejor que lo vea. Pensé en mi última visión.

_Era Bella, estaba en una casa de alguien que no conocía, creo que estaba con Jessica, no se si ese es su nombre, estaban sentadas en un sillón, Bella estaba bebiendo una botella de vodka me parece, se nota que las dos están demasiado borrachas para este punto. Además Bella lucia enfermamente delgada y ojerosa._

-No esa no puede ser mi Bella- me dijo horrorizado -¿Has tenido mas visiones de ella?- yo sacudí mi cabeza diciéndole que no.

-Eh intentado pero hay algo que no me deja verla bien, don muy borrosas, como si no pensará sus decisiones, solo actúa y ya- _tú sabes que eso no puede estar bien, por favor Edward vuelve_, le supliqué en mi mente.

-Carlisle, ¿Podemos volver a Forks hoy mismo?- le preguntó mi hermano.

Si, por fin, mañana volveré a ver a Bella.

-Haré las maletas.

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Llegué a la escuela todavía muy enojada.

-Jess no sabes lo que pasó ayer- le dije en cuanto se acercó a mi, tenia una cara muy preocupada –No me digas que tú mamá también te castigó.

-No Bella, eso no importa ahora, hay algo que tienes que saber- me dijo devolviéndome a la troca, pero ya era tarde, lo vi, a estaba Edward, en todo su esplendor, junto a Alice y a Jasper.

-No- fue lo único que pude decir.

* * *

**A/N: Lamento tanto no haber actualizado, pero la escuela me esta volviendo loca, de hecho deje de hacer mi trabajo para subir, espero que valga la pena y que les guste. Por favor háganme saber que alguien lo lee ;). También si tengo algún error o algo.**

**Salli =]**


	5. Visitas inesperadas

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, espero que disfruten este cap. Perdón por los errores, pero no tuve tiempo de editar.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo anterior:**

_Pero era tarde, lo vi, era Edward, en todo su esplendor, junto a Alice y a Jasper._

_-No- fue lo único que pude decir._

* * *

**Visitas inesperadas**

**Capitulo 5**

**Bella Pov**

Habían vuelto, él había vuelto, al igual que Alice y Jasper. La mirada de Edward estaba clavada en la mía, calculando que reacción podría tener, Alice y Jasper estaban en la misma posición, ¿Qué demonios esperaban que hiciera?, correr hacia ellos y abrazarlos, creo que ya me eh humillado lo suficiente, mi cuerpo empezó a sentir como le faltaba el aire, mis piernas me estaban temblando y el dolor en el pecho era insoportable. Tenia que irme de aquí. El verlos era insoportable.

-Jess te importa…. cubrirme….. en las…. clases- le dije intentando respirar bien.

-Si B, pero no te puedes ir sola, yo te acompaño- me dijo.

-No…por favor- estaba aferrada a mi camioneta, intentando que me diera un poco de apoyo –Si nos vamos… las dos… Tendré mas… problemas…por favor- Necesito estar sola, no quiero romperme enfrente de ella y mucho menos de ellos.

-Esta bien B- me dijo captando el mensaje –Pero quiero que me llames para saber que estas bien, si no iré a buscarte, ¿Vale?- Yo asentí y me moví de vuelta a la troca, necesito salir de aquí. Edward se percató de mis movimientos y yo me apresuré. Cerré la puerta y manejé lejos. Lo último que vi fue una increíble mirada de… ¿dolor? Por parte de Edward.

* * *

**Edward Pov**

Me quedé congelado en mi lugar, observando como la razón de mi existencia se alejaba de mí, volteé con mis hermanos en busca de respuestas, pero ellos estaban en la misma posición que yo. No podía creerlo, era aun mas hermosa de cómo la recordaba. Mi memoria obviamente no le había hecho justicia, se veía definitivamente muy delgada, además había algo diferente. No pude identificar que era.

_-No puedo creerlo, ni siquiera pude pedirle que me perdonara-_ pensó Alice tristemente, era la primera vez que algo había tomado por sorpresa a Alice. Quería decirle algo para consolarla, pero desgraciadamente mi mente no podía procesar nada, solo estaba pensando en el dolor y el odio de la mirada de Bella. Nos quedamos congelados en nuestro lugar por unos minutos. Jasper fue el primero en hablar.

-Se que no fue la reacción que esperaban, pero necesitamos darle su espacio. Bella necesita procesar esto a su propio paso. No podemos forzarla- nos dijo a Alice y a mi en un intento por consolarnos.

Para este punto, no había ni una sola persona que no nos estuviera observando.

-Edward será mejor que empecemos a caminar, no queremos llamar más la atención, no lo necesitamos- me dijo Jasper preocupado. Puedo leer, aunque trata de ocultarlo, como se siente. Cree que todo lo que esta pasando es su culpa, pero no puede estar mas equivocado, yo fui él que tomó la decisión, no él.

-Jasper, no tienes nada de que culparte, yo sabia muy bien lo que estaba haciendo- le dije saliendo un poco de mis pensamientos. Él solo asintió. Empezamos a caminar los tres a nuestras clases, intentando no llamar más la atención, aunque me parece que es prácticamente imposible. Necesito encontrar a mi Bella, llevo demasiado tiempo lejos de ella. Además en las condiciones en las que iba manejando, ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando, cuando la deje ir?

-Edward yo creo que es mejor que esperes a verla mañana en la escuela- me dijo Alice, quien probablemente ya vio mi decisión y al parecer no terminó bien.

-Tienes razón, pero es tan difícil- le respondí.

-Lo sé, pero es lo único que nos queda por hacer- me dijo tristemente.

Mientras íbamos caminando podía oír los pensamientos de las demás personas. Estaban prácticamente gritándome. Todos con las mismas quejas.

_-¿Qué demonios hacen los Cullen de vuelta?- _eran de Mike.

_-Espero que no vuelva a lastimar a Bella-_ pensó Tyler. No sabia que Tyler y Bella eran amigos.

_-Al menos alguien podrá ayudarla ahora- _pensó Ángela. ¿Ayudarla en qué?, tengo que averiguarlo pronto. Pero el que mas me sorprendió fue el de Jessica Stanley.

_-Maldito, si vuelve a hacer sufrir a B, ahora si lo mato-_ pensó muy enojada. No puedo creerlo, antes de irme ella odiaba a Bella, la envidiaba tanto, quería prácticamente destruirla. Supongo que todo es muy diferente ahora. Ella empezó a recordar como estuvo Bella cuando la deje. No podía creerlo, se veía sin vida. Jasper debió hacer sentido mi dolor por que colocó una mano sobre mi espalda. _Todo estará bien hermano_, pensó Jasper. Eso espero, con todo mi muerto corazón eso espero. Haré lo que sea con tal de que Bella vuelva a ser la misma de antes.

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Maldito sea Edward y su estúpida familia, pero creo que yo soy mas estúpida, por Dios, él me dijo que no me amaba, que no era buena para él y yo le sigo amando. Necesito algo que me quite esto. Me estacione en mi casa y me bajé de la troca corriendo. Subí a mi habitación y tiré todo hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba. Esas pequeñas cosas blancas. Jess y yo también teníamos como regla no mantenerlas en la casa por seguridad, pero yo tenia un poco en caso de emergencias. Me las tomé y deje que su efecto se ocupara de mi cuerpo, estas eran mis favoritas, porque te relajaban a un nivel imposible, es como si no existiera nada en el mundo aparte de ti, solo tú y tu mente. No cuerpo no nada. No se cuanto tiempo duró el efecto, pero desperté de pronto por el timbre del teléfono, estaba demasiado confundida, no estoy segura de si edw… él volvió. Ni siquiera estoy segura de haber ido a la escuela. Dejé que la maquina contestará.

-Isabella Marie Swan, es la décima vez que te hablo y no me contestas, se que estas ahí, me llamaron de la escuela para decirme que no fuiste, mas vale que tengas una buena explicación y respondas el maldito teléfono- hizo una pequeña pausa- sabes que no lo respondas, voy a la casa ahora.- y con eso colgó.

Mierda, entonces si pasó, todo es real, ahora no solo tenia que lidiar con el regreso de los Cullen, si no con mi hermano. Me levanté de la cama y vi el reloj, decía 5 y media, wow esas pastillas si que son buenas, tengo que comprar más para mi reserva de "emergencias". De pronto los eventos del día me cayeron encima. ¿Por qué volvieron los Cullen? acaso querían burlarse más de mi, ya extrañaban a su mascota, como me llamo Laurent* encendí un cigarro, porque la ansiedad estaba volviendo. No puedo enfrentarlos ahora y mucho menos a él, después de todo dejó muy en claro que ya no me quería, así que es mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Los ignoraré y espero que ellos me ignores a mi, que no creo que les cueste mucho trabajo. En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta, mi corazón se detuvo pensando que podía ser él. _¿Debo abrir o no?_ Estaba discutiendo en mi cabeza. Entonces mi móvil vibró.

_-Hey B, estoy afuera de tu casa, abre :D!!- _ah es Jess nada mas. Corrí a abrirle.

-Lo siento Jess, es que no oí- le dije mientras ella pasaba.

-No importa cariño, ¿Cómo estas?- me preguntó preocupada.

-Pues...en realidad no se como estoy- le dije honestamente -¿Por qué volvieron Jess?- le dije mientras la abrazaba.

-No lo se B, pero no puedes dejar que esto te afecte, acuérdate de nuestra política con los hombre- si, pero él no es un hombre. Él es él. –Tengo una idea- me dijo emocionada -¿Qué te parece si llamo a Jamie y nos vamos a Port Angeles con él?- me dijo emocionada –Le diremos a mi mamá que vamos de compras y a tu hermano también- demonios, mi hermano. Definitivamente no me va a dar oportunidad ni siquiera de preguntarle.

-Jess, me parece perfecto, pero vámonos ahora- le dije arrastrándola para salir de la casa.

-Calma B, ¿Cuál es el apuro?- me preguntó mientras nos subíamos al auto.

-Lo que pasa es que a mi hermano le llamaron de la escuela para decirle que hoy no había ido, así que me llamo a la casa y no le contesté y me amenazó y me dijo que venia en camino- le dije sin tomar aire. –La verdad, es que no creo que pueda soportar su regaño ahora, después de que ayer nos peleamos.

-¿Tu hermano y tú se pelearon?, no me digas que descubrió que ayer no estabas- se me olvido decirle a Jess todo.

-Maldición, con todo lo que pasó no pude contártelo- le dije mientras apagaba mi móvil –Ayer cuando llegué mi hermano estaba esperándome en la sala, obviamente con la luz apagada, así que no tenía ni la menor idea, aparentemente decidió que era hora de formar un vinculo especial y por eso llego temprano, así que cuando vio que había tomado ya te imaginaras como se puso. – él tan solo recordarlo me da mucha ansiedad, necesito un maldito cigarro –Entonces me castigo de por vida- dije mientras lo encendía.

-¿Y no crees que con esto vas a cometer suicidio?- me preguntó preocupada.

-Nop, mi hermano ya me castigo todo lo que podía, así que no tengo nada que perder- me da un poco de remordimiento, él no se merece esto, pero ahora tengo que sacarme a él de mi cabeza.

-Bien, pero entonces solo podremos tomar un poco, no queremos que sospeche de algo mas, no nos conviene- ella tiene razón, si mi hermano sospecha un poco, ya estamos muertas.

* * *

Llegamos muy rápido a casa de Jamie, estaba con unos amigos.

-Hola muñecas, hace mucho que no las veía- nos saludo alegremente.

-Por favor, como si supieras si quiera en que día estamos- le dije bromeando mientras lo besaba un poco fuerte en los labios. Como todo hombre, rápidamente bajo su mano a mi pantalón. –Jamie, no puedo creer que no puedas mantener tus manos arriba ni por 5 segundos.- no era justó que solo él disfrutara, así que bajé mi mano a su trasero también.

-Mira quien habla- me respondió mientras me jalaba hacia su casa.

-Ustedes dos, en serio necesitan un cuarto- nos dijo Jess con cara de fingido asco –Mis puros ojos se quemaron.

-Por favor Jess, no nos hagas decir lo que pasa contigo y el hermano de Tyler- le dije pegándole juguetonamente en el brazo –O Mike… o ¿Cómo se llamaba el chico de ojos azules?

-Ok, entendí el punto- me dijo ella callándome.

-Bien bebé, ¿Quieres subir ya o necesitas probar algo primero?- me dijo Jamie al oído.

-Me encantaría probar algo, pero no puedo debemos volver a Forks en poco tiempo, antes de que mi hermano llame a la policía. Así que, ¿Qué tal si mejor nos ofreces algo de tomar y jugamos un rato al doctor?- le dije con voz traviesa.

-Bueno, por mientras yo estaré comprando un vestido que necesito, ¿No te importa quedarte un poco B?- me preguntó Jess.

-Nop, esta bien, Jamie y yo no necesitamos enfermera.

-Me das asco- dijo riéndose –Bueno entonces vuelvo como en una hora, máximo dos, no queremos que tu hermano nos mate.

-Hu..umm- le murmuré, digamos que yo ya estaba ocupada en otros asuntos. –Sabes que… creo que cambie… de idea- le dije entre besos -¿Qué te parece si tomamos una ducha?- le dije mordiéndole la oreja, él no me respondió, solo me llevo al baño y encendió la regadera. Empecé a quitarle la camisa y después el pantalón, él hizo lo mismo conmigo, me empezó a quitar el bra poco a poco, jugando con mis pechos cuando terminó, yo empecé a acariciar, su ahora duro miembro, cuando estaba a punto de quitarme mis pantis, una imagen de él en la escuela me vino a la mente. No se porque, pero empujé a Jamie lejos de mi, él no entendió lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué demonios pasa Bella?- me gritó. Yo no supe responderle, solo me puse mi ropa rápido y salí del baño. Maldita sea, por que tuvo que volver, antes era mucho mas fácil fingir que no me dolia. Jamie me detuvo cuando estaba a punto de irme –Me puedes explicar que hice- me dijo enojado.

-Tú no hiciste nada, solo que hoy no me siento bien- traté de ocultar el dolor en mi voz –Lo siento, será mejor que vaya con Jess para irme.- Jamie no me dijo nada, solo asintió, todavía molesto y salió del baño. Encendí mi móvil y le marque a Jess.

_-B, ¿Qué pasa?- me respondió preocupada._

_-¿Puedes venir ahora por mi Jess?- le dije con la voz quebrada._

_-¿Qué pasó?, no me digas que tu hermano…_

_-Nop, yo solo necesito ir a casa- le dije llorando. _

_-Oh cariño, voy para allá, llego en dos minutos- me dijo colgando._

* * *

Y como lo prometió, no tardó nada en llegar.

-¿Te peleaste con Jamie?- me preguntó Jess en el auto. Yo asentí. –Maldito, nada mas déjame volverlo a ver- me dijo enojada.

-No Jess, fue mi culpa, fue más bien una confusión- le respondí.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?- me preguntó.

-La verdad no, solo quiero olvidar lo que pasó hoy- le dije intentando no llorar –Lamento que no hayas comprado tu vestido y que este viaje haya sido un desperdicio.

-B, no tienes nada por que disculparte, mas bien debería ser yo, se supone que esto te haría olvida, no te traería mas problemas. – me dijo triste, ¿tengo un don para hacer sufrir a la gente?

-Aww Jess, lo que importa es la intención- traté de animarla –Bien, dejemos de pensar en eso, mejor pensemos en lo que haré mañana en la escuela. No puedo faltar para siempre.

-Bien, lo que harás será ignorarlos por completo- me dijo Jess muy segura –Ya hablé con Lauren, ella y yo no vamos a dejar que se te acerquen –parece un poco tonto pensar que podrían detener a unos vampiros.

-Bien, pero por favor, no quiero que se metan en problemas- no quería que nadie sufriera por mi culpa.

-No te preocupes B, lo tengo todo controlado, simplemente mañana Edward y yo tenemos que cruzar unas cuantas palabras- me dijo riendo –O bueno, mas bien yo.

-No por favor, simplemente remitámonos a ignorarlos- no quería que él dañará a Jess. ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?, se que nunca lo haría, no creo que haya cambiado tanto.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, reconocí el auto que estaba aparcado enfrente de ella, era el de Carlisle. Demonios, están aquí.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?- me preguntó Jess.

-No tengo que enfrentarlos ahora, no quería, pero también tengo que pensar en mi hermano, ya no quiero causarle mas problemas- le dije decidida.

-Bien si estas segura- me dijo Jess abriendo las puertas –Llámame en cuanto termines de hablar con ellos, ¿Si?- me dijo preocupada.

-Si, en cuanto se vayan te llamaré. – le dije bajándome del auto y subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la puerta. Tomé aire y abrí la puerta.

-Me puedes explicar en donde demonios has estado- me gritó mi hermano muy enojado en cuanto entré.

-Yo… lo siento… es que Jess vino…y… me fui- le dije tratando de ordenar mis palabras.

-¿Estas ebria?, ¿Volviste a tomar, después de que lo de anoche?- me preguntó mi hermano.

-Yo solo me tomé una, lo prometo- le respondí. Demonios se me olvido el maldito olor.

-¿Solo una? Y crees que eso esta bien- me gritó de nuevo, yo no sabia que responderle. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

-Cálmate Gabriel, dejemos que Bella nos explique- dijo Carlisle saliendo de la sala. Así que si estaban aquí después de todo. –Hola Bella, ¿Cómo has estado?- me preguntó amablemente. Yo por más que quisiera hacer de cuenta que no están, no podía ser grosera con él, mi mamá me enseñó bueno modales.

-Hola Carlisle, eh estado mejor- le respondí honestamente, él solo asintió.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos a hablar un poco más tranquilos?- nos preguntó. Caminamos a la sala, cuando entre me quedé congelada, estaban Edward y Jasper sentados en mi sala. No sabia que hacer así que solo me quede ahí. -¿Por qué no tomas asiento Bella?- me preguntó.

-No gracias, prefiero estar de pie- le respondí educadamente.

-Bien, te preguntarás que estamos haciendo aquí ¿Verdad?- yo asentí, no podía despegar mis ojos de Edward, al parecer no duele tanto decir su nombre cuando lo estoy viendo. –Vine a explicarle a tu hermano lo sucedido en la escuela hoy, Edward me comentó lo que pasó cuando se vieron, así que no quiso que te metieras en problemas. – dijo viéndolo a él. –Pero cuando llegamos a tu casa, tu hermano estaba un poco preocupado por ti, al parecer no había hablado contigo- dijo haciéndole una seña para que continuara.

-Así que le hable a la mamá de Jessica y me dijo que estaba con ella- me dijo mi hermano con una voz un poco mas calmada –A pesar de que te dije ayer que no podías salir con ella después de lo ocurrido. – mierda, Edward ya sabe que tomo. Aunque no se por que eso me molesta.

-Lo siento, es que yo tenia miedo, no sabia como ibas a reaccionar cuando llegaras- le dije viendo al piso –Así que le hable a Jess y le dije que me habías dicho que fuéramos de compras para relajarme- esto de mentir es un arte dominado para mi.

-Bien hablaremos de eso mas tarde- me dijo con una mirada de advertencia –Por lo pronto, quiero que subas y me dejes hablar con Carlisle a solas- me dijo, sin espacio para objetar.

-Bien, con permiso- dije sin despegar la vista del suelo, podía sentir como la mirada de Edward me penetraba todo el tiempo. Subí las escaleras pero me quedé en el baño tratando de escuchar la conversación.

-¿Ha sido muy difícil?- le preguntó Carlisle a mi hermano.

-La verdad a sido horrible- respondió mi hermano –No quiero tener malos sentimientos en contra de ti Edward, se que te tenias que mudar con tu familia, pero destruiste a mi hermana- le dijo enojada, creo adivinar por que los acompaño Jasper.

-Lo siento tanto Gabriel- le dijo Edward, su voz seguía siendo la cosas mas hermosa del mundo, obviamente mi memoria no le había hecho justicia –Pero te prometo, que haré todo en mis manos para reparar el daño que cause. Yo se que te pido demasiado, pero déjame ayudarla, te lo suplico- ¿Qué demonios pretende Edward?, yo no necesito que nadie me ayude y mucho menos él. Creo que mi hermano debió responder con un gesto, por que no oí su respuesta.

-Ahora dime Gabriel, ¿Bella tiene algún problema con el alcohol?- le preguntó Carlisle. ¿Por qué todos piensan que pueden hablar de mi a mis espaldas?- a este punto ya estaba sentada en el primer escalón para bajar.

-No lo sé- respondió mi hermano –Cambie de trabajo hace unos meses y por otras circunstancias eh tenido que llegar tarde a la casa, pensé que Bella se quedaba aquí todo el día sola, pero ayer cuando llegué para sorprenderla con la cena, me di cuenta que no estaba y cuando llego, a las 2am, estaba muy ebria- dijo mi hermano tomando aire –No se cuanto tiempo lleva sucediendo esto, pero se que ella esta fingiendo estar bien, ella pienso que no me doy cuenta, ello lo esconde muy bien, pero no me puede engañar, se que casi no come, en las noches cuando estoy aquí me doy cuenta que casi no duerme y como dije no se que tan avanzado este su problema con la bebida -¿Problema? Por Dios, me ha visto solo una vez ebria, eso no cuenta. A demás no finjo estar bien, estoy bien, maldita sea. –Tengo mucho miedo de que pueda llegar a pasar si no lo detengo, pero no se que hacer- le dijo mi hermano, con la voz casi quebrándose. Él no se merece que yo le haga esto, soy solo un estorbo en su vida.

-Calma Gabriel, mi familia y yo ayudaremos a Bella, lo prometo- le dijo Carlisle, demonios, por que esta gente no entiende que no necesito ayuda –Lo que tiene Bella, obviamente es una muy profunda depresión, tenemos que estar muy al pendientes, las personas con esta enfermedad pueden llegar a tomar decisiones muy precipitadas y de la nada- ¿Muy precipitadas?, parece que mi hermano y yo nos leímos la mente.

-¿Precipitadas?, ¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Gabe.

-Como el suicidio- ¿Suicidarme?, que les sucede, digo si me pasó por la mente, pero ahora no, esto es completamente ridículo. No puedo seguirlo escuchando, es mucho por una noche. Me pare para irme, pero siendo yo terminé tropezándome con mis pies y caí hasta la mitad de las escaleras. Obviamente todos oyeron el golpe y corrieron a ver que sucedía.

-Bella por Dios, ¿Estas bien?- me dijo mi Gabe corriendo hacia mi y ayudando a pararme, esto es tan humillante, no puedo creer que haya sido descubierta, sentí el color en mis mejillas. Cuando volteé hacia Edward lo vi sonreír un poco. ¿Por qué demonios sonríe?

-Bella, ¿Estas bien?- me preguntó ahora Carlisle, no me había dado cuenta que no había dicho nada.

-Uh.. si, simplemente quería un poco de agua- les dije cuidando mis pasos y yendo a la cocina. Sus miradas me indicaron que nadie me creyó.

-Bien, me parece que es hora de irnos- dijo Carlisle –Buenas noches Gabriel y Bella, espero que descansen.

-Adiós- murmuré antes de entrar a la cocina y esconderme detrás del refrigerador. No quería verlo a él. Sabía que mañana tendría inevitablemente que hablarle, pero ahora no podía pensar en eso. Mi hermano los despidió y después entró a la cocina.

-Bien, tú y yo tenemos que terminar algo- me dijo calmado –Bells, realmente no quiero que estemos peleados y no quiero ser el tipo de figura que castiga sin oír a la persona, tú sabes que mi trabajo es castigar, por eso primero quiero oír lo que me tienes que decir, reconozco que ayer no te di mucha oportunidad.

-Lo siento Gabe, tenías toda la razón en castigarme ayer, no debí haber salido sin tu permiso y mucho menos haber llegado a la hora a la que lo hice- le dije, la verdad es que sentía un poco de lo que estaba diciendo –Pero, yo se que tú también saliste con tus amigos y tomaste, cuando tenias mi edad, por eso te pido que no lo hagas mas grande, me gusta tomar un poco cuando estoy con mis amigas y se que ayer me pasé, pero prometo que no volverá a suceder- obviamente le estaba mintiendo en esa parte, esta es mi nueva vida y no la pienso dejar.

-Bien, te levantaré el castigo- me dijo pensativo –Pero si pondremos las reglas, entre semana no puedes salir, eso no se discute a menos que sea una tarea y en fin de semana, simplemente puedes salir un día.

-Pero Gabe, por favor, sabes que llevó muy buenas notas en la escuela, soy la mejor de mi clase, no crees que debería tener el privilegió de salir los dos días.- puse mi mejor cara de ruego.

-Por lo pronto no, gánate mi confianza y te diré luego. – bueno, es mejor de lo que pensé, solo era cuestión de que me organizara, después de todo no dijo que no podía traer a Jess aquí. Lo mejor de todo es que creo que le quite la tonta idea a mi hermano de que tengo un problema con el alcohol. Después de eso me despedí y fui a dormir. Bueno a intentar. Mañana hablaré con Edward, necesito aclarar unos cuantos puntos.

* * *

Camino a la escuela mi ansiedad estaba insoportable, así que encendí un cigarro, como siempre. Decidí llegar más temprano, sabía que Alice lo vería y le diría a Edward, necesitamos hablar sin interrupciones. Y yo estaba en lo correcto, cuando llegué a la escuela estaba Edward aparcado, Alice y Jasper estaban juntó a él. Cuando Edward me vio con el cigarro en mano, su mirada rápidamente cambio de preocupación a enojo. Esta iba a ser una larga charla. No pasó ni un segundo en lo que yo bajé y él estaba frente a mí.

-Deja ese cigarro ahora- me dijo enojada, claro, como se atreve a querer decirme que hacer o no.

-Buenos días para ti también Edward, al parecer a alguien se le olvidaron los modales- le dije cínicamente mientras fumaba, en un segundo el me quitó el cigarro y lo apagó. Esto me enojó mucho -¿Qué te pasa imbécil? Era mi ultimo cigarro- le grite sin pensar lo que decía, el dolor en su cara fue horrible, a pesar de todo me sentí mal por hacerlo sufrir, aunque se lo merecía. –Mira solo hablemos si- le dije tratando de borrar eso ultimo.

-Bien, pero no aquí, vamos a caminar un poco antes de que inicien las clases- me dijo indicándome que lo siguiera.

-Ok- le respondí y empecé a seguirlo.

-Bella- empezó –Se que debes de estar muy confundida en estos momentos – me dijo, pero no estoy confundida, estoy enojada, no tenia por que volver, no quería que volviera. Me quedé callada indicándole que continuara. –Te prometo que te lo explicaré, pero no aquí, necesitamos tener tiempo, ¿Qué te parece si hablamos en mi casa?- me dijo esperanzado –Esme y Emmett se mueren de ganas de verte, ¿Por favor?- no sabia como responder, me moría de ganas de verlos, pero creo que no estoy lista, aunque en realidad solo Edward y Alice me traicionaron. Dudé un poco más antes de darle mi respuesta.

-Esta bien, iré a tu casa después de la escuela. Bueno si mi hermano me deja- le aclaré.

Él sonrió un poco y me dijo –Estoy seguro que lo hará- algo me decía que mi hermano estaba de su parte.

* * *

Y como Edward lo predijo, mi hermano no tuvo ninguna objeción, nada mas Jess se puso como loca cuando le dije lo que quería hacer, ella piensa que él me va a lastimar mas, pero ante todo Edward sigue siendo él, quiero pensar que no haría nada mas para lastimarme. Seguí a Edward o bueno intente seguirlo. Sigue manejando como psicópata. Dios que estoy haciendo, no puedo con esto, necesito un cigarro ahora. Cuando me estacione busqué por toda la maldita troca, por suerte encontré uno. Me bajé del auto, Edward ya estaba esperándome. Saqué el cigarro y cuando lo iba a encender Edward me dijo.

-Bella, por favor, no lo hagas- Esto me enoja tanto.

-Mira Edward esta fue tu idea, y sabes que ahora fumo, acéptalo o me voy.- le amenacé.

-Bien, pero también hablaremos sobre esto- me dijo, le iba a pelear, pero se lo obstinado que puede llegar a ser. Estaba a mitad de mi cigarro cuando salió Emmett.

-Bella- me dijo mientras me levantaba del piso y me abrazaba, le devolví el abrazo con una sola mano a el también lo extrañaba –Veo que sigues siendo la misma bajita- se rió de su mal chiste –Oh pero que es esto- dijo señalando a mi cigarro –Isabella Swan, haciendo algo incorrecto- fingió hacer una cara de decepción.

-Aww a mi también me alegra verte Emmett- le bromeé. Me apresuré con mi cigarro y lo tiré. - Y ¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunté.

-Muy bien, pero luego platicaremos mas, al parecer aquí Eddie, esta ansioso por hablar contigo- me dijo mientras Edward se acercaba a mi.

-Bien Bella, creo que ahora si podemos hablar- me dijo un poco molesto todavía por lo del cigarro. Yo asentí y entramos.

-Bella, cariño, ¿Cómo has estado?- me preguntó Esme mientras me abrazaba.

-Eh estado bien- le dije tratando de sonreír –¿Y tú Esme?

-Muy bien gracias, me alegra verte- me dijo –Bien ahora dejaré que Edward y tú hablen tranquilos- y con eso desapareció. Edward y yo subimos a su habitación.

Cuando entramos me senté en el sillón y Edward se quedó en la esquina contraria. Nos quedamos callados por un buen tiempo. Edward habló primero.

-Bella, antes de explicarte por que volvimos tengo que decirte algo muy importante – yo asentí, indicándole que continuara –Bien, Bella yo… yo- ¿Edward estaba tartamudeando? –Bella cuando yo me fui, se que dije que- lo detuve ahí.

-Edward, si me quieres recalcar que no me amas no necesito oírlo gracias- le dije parándome.

-No Bella, lo que te quiero decir es que yo te mentí- me dijo.

-¿Me mentiste?- le grité –Si Edward, eso me quedó muy claro cuando te despediste.

-No Bella, no entiendes- me dijo –Yo te mentí cuando te dije que no te amaba. – Cuando dijo eso mis piernas dejaron de funcionar, me senté en su alfombra. Él se sentó a mi altura también –Tuve que decirte eso por que sabia que no me ibas a dejar ir de otra manera – me dijo – Pero Bella yo mentí, necesitaba alejarme de ti, necesitaba mantenerte a salvo y el día de tu fiesta descubrí que nunca podría hacerlo si yo estaba a tu lado- para ese entonces las lágrimas habían aparecido, yo no podía decir nada –Todo lo que hice es por que te amo, te amo tanto, pero tu me creíste tan fácil cuando te dije que no te amaba, creí que me iba a llevar horas el convencerte que era cierto- tomó un innecesario aire –Bella por favor, tienes que creerme, todo lo que hice fue porque te amo, te amo tanto- ahí no pude mas, me levanté y le intente pegar.

-Dios como te atreves a decir que me amas- le grité –Tú me destruiste, me rompiste en mil pedazos Edward – le dije sollozando –Tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando me dijiste que no me amabas, no creo que la muerte hubiera calmado mi dolor, es mas , todavía no puedo con este dolor- seguía sollozando, estaba intentando contenerme pero no podía –Sabes lo que era levantarme cada mañana y pensar que no ibas a estar conmigo, que nunca te volvería a ver, que nunca me volverías a cantar, que tendría que dormir sola en mi cama, que nunca.. nunca podría amar- eso ultimo lo dije como un murmullo. Estaba tapándome la boca, intentando contener los sollozos.

-Bella, por favor perdóname, pero tenia tanto miedo, quería que fueras feliz, que tuviera una vida normal –ya no podía.

-Para Edward, por favor para ya no quiero oírte- le dije cayéndome al piso, él me agarró en sus brazos y me llevó al sillón.

-Lo siento Bella, por favor, por favor, lo siento tanto- él seguía repitiendo, yo solo lo alejé de mi. Esperé calmarme un poco, los sollozos todavía no paraban pero habían disminuido.

-Me mataste ¿sabes? – le dije cuando encontré mi voz –Cuando te fuiste, te llevaste todo contigo, no dejaste nada de mi, yo.. yo estaba vacía, estuve vacía por tanto tiempo, creo que todavía lo estoy.- le dije viendo a la alfombra.

-Bella, te prometo que haré todo para ayudarte- esto me enojo.

-No lo entiendes, no quiero tu ayuda- le dije amargamente –No necesito tu ayuda y menos tu lastima- le dije y él se confundió. –Crees que no se que volvieron por que te dio lastima que la pobre e inocente humana este sufriendo por ti. Pues grandes noticies Edward, te estoy superando, tengo una nueva vida y me encanta. Y si te quieres quedar en Forks es tu problema, pero te advierto que no te metas conmigo- estaba mas que enojada –Te lo advierto Cullen, no soy la misma estúpida de antes. Ahora tengo una vida y tú no estas en ella. – Con eso me levanté y dejé a un congelado Edward en su habitación. Como se atreve a decirme que me ama, después de todo lo que me hizo. Antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta sentí como me agarró alguien del brazo, cuando me volteo vi que era Alice. Antes de que pudiera decirle que me soltara, comenzó a hablar.

-Bella, lo que te dijo Edward es cierto, todos nos fuimos por que te amamos, queríamos lo mejor para ti, no podíamos soportar el pensar que alguno de nosotros te podía lastimar- me dijo con una cara de dolor –Bella eres mi mejor amiga, te amo como si fueras mi hermana.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, si tu no solo no estuviste aquí cuando mas te necesitaba, si no que ni siquiera te despediste de mi- le dije zafándome de su agarre. –Pero no te preocupes, que Jess, quien si es mi verdadera hermana, esta incondicionalmente para mí, así que no te necesito, vuelve a donde estabas Alice, créeme que aquí ya no tienen nada que buscar. – Y con eso salí de la casa y me fui destruida. Necesito encontrar a Jamie, necesito tomar algo.

* * *

**A/N: Bueno, escribí muchas veces este cap, espero que les guste, me encantaría que me dijeran lo que quieren ver, les aseguro que haré lo posible por hacerlo ;). Espero que les haya gustado, por favor háganme saber que piensan. En el prox cap será la reacción y la acción de Edward para ayudar a Bella, aunque ella no quiera jejeje. **

*****El encuentro con Laurent, sucedió igual que como en el libro, pero Bella no sabe que Jacob es uno de esos lobos, también ella y Jess aprendieron a usar la moto, lo pondré después.

**Set:** Te prometo que Jasper tendrá un papel muy importante y me alegra que te haya hecho saltar. Acomodaré lo demás despss ;).

**Salli =]**


	6. Amistad y perdón

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada. **

**Muchisisisimas gracias x sus reviews, son lo mejor :D!!! Espero q disfruten este cap!!! Disculpen los errores, pero otra vez no tuve tiempo de editar. **

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Amigos y perdones **

**BellaPov**

Necesito ir con Jamie ahora, pero no me puedo arriesgar a que Alice me descubra, ¿Qué demonios hago? -¡Maldición!- grité mientras giraba la troca, ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? Decidí que no me arriesgaría, así que mejor fui a la tienda, después de todo ellos ya sabían que tomaba. _Mantener las apariencias_. Me repetía una y otra vez. Si no podía controlar lo que sentía por Edward y por los Cullen, al menos me quedaba esto de consolación. Me baje de la troca rápidamente y entre a la tienda. Gracias a Dios estaba trabajando un amigo.

-Hey Bella, ¿En qué te ayudo?- me preguntó.

-Hola Nate, que bueno que estas aquí por que tengo un grave problema- le dije rápidamente –Mi hermano le preparó una reunión a su mejor amigo y me encargó que le dijera a otro amigo que compara la cerveza, pero se me olvido, tú sabes con las cosas de la escuela y eso- le dije sonriendo coquetamente –Bueno lo importante es que mi hermano me va a matar cuando llegue a la fiesta y vea que no hay cerveza, por que su amigo salió de viaje y no le aviso- Puse cara de mucha preocupación. Espero que sea lo suficientemente estúpido como creerse eso.

-Bella, lo siento, pero tú sabes que no te puedo vender alcohol, eres menor de edad- me dijo apenado.

-Lo sé y sabes que no te pediría esto si no fuera una emergencia- intente ser mas coqueta, sin caer en lo vulgar, como me enseño Jess –Por favor, estaría en deuda por esto y se que mi hermano también- le dije batiendo mis pestañas.

-Esta bien, pero no digas nada de esto, ¿ok?- me dijo mientras me marcaba un 24 de cervezas –Y menos a tu hermano, no quiero tener problemas con la ley- me dijo seriamente.

-Te prometo que no diré nada- le dije haciendo como si cerrara mi boca. Le entregué el dinero y me fui. Definitivamente no podía ir a mi casa, no quiero tener más problemas, no puedo arriesgarme a que mi hermano descubra todo. Bien le llamaré a Jess. Jess no tardó nada en contestar, creo que estaba esperando mi llamada, me dijo que su mamá no estaba así que teníamos la casa libre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------B, cuéntame como te fue- me dijo abrazándome, no había pensado que mis ojos deben de estar mas que irritados, creo que por eso fue mas fácil convencer a Nate. –Hmm creo que tan mal como lo espera- estaba viendo directo a las cervezas -¿Qué te parece si pedimos pizza y nos encerramos en mi cuarto?- me dio una sonrisa.

-Me parece bien- le dije y traté de devolverle una sonrisa, pero no pude. A ella no le podía mentir, sabía todo de mí. Cuando estuvimos en su cuarto, me desahogue, lloré y tome tanto. Jess estaba muy enojada cuando llegué a la parte donde Edward me dijo que me amaba. –Lo puedes creer. Es una idiota- le dije a punto de quedarme dormida. Demonios, tenia que pensar que iba a ser con mi hermano.

-Maldito, no se por que volvió- me dijo igual de enojada –Pero B, no te preocupes, ¿ok? Recuerda que me tienes a mí, y te prometo que no voy a dejar que te vuelva a hacer daño. – esto hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Obviamente por el efecto del alcohol, pero además por que sabía que Jess tenía razón, pero cuando dije eso, también sentí algo muy raro, creo que era dolor. Mi móvil empezó a vibrar. Era mi hermano. – ¿Jess que hago?, no le puedo contestar así. De seguro me mata. Él ya piensa que soy alcohólica.

-Esta bien, contesta primero y yo te digo que decir. Trata de no sonar tan ebria.

-Bien- no estaba muy segura pero si no contestaba ya iba a ser mucho peor.

–_Aló- dije tratando de sonar sobria._

_-Isabella Marie Swan, tienes 5 minutos para llegar a la casa y te juro que si no estas aquí, te encierro en tu cuarto por el resto de tu vida y no vuelves a ver a Jessica - me gritó. Sabia que no podía llegar así, pero también sabia que no estaba exagerando cuando dijo eso._

_-Lo siento Gabriel, pero no puedo ir ahora, no me siento muy bien._

_-Claro que no te sientes muy bien y tampoco te vas a sentir bien cuando regreses a la casa. _

_-Por favor, te lo suplico solo déjame quedarme en casa de Jess por esta noche y mañana cumpliré mi castigo, por favor- le suplique al borde de las lágrimas realmente este día no podía ir peor. _

_-No Isabella, te quiero en la casa ahora- me dijo y me colgó el teléfono. Estaba muy enojada, por que no me podía comprender un poco, acababa de hablar con el estúpido de Edward, que no era suficiente castigo. _

-Lo siento B, déjame le digo a mi mamá que te llevaremos a tu casa. – me dijo Jess mientras me abrazaba.

-No esta bien Jess, me voy yo sola, no te preocupes- le dije mientras me paraba, obviamente me caí al primer intento y al segundo y al tercero, hasta que Jess me ayudó.

-Si, claro y crees que te voy a dejar ir sola, en serio B, ¿Tienes deseos suicidad?- me dijo bromeando.

-No, oh vamos Jess suenas como mi hermano- le dije caminando hacia la puerta.

-B, por favor no insistas, te llevo a tu casa y punto- me dijo bajando las escaleras. –Bueno aunque creo que tendremos que esperar a mi mamá, por lo visto no a llegado- me dijo con cara de disculpa.

-En serio te lo agradezco, pero creo que es mejor que me vaya ya. No quiero darle mas motivos a mi hermano para que me encierre- traté de bajar las escaleras, pero claro como era yo, cuando iba a mitad del camino me tropecé con mis pies y terminé rodando. Jess obvio ya conocía mi torpeza y estaba acostumbrada a esto, gracias a Dios tenia alfombra.

-Bueno, pero no puedes conducir, déjame te llamo un taxi- me dijo mientras me ayudaba a pararme.

-Esta bien, mañana vengo por mi troca- cuando Jess estaba a punto de llamar, alguien tocó la puerta. Jess abrió la puerta y cuando vi quien era, decir que estaba sorprendida era poco. Era Jasper. ¿Y si vino por que esta muy enojado? La verdad es que le grité muy feo a Alice, aunque se lo merecía.

-Buenas noches, se encuentra Bella- dijo con su autentico asentó sureño.

-Oh por Dios, ¡Tiene que ser una broma!- le gritó Jess – ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a buscarla? Aléjate de ella y para que lo sepas nadie los quiere aquí, será mejor que regresen por donde vinieron. – Jess le intentó cerrar la puerta, pero el puso la mano.

-Lo siento, pero realmente necesito hablar con Bella- le dijo en un tono muy educado. Es como si no hubiera escuchado una palabra de lo que le dijo Jess. –Por favor- y entonces lo sentí, sentí como estaba manipulando a Jess para que aceptara. Jess solo asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta invitándole a pasar.

-Buenas noches Bella- me saludó. Yo realmente no sabia que contestarle, me sentía un poco apenada por lo que Jess le gritó.

-Hola Jasper- le dije.

-Espero que no te molestas, pero mis papás hablaron con tu hermano y le pidieron permiso para que te quedaras con nosotros esta noche. Hay algo importante que me gustaría que habláramos- me dijo serio.

-Lo siento Jasper, pero no creo que esa sea buena idea- no creo que ver a Edward esta noche sea lo mejor.

-Por favor, te prometo que Edward no estará en la casa esta noche- me dijo.

-Esta bien- creo que esto era mejor que enfrentar a mi hermano ahora. Me despedí de Jess, quien estoy 100% segura había sido manipulada por Jasper. Si no, nunca habría podido salir de la casa con Jasper.

* * *

Después de mi embarazosa caída, me ayudo a subir al auto. Duramos en silencio por más de la mitad el camino. Hasta que él habló.

-Siento haberte sacado de la casa así. Emmett vendrá por tu troca no te preocupes- dije él. Yo solo asentí. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

-Bella, nunca tuve la oportunidad de disculparme por lo sucedido- decía sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

-Jasper no tienes nada…- no me dejó seguir.

-Por favor Bella, realmente necesito hacerlo- me dijo ahora viéndome a los ojos.

-Esta bien.

-Bueno, como te decía, lo sucedido no tiene excusa, la verdad es que me siento tan apenado contigo, yo se que por mi debilidad cause que mi familia se separara de ti- dijo apenado y triste, Dios ir en el mismo auto que Jasper cuando tiene esas emociones es muy torturante. –No tengo palabras para decirte cuanto lo siento. Lo único que espero es que me puedas perdonar algún día.

-Jasper, no tengo nada que perdonarte- le dije honestamente –Lo que sucedió fue un accidente. Yo se que tú no querías lastimarme y en realidad lo único importante es que yo estoy bien- eso último lo dije como un suspiro.

-Muchas gracias Bella, me hace sentir bien saber que no me culpas. Pero recuerda que a mi no me puedes engañar, yo se que no estas bien- respondió.

-Obviamente en estos momentos no estoy bien, digo, él acaba de volver y justo vuelve cuando yo estaba curada.

-La verdad no creo que el que tomes de más signifique que estas curada- me dijo entre comillas.

-Por Dios Jasper, no se si lo sepas pero cualquier adolescente normal toma con sus amigos- y esto era completamente cierto. –Además no tomé de más. – le dije segura.

-Bella, no te podías subir al auto, es mas ni siquiera pudiste dar dos pasos sin caerte- me dijo sonriendo un poco.

-Pues si, pero me decepcionas, creí que el tiempo que estuviste aquí te sirvió para darte cuenta que soy una torpe profesional- le dije sonriendo un poco también. Creo que él ya no se sentía tan mal, por que el ambiente estaba tan relajado. Llegamos a su casa después de eso. Me empezó a dar un poco de vergüenza, no quería que Carlisle y Esme me vieran así.

-No tienes nada de que avergonzarte Bella- me dijo Jasper obviamente sintiéndolo. –Nadie te juzgará, lo prometo. –esto me hizo sentir un poco bien. Aunque pensándolo bien no tenían nada de que juzgarme, digo es completamente normal que tomé a esta edad. Yo asentí y me ayudó a entrar a la casa. En la sala estaban Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y Alice. Dios esto iba a ser muy embarazoso, en serio no quería actuar como una ebria enfrente de ellos.

-Bella, que gusto volverte a ver tan pronto cariño- me dijo Esme -¿Te gustaría algo de cenar?- yo solo negué con la cabeza. La verdad es que lo único que quería era dormir. Me estaba empezando a sentir muy mareada. Carlisle llegó y la abrazó por la cintura.

-Siéntete como en tu casa Bella- me dijo.

-Gracias Esme, pero la verdad es que estoy un poco cansada, si no les importa me gustaría irme a dormir- entre menos hablará con ellos mejor y con eso recordé que no sabía donde iba a dormir, digo no puedo dormir con Alice obvio y mucho menos con Edward. Creo que él ni siquiera esta aquí.

-No hay problema, te llevaré a la habitación de huéspedes ¿Te parece bien?- creo que adivinó mi pregunta.

-Si, gracias- le dije mientras ella me indicaba que la siguiera. Yo en serio intente caminar sin balancearme, pero no pudo. Carlisle me sostuvo antes de que pudiera caer.

-¿Estas bien, Bella?- me preguntó preocupado. Esto era estúpido, son vampiros por el amor de Dios, claro que saben que estoy ebria. –Bella, creo que será mejor que te sientes un poco- dijo mientras me guiaba al sofá. No lo entiendo, ahorita no estaba tan mareada.

-Estoy bien, solo estoy ebria- ellos ya lo sabían, no tenía caso ocultarlo. Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando admití esto. Carlisle solo asintió y Esme me trajo un vaso con agua. –Esme me puedes ayudar a llegar a la habitación- la verdad es que estaba muy cansada para tener vergüenza.

-Claro cariño- me dijo mientras me ayudaba a pararme y a subir las escaleras. Rosalie me trajo una pijama, cosas que se me hizo muy raro, enfrentémoslo ella siempre a sido una zorra conmigo. Esme me ayudó a cambiarme y después me deseo buenas noches y salió de la habitación. Yo me quedé dormida en cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada.

* * *

Me desperté por el sonido de la alarma, maldita alarma programada. Se me olvidó apagarla, aunque de todas formas tenía que ir a la escuela. No quería tener más problemas con mi hermano, ya era suficiente con la plática que tendríamos cuando llegué a la casa. Cuando me levanté me di cuenta que había un juego de ropa para al escuela. Tendría que agradecerle a Alice, creo que fui un poco dura. Gracias a Dios también había un frasco de aspirinas y un vaso con agua en el buro. Me bañe y me cambie, cuando salí de la habitación me tope con Rosalie.

-Me pidió Esme que te dijera que te preparó desayuno- me dijo, no tan amargamente como siempre.

-Hmm..gracias- le respondí. Ella desapareció en un instante y yo bajé a la cocina, para mi sorpresa ahí estaba Edward.

-Buenos días Bella- me saludó con una media sonrisa, aún podía ver el dolor en su cara.

-Hola- le respondí.

-Te preparé el desayuno Bella, espero que te guste- me dijo Esme, sonriendo como siempre. Había un plato con fruta, otro con huevos estrellados, uno con tostadas y panqueques y una jarra de jugo. Por Dios no creo que una sola persona sea capaz de comer eso.

-Muchas gracias Esme, se ve delicioso- le dije. Pero la verdad es que no tenía hambre. Tomé medio vaso de jugo y un poco de fruta. –Gracias- le dije levantándome y dirigiéndome al baño para lavarme los dientes.

-No vas a comer nada más Bella- me dijo Edward preocupado.

-No, gracias pero ya estoy satisfecha- le dije fríamente mientras trataba de rodearlo. Vi como intercambiaba una mirada preocupada con Carlisle. Yo lo ignoré y me lavé los dientes, hoy necesito llegar temprano para hablar con Jess. Maldición no tengo mi troca.

-Jasper- lo llamé saliendo del baño, él apareció frente a mi en un segundo.

-Buenos días Bella- me dijo sonriendo.

-Me da mucha pena, en serio que si, yo se que es una molestia, pero… - él me veía muy raro, debo parecer estúpida- ¿Hay forma de qué me lleves a la escuela mas temprano, por favor?- cuando terminé de decir eso, sentí el color en mis mejillas. Él solo se rió.

-Claro que sí Bella. Creí que ibas a pedir que golpeara a alguien- me dijo riendo. Creo que fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sonreí genuinamente.

-Gracias- le dije, en eso llegaron Edward y Alice. Me sentía un poco mal por haberle gritado a Alice, a Edward no, él si se lo merecía, pero creo que Alice no, digo si me abandonó, pero en realidad en eso no tenía mucha opción, creo que lo único que hizo mal fue irse sin despedirse de mí.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya, Bella?- me preguntó Edward.

-Si, por favor- le dije no tan fríamente como en el desayuno. Decidí que no me iba a comportar grosera, él no se debe de sentir culpable por no quererme. Sentí como mi ansiedad crecía, necesitaba mis cigarros ahora. Iba a buscarlos en mi mochila, cuando recordé que no la tenía conmigo, tendré que llegar a la casa por ella. Cuando iba a decirlo Alice me dio una tímida sonrisa y después desapareció, en cuestión de nada regresó con mi mochila en mano.

-Espero que no te moleste, pero fui por ella a tu casa en muy temprano.- me dijo entregándomela.

-Gracias, me salvaste- le devolví una pequeña sonrisa. En ese momento me di cuenta que ni Edward y ni Jasper estaban en la habitación, creo que nos dieron este momento.

-Soy Alice, ¿recuerdas? Es lo que hago- esta vez me dio una muy grande sonrisa.

-Alice yo siento- antes de que terminará ella me interrumpió.

-Bella, no tienes nada por que disculparte, tú reacción fue mas que justificada. Y tenías razón al decir que no me puedo llamar tú hermana después de lo que te hice. Pero por favor, no dudes por un momento que estoy muy arrepentida- y podía ver ese arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Y en serio que si la perdonaba, pero no creo que pueda darle otra vez mi confianza. –Y que voy a luchar para volver a ser tu mejor amiga, y no me malinterpretes, no le quiero quitar el lugar a Jessica- me dijo tristemente –Pero nadie dijo que no se pueden tener dos mejores amigas, ¿Verdad?

Yo no sabia como contestar, la verdad es que no se si pueda verla como antes después de esto, pero no quiero herir sus sentimientos –Alice, yo la verdad no se si podamos ser amigas como antes y enserio necesitó tiempo para asimilar todo lo que esta sucediendo, han sido demasiadas cosas. – Ella solo asintió –Solo te pido que me dejes avanzar a mi paso. Y si las cosas no suceden como antes, no te culpes. Yo ya te perdoné- le dije sinceramente. – Alice me abrazó después de eso.

-En serio lo esperó con todo mi corazón, y te prometo que no te presionaré. Dejaré que me hables cuando estés lista- me dijo alegremente. Salimos de la casa y nos fuimos a la escuela.

* * *

Cuando llegamos me bajé del auto rápidamente, la verdad es que decir que había sido un poco incómodo era poco. –Gracias por lo de ayer- les dije antes de irme. Edward me tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera irme. Yo me solté inmediatamente de su agarre, fue como un reflejo. Él solo se alejó un poco de mi, con una cara de dolor. La verdad es que me estaba empezando a sentir un poco mal. –Lo siento.

-No importa. – me trató de sonreír, pero no pudo. -Solo quería decirte que Emmett llevó tu troca a tu casa, así que te llevaremos a casa.

-Gracias, pero me iré con Jess.

-Bella tu hermano confió en nosotros, te tenemos que llevar a tu casa, por favor- me dijo suplicándome. La verdad no me importa que les haya dicho mi hermano, ellos no tienen ningún derecho sobre mí.

-Como dije Edward, gracias pero no.- Edward me iba a seguir discutiendo, pero intervino Jasper.

-Creo que podemos confiar en que Bella estará bien con Jessica- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Edward. Él solo asintió y se fue a clase. Jasper y Alice me sonrieron y se fueron con él.

Gracias a Dios Jess y Lau ya estaban aquí. –Bella, cuéntanos todo, no puedo creer que te dejará irte con él, lo siento tanto, pero fue muy extraño- me dijo mientras me abrazaba –Por favor, perdóname, soy la peor de las amigas- juro que si oigo la palabra perdón una vez mas, moriré.

-Jess no seas tonta, no te culpo, además no es como si me hubieras obligado, yo acepté irme con él- le dije honestamente –Así no vi a mi hermano ayer. No me quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado si llego en ese estado a la casa, lo más probable es que me hubiera mandado a una clínica de rehabilitación, tú y yo sabemos lo exagerado que puede ser- le dije riendo.

-Y lo sexy- dijo Lau interrumpiéndonos. Jess y yo nos quedamos con los ojos en blanco. -¿Qué? Es la verdad- dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

-Me das asco.- por Dios era mi hermano. –Pero bueno, en otro tema, estoy tan preocupada Jess, hemos trabajado tanto en ocultar esto y por mi idiotez ahora mi hermano no me deja de molestar- le dije preocupada -¿Qué voy a hacer si descubre lo demás?- no quiero ni imaginarme como se pondría.

-Calma B, ya veremos que hacer si sucede eso- me dijo Jess consolándome.

-Si, además es prácticamente imposible que lo descubra- dijo Lau. –Lo que si es seguro es que tendrás que despedirte de las fiestas, por lo menos 2 semanas. Si tienes suerte. – yo sabía que mi hermano no me dejaría salir pronto.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo soportar dos semanas sin eso- encendí un cigarro para calmar mi ansiedad. La verdad es imposible soportar dos semanas o más sin eso.

-No te preocupes, tienes una amiga genio- me dijo Jess –Estuve pensando ayer y no puedes por ningún motivo tener nada que te pueda delatar en tu cuarto- me dijo seriamente, cuando yo le iba a contestar ella agregó –Pero, hay una forma muy segura y créeme que lo vas a disfrutar. ¿Tienes aire comprimido en tu cuarto?

-¿Del que se usa para limpiar las computadoras?- le pregunté.

-Si, de ese. – creo que tengo una lata nueva que mi hermano me dio, la verdad es que no limpio mi computadora muy seguido, soy un poco descuidada. –Bien, necesito que te conectes hoy para mostrarte como se usa- ¿Se usa? Nunca había oído que el aire comprimido se usa como droga. –No pongas esa cara, es muy fácil- me dijo sonriendo mientras recordaba algo –Y muy divertido, lo amarás una vez que lo pruebes. – confió en Jess ciegamente si ella dice que lo amaré, es por que lo voy a hacer. El día pasó sin problemas. Hasta que llegué a mi clase de historia, no me había dado cuenta que era la única clase en la que estaba sola con Edward. Y para mi desgracia, el único asiento que estaba libre, era el de mi mesa. Maldije internamente por las estúpidas mesas pegadas. A Edward no le quedó más remedio que sentarse conmigo. Aunque no se veía muy triste por eso. Creo que se veía un poco feliz.

-¿Te importa que me siente aquí?- me preguntó, yo le dije que si con la cabeza. –Gracias- me dijo y cuando le iba a responder él maestro inició con la clase. Se podía sentir la tensión en el aire. Era casi imposible resistir la urgencia de tomar la mano de Edward. Argh necesito mis cigarros. No me había dado cuenta que Edward y yo nos habíamos acercado, estábamos tan cerca en este momento, que estoy segura que él podía sentir mi respiración, tanto como yo la suya. Gracias a Dios en ese momento sonó el timbre de salida. Agarré mi mochila y salí prácticamente corriendo del salón. No quería ver la reacción de Edward.

* * *

Jess me llevó a mi casa y cuando llegué vi que mi hermano ya estaba ahí. Mierda. Creí que tendría más tiempo para prepararme.

-Espero que tú hermano no te maté- me dijo Jess.

-Gracias, ya me siento mejor- le respondí.

-Es broma B, ya no seas tan amargada. Te harás vieja más rápido y terminarás como Lauren- bromeó.

-No creo que eso sea posible- le devolví la broma. Te llamo cuando todo terminé- le dije bajándome del auto. –Gracias por traerme.

-Cuando quieres, te veo mañana- vi como su auto se perdí en el final de la calle. No quería entrar en mi casa, pero no lo podía prolongar. Será mejor que terminé con esto de una vez por todas. Entré y como lo predije mi hermano me estaba esperando en la sala. Se veía mucho mas relajado que las ultimas dos veces. Pero aún así se podía percibir un poco su enojo.

-Hola- le dije tímidamente. Él volteó y me asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

-Siéntate Bella, creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar- me dijo seriamente, pero al menos me llamo Bella. –Se que estos días han sido muy estresantes para ti- no tenía idea. –Y me imaginó lo que estas sintiendo ahora que Edward volvió, junto con toda su familia, pero Bella antes de que ellos llegaron ya te había visto en un estado un poco… denigrante. No sabes lo que me dolió verte así y yo se que piensas que estoy exagerando y créeme que quiero pensar que estoy exagerando y cambiando las cosas. Pero la verdad es que se como terminan los jóvenes que toman, ¿sabes? – tomó aire antes de seguir- Eh visto como jóvenes saludables, terminan en la cárcel por hacer algo de lo que no estaban consientes. Yo se que tú no vas a terminar así, de eso me voy a encarga yo, no te preocupes.

-Pero yo ya no soy una niña Gabe y parece que lo olvidas- le dije un poco enojada. No puede controlar mi vida.

-Entonces no te comportes como niña- me gritó -Demuestra que eres una adulta si quieres ser tratada como una- dijo tratando de calmarse –Demonios Bells, no debería estar hablando contigo sobre esto, tú has sido una adulta prácticamente desde que naciste y se que lo que pasó con Edward todavía te sigue doliendo, pero es momento en que dejes el paso atrás. Y no importa si quieres vivir tu vida con Edward o sin él, pero vívela Bells, date la oportunidad de ser libre.

-Como te atreves a decir que vivo en el pasado. Además sigo siendo la misma madura de antes, solo por una vez Gabe, solo una vez decidí irme con mis amigas, no soy perfecta sabes- le dije tratando de evitar llorar –A veces cometo errores y además, no tienes una idea lo que es saber que Edward volvió- le dije eso ultimo como un suspiro.

-Bells, yo solo quiero ayudarte, al igual que Edward y su familia. Por favor, déjanos hacerlo bebé, quiero que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes- me dijo abrazándome.

-Así que estas de parte de ellos- le pregunté indignada.

-Por supuesto que no, estoy de parte tuya, quiero que seas feliz con o sin Edward, ya te lo dije- me respondió.

-Como sea, no me importa- la verdad es que ya me estaba hartando –Por que no mejor me dices mi castigo y me dejas irme a mi cuarto, tengo mucha tarea y no quiero descuidar mis notas, que te recuerdo son perfectas.

-Bells, por favor, vamos a hablar, si no me dices como te sientes, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte- me dijo con tristeza, pero aún así yo no le respondí, me quedé en silencio, ya había dicho todo lo que tenia que decirse. Él solo suspiró. –Bien como sé que ha sido una semana muy pesada para ti, decidí que no te castigaré- yo lo volteé a ver sin creerlo –Pero vuelve a tomar así una sola vez y no volverás a ver a Jessica, ¿entendido?

-Si, gracias- le dije honestamente.

-De nada Bells, recuerda que te amo ¿si?- yo asentí y me levanté del sillón. –Y también recuerda que los Cullen y yo queremos ayudarte- esa parte no la respondí, solo subí a mi habitación.

* * *

**EdwardPov**

Hoy había sido un día muy extraño con Bella, mi vida estaba peor de lo que me imaginaba, verla en ese estado en la mente de mis hermanos y de mis padres me había dolido mucho. Nunca pensé que Bella tomara cuando se sentía triste. Me preocupa mucho y se que a mi familia también.

-Edward cuando lleguemos Carlisle quiere hablar con nosotros- me dijo Alice.

-¿Sobre Bella?- pregunté.

-Sip- respondió. Me alegra que al menos Bella perdonara a Alice, después de todo yo fui él que la convencí de que sería mejor irse sin despedidas. Además claro de que Alice podría ayudar a Bella. Lo que me sorprendió mucho fue la conexión que Bella tuvo con Jasper ayer y esta mañana, me parece que con esto podremos hacer que Bella vuelva a ser la misma de antes. Con todo mi ser lo espero. Cuando llegamos a la casa, Carlisle y el resto de mi familia estaban esperándonos en el comedor.

_Que bueno que ya llegaron Edward, hay un asunto que me tiene un poco preocupado. _Me dijo Carlisle con el pensamiento. _Pero necesito que te tomes las cosas con calma. Por favor. _Le dije que si con mi cabeza un poco dudoso.

-Bien, como ustedes ya lo vieron ayer y por lo que eh hablado con Gabriel pienso que Bella tiene un serio problema con el alcohol- dijo preocupado –El olor en su sangre era realmente alarmante y más para una persona de la complexión de Bella. Y puedo decir también por su comportamiento que Bella esta acostumbrada a tomar así.

-Así que tu piensas que Bella es al… al… alcohólica- me dolía demasiado decirlo.

-Quiero creer que no Edward, en serio quiero creerlo, pero todo indica que si lo es.- me dijo preocupado.

-¿Y que podemos hacer para ayudarla?- preguntó Emmett.

-Por ahora no presionarla, tenemos que dejar que vuelva confiar en nosotros y después ya podemos actuar para ayudarla. En otra situación podríamos recurrir por ayuda con sus amigos, pero no creo que sea lo mejor, sabemos que Bella no inicio sola en esto. – maldita Jessica, sabia que ella no era buena compañía para mi Bella, pero por que me quejo, si yo la obligue a esto. Todo esto es mi culpa.

_Edward, él que tú te sientas así no va a ayudar a nadie, tienes que estar fuerte para poderla ayudar. _Me dijo Jasper.

-Pero hay algo más. – Dijo Carlisle- Alice no ha tenido visiones claras de Bella.

-¿Es cierto eso Alice?- le pregunté.

-Si, lo siento Edward, no había querido preocuparte mas, pero el futuro de Bella esta muy borroso, ni siquiera tengo visiones, se podría decir que son como manchas. – Pero ella me mostró la visión de Bella tomando.- Al principio creí que era por que Bella esta en constante cambio, tú sabes con lo de la universidad y eso, pero lo más extraño es que obtengo visiones a corto plazo podemos decirlo. – eso explica la visión de Bella con Jessica.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de por que es esto Carlisle?- preguntó Esme.

-Por desgracia si. De esto no estoy completamente seguro, es solo una teoría, pero el día que fuimos a casa de Bella pude oler en su sangre restos de un medicamento, estoy seguro que tú también lo notaste Edward- yo asentí, aunque no había pensado en eso, estaba tan concentrado admirando su belleza –Creo que Bella puede estar tomando drogas- dijo preocupado. No mi Bella nunca podría tomar drogas, digo es aceptable que tome con sus amigos, pero drogas no. Es imposible.

-No Carlisle, es imposible, mi Bella nunca haría eso- le dije. –Probablemente estaba enferma ese día o hace poco.

-Cálmate hijo, como dijo solo es una posibilidad. Tendremos que estar al pendiente para comprobarlo.

-Edward, yo creo que Carlisle tiene razón- dijo Jasper quien había estado callado. –Ayer que fui por Bella sus emociones estaban muy descontroladas. Tú como yo sabemos lo inestables que son las personas adictas. – dijo, él estaba igual de preocupado y triste como nosotros. Se que él se siente culpable, aunque no lo sea.

-Entonces, si ese es el caso, tenemos que actuar de inmediato- le dije levantándome de mi silla.

-Edward, como lo dije, no sirve de nada que actuemos precipitadamente. Tenemos que esperar a que confié un poco en alguno de nosotros para poder ayudarla. No sirve de nada ahora, solo la estarías empujando mas. – me respondió Carlisle. –Aunque al parecer ayer estaba muy cómoda con Jasper, me parece que podrías intentar acercarte un poco más a ella. Y después de ahí ya podemos partir. Después de todo tú eres el que tiene más títulos en psicología.

-Lo haré Edward, te prometo que ayudaré a Bella- me dijo Jasper. – Lo mejor será que lo hagamos poco a poco como dice Carlisle. Aunque sería bueno que la vigiláramos, necesitamos saber como están las cosas. – Jasper tiene razón, no la puedo dejar sola ahora. Necesito recuperar a mi Bella. Haré lo que sea para ayudarla.

* * *

**¿Bueno y que les pareció el cap? porfis háganmelo saber, bueno pasando a otros temas aclararé unos puntos: Jasper esta en la escuela juntó con Alice al igual que en la peli, también Bella tiene mucho ansiedad porque las personas codependientes suelen desarrollarla y por último Bella se hundirá mas antes de que la puedan salvar. Espero que les siga gustando. Como siempre ustedes deciden el rumbo de la historia ;).**

**En el prox cap Alice lee las cartas y Jasper se hace un poco mas amigo de Bella, y tal vez haya un pequeño beso entre Eddie y Bells jejeje =)**

**Besos**

**Salli =]**


	7. Otro de esos cuentos

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, alegran mi semana (=.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Otro de esos cuentos**

**BellaPov**

Hoy por fin era lunes, nunca pensé decir esto pero me muero por ir a la escuela, el fin de semana con mi hermano había sido insoportable, incluso me trató de convencer de ir a "visitar" a los Cullen. No entiendo como se pudo poner de lado de él. Claro que no todo había sido tan malo, Jess me enseño a usar el aire comprimido y es una mágico, hasta me enojé por que no me lo enseño antes, según ella es un poco mas peligroso por ser un químico que lo que tomamos, pero en mi opinión todas son iguales. Mi hermano obviamente nunca pensó que lo podría estar utilizando para eso, así que me compró una lata nueva. En cuanto llegué a la escuela fui atacada por Jess.

-B, no sabes cuanto te extrañe, las fiestas no son lo mismo sin ti, espero que el próximo fin si puedas salir conmigo- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Jess, lo sé, siento como si hace mil años no nos vemos- y eso que hablamos ayer por teléfono. –Pero bueno mejor cuéntame como te fue en tu reunión con Mark ayer y que no se te pase ningún detalle- le dije mientras nos íbamos a sentar debajo de los escalones, era el único lugar donde podíamos fumar sin que nos molestaran.

-No tienes idea de la decepción que fue- me dijo extendiendo la mano para que le pasara a cajetilla.

-Pero si tú lo amas, cito tus palabras: "Oh por Dios Bella, conocí al amor de mi vida"- le dije burlándome de ella.

-Que simpática eres- me dijo fingiendo estar ofendida –La verdad es que no se si algún día conoceré a mi alma gemela, es tan difícil ser la que manda en la relación- yo no pude evitar reírme cuando dijo eso.

-Jess te das cuenta que suenas como una señora de 50 años firmando los papeles de su cuarto divorcio- ella solo me golpeó el hombro. Cuando estaba a punto de responderle se nos acercó Jasper.

-Bueno días Bella, Stanley- nos saludó a Jess y a mi, sospecho que Jess no es de su agrado. -¿Cómo estas Bella?- sip, definitivamente.

-Hola Jasper y bien gracias- le respondí. La verdad es que antes de que se fueran no tuve mucho tiempo de conocerlo, pero ahora creo que podemos llevarnos bien, como con Emmett.

-Bueno B, yo me voy por que tengo que recoger algo con Lau, así que te veo en algebra- me dijo Jess. Yo asentí diciéndole que si.

-Me alegra, es bueno saber que tú y Gabriel arreglaron las cosas- continúo Jasper, pues yo no diría que arreglamos las cosas, él solo me vigila y yo lo ignoró.

-Sip.- creo que esto es un poco extraño.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, te venía a decir que cambie mi clase de historia, así que ahora tengo la misma que tú- definitivamente esto es muy extraño - Realmente la maestra que la daba me sacaba de mis casillas, así que pensé que con tu profesor podría ser un poco mejor, además siempre es bueno tener una cara familiar, ¿no?

-Si, ¿Pero y Alice?- Alice y Jasper son inseparables, estoy segura de eso.

-Alice se cambio de materia, para poder estar con Edward- oh bueno eso tiene sentido, Alice siempre a sido la hermana favorita de Edward.

-Oh bueno, supongo que entonces es tiempo de que nos vayamos- le dije. Es la primer clase del día –Si me esperas a que me acabe mi cigarro, nos vamos juntos.

-Claro. Tómate tu tiempo- me dijo amablemente. Creo que esto me agrada, debe de ser el único Cullen aparte de Emmett al que no le importa que fume.

-Y ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin?- le dije tratando de llenar el vacío, además me sentía cómoda hablando con él. Cuando me iba a contestar fue interrumpido por Edward y Alice.

-Bella, me alegra verte- me dijo Alice abrazándome –Te iba a ir a visitar el sábado, pero fue un día soleado así que no pude salir- me dijo alegremente, la verdad es que se siente bien tener a la Alice de vuelta.

-Buenos días Bella- me dijo Edward sonriendo, aunque podía ver que esa sonrisa no le llegaba a sus ojos. -¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien gracias- le dije dándole la última fumada a mi cigarro. –Bien, creo que es hora de ir a clase, no quiero llegar tarde- les dije agarrando mi mochila.

-Oh nuestro salón esta pegado, así que caminemos juntas- me dijo Alice tomándome del brazo.

-Genial- le dije tratando de darle mi mejor sonrisa.

-Bella yo se que es mucho pedir, pero crees que puedas hacer una excepción y solo por hoy sentarte con nosotros en la mesa del almuerzo- me dijo Alice esperanzada. Me mataba tenerle que decir que no pero número uno: no estoy lista y número dos: Jess me mataría y la verdad es que no quiero tener más problemas. Pero aún así no podía decirle que no en voz alta.

-Alice creo que sería un poco complicado para Bella sentarse con nosotros- le dijo Jasper dulcemente.

-Tienes razón, lo siento Bella, es sólo que hay tanto que quiero contarte- me dijo triste.

-Bueno y ¿Qué tal si voy a tu casa en la tarde?- las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera pensarlas. La cara Alice y Jasper me decía que tampoco de esperaban eso, pero la de Edward no solo era de sorpresa, si no de inmensa alegría.

-Sería genial, entonces pasamos por ti después de la escuela, le diré a Esme que te preparé la cena- me dijo dando saltitos y antes de que pudiera decirle algo se metió a su salón arrastrando a Jasper del brazo. Eso nos dejaba a Edward y a mí que conveniente y el maldito timbre no suena. –Bueno, me alegra haberla hecho feliz.

-Oh créeme no solo la hiciste feliz a ella- me dijo sonriendo.

-Edward, por favor, no te imagines cosas que no son- le dije, no quiero que se cree falsas ilusiones, una cosas es perdonarlo y otra cosa es olvidar el pasado y aceptarlo de vuelta.

-Bella yo se que tal ves nunca me puedas ver como antes- me dijo con tristeza –Pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya a dar por vencido- se acercó a mí y me susurró en el oído –Una vez fuiste mía y haré todo en mi poder para que lo vuelvas a hacer- me dijo antes de desaparecer. Yo tuve que luchar con todas mis fuerzas para no derretirme por sus palabras. Una parte de mi sabía que tal ves Edward estaba siendo sincero y me amaba, pero esa es una parte muy pequeña. Demonios necesito otro cigarro. Pero claro con mi mala suerte la campana sonó con ese momento.

-Creo que es hora de entrar- me dijo Jasper apareciendo de la nada. Como odio que hagan eso.

-Sip, pero creo que hoy llegaré un poco tarde- le dije entregándole mi libro -¿Crees que puedas apartar mi lugar? No tardo.- No me importa la estúpida campana, necesito mi cigarro ahora.

-Claro, pero ¿A dónde vas?- me dijo pensativo.

-Se me olvidaron unas cosas en mi troca, en seguida vuelvo- le respondí, él levantó una ceja pero lo dejo pasar, solo asintió y entró al salón. Yo corrí a mi camioneta a fumar, cuando estaba buscando mis cigarros recordé que le había dado la cajetilla a Jess, demonios, ¿Qué hago?, en serio necesito uno ahora, y en ese momento como por arte vi la lata de aire en la mochila, creo que la guarde sin darme cuenta, no pero no puedo hacerlo, es muy arriesgado, pensándolo bien quien necesita la estúpida clase de historia. Tomé mi mochila, cerré la puerta y me fui al bosque, me enterré un poco en él y después me senté en un árbol enorme, saqué mi lata de aire y aspiré, Jess me advirtió que con una sola aspirada basta. Mierda, esto se siente tan bien o pensándolo bien, no se siente, es mi amigo favorito por que con él no siento nada, puedo hacer lo que sea, soy invencible. Escuché como unas risas llenaban el bosque y después de poner mucha atención me di cuenta que era yo.

-Púdrete Cullen, no necesito tu maldito desprecio- empecé a gritar –No quería que regresaras a ayudar a tu pobre..lancé una piedra al árbol… torpe…lancé otra piedra… y estúpida mascota- empecé a lanzar todo lo que me encontraba, cuando estaba a punto de patear el maldito árbol, sentí como una especie de barrera que no me dejaba seguir. -¿Qué demo…?- enfrente de mí estaba Jasper, pero eso no era lo peor, me di cuenta que Edward me sujetaba por la cintura. Maldita sea!! ¿Cómo voy a explicar esto? Cuando Edward vi que me calmé un poco me dejó ir. No sabía que decir.

-Bella, ¿Estas bien?- me preguntó Jasper muy preocupado.

-Si… uhm- traté de aclarar mi mente -¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?- le pregunté enojada, ¿Me habían seguido? –No me digan que me siguieron- les dije entre dientes –Por que juro que…

-Cálmate Bella, no te seguimos, simplemente nos preocupamos, me dijiste que ibas a llegar tarde, mas no que no ibas a llegar y cuando llegó la tercera hora nos preocupamos, así que Edward y yo decidimos venir a buscarte- me respondió Jasper, me sentía un poco más calmada y estoy segura que era por él, espera… ¿Tres horas? Sentí como se me pasaba el efecto, mis piernas empezaron a fallarme, Edward me detuvo antes de que pudiera caer.

-Bella, ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó ahora Edward. Yo tuve que juntar todas mis fuerzas para poder responderle.

-Si, solo un poco mareada…-tuve que tomar aire –Lo que pasa es que no desayuné- y eso no era mentira, desde ayer en el desayuno no eh vuelto a comer.

-Bien, entonces volvamos a la escuela y ahí nos explicas que sucedió- me dijo agarrándome en sus brazos, al estilo novia. Iba a decirles que no tenía por que darles explicaciones, pero la verdad es que no tengo fuerza.

-¿Puedes recoger mis cosas Jasper?- le dije apenada, probablemente escucharon todo mi escándalo. Él sonrió y empezó a juntarlas. Yo recargué mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward. Cuando Jasper recogió la lata se quedó un poco pensativo.

-La compré camino a la escuela- le respondí rápidamente- Es que en la clase de computación nos encargaron una lata por equipo y a me encargaron llevarla- si que me estaba haciendo experta en el arte de las mentiras. Él y Edward intercambiaron miradas. Demonios, creo que sospechan algo –Pero creo que ya no servirá, tendré que comprar otra. – Jasper solo asintió y me dio media sonrisa y Edward ni siquiera se molestó en fingir y su mirada me decía que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

- Bien creo que tengo todo- me dijo cerrando mi mochila, yo extendí mi brazo para que me la entregara pero él me dijo que era mejor si la cargaba él. Llegamos a la escuela en cuestión de segundos, me parece que llegamos justo a la hora de almuerzo.

-¿Puedes bajarme?- le dije a Edward en cuanto estuvimos en el patio, él dudó por un momento –Ya me siento mucho mejor, en serio- y esto si era verdad, él todavía no se veía convencido pero me bajó con cuidado.

-Bueno, muchas gracias chicos, pero Jess me va a matar así que será mejor que me vaya- les dije incómoda por la situación. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso Edward me agarró del brazo.

-No Bella, por favor explícanos primero que estabas haciendo- me dijo enojado. Ha, ¿Cómo si tuviera derecho a estarlo?

-Eso es algo que no te importa- le dije fríamente, su cara cambio completamente a dolor.

-Bella, claro que me importa- me respondió –Aunque te niegues a aceptarlo, todavía te sigo amando- no me había dado cuenta que nuestros cuerpos se había acercado, cuando me iba a mover, Edward hizo algo que definitivamente no me esperaba, me besó. Nuestros labios se unieron perfectamente, era justo como lo recordaba, pertenecía el uno al otro y se movían juntos, como en una danza, la verdad era que no quería que acabara, pero necesitaba aire. Pegamos nuestras frentes y yo traté de regular mi respiración, no podía negarlo, por mas que lo intentará no podía hacerlo. Lo sigo amando, tanto o más que antes. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, no había notado que estaba llorando hasta que Edward me limpió las lágrimas. –Lo siento tanto Bella, nunca debí haberme ido, nunca debí arrastrar a mi familia conmigo, pero tenía tanto miedo, no podía arriesgarme a perderte. Yo en realidad pensé que ibas a olvidarme, que ibas a ser feliz con otra persona que si te mereciera- yo quería creerle, en serio que si, pero no podía –Cuando Alice me mostró una visión de ti con Jessica, mi corazón muerto no lo pudo soportar, tenía que venir a verte, me hice la promesa de que si te veía bien, te dejaría en paz de una vez por todas. Pero cuando te vi ese día en la escuela, comprendí que mi mayor estupidez fue haberte dejado, Bella, por favor, tienes que parar esto, necesitas dejar de hacerte daño- Así que él lo sabía. Sabe lo que estaba haciendo en el bosque.

-Eso no es cierto Edward, no me estoy haciendo daño- le respondí. –El hecho de que no sea la misma persona de antes, no te da derecho a decirme que me estoy haciendo daño- le dije entre lágrimas y gritos. –Eh cambiado Edward, si, pero eh cambiado para bien- ¿Cómo se atreve a sugerir que estoy mal?

-Si Bella si has cambiado, pero estas muy mal si piensas que este cambio es positivo, es todo menos positivo- me dijo entre dientes. Se digna a enojarse conmigo –Yo sé que esto es mi culpa, por favor, déjame ayudarte.

Esto me hizo enojar a grados inimaginables –Número uno: no necesito tu ayuda. Número dos: no tienes ningún derecho y número tres: ya no soy la mima estúpida que era antes Edward, ya no me muero por pisar el suelo que pisas. –Y estoy 100% segura que nunca lo volveré a ser –Ahora tengo sueños propios, ahora tengo mis metas y no quiero que estés en ellas- le grité –Quiero que tú y tu familia me dejen sola, manténganse alejados de mí- agarré mi mochila y me fui a la cafetería. Gracias a Dios Jess estaba en cerca de la puerta.

-Bella, ¿Dónde demonios has estado? ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte?- me dijo enojada, pero cuando vio las lágrimas que corrían por mi cara se calló –Aww cariño, no me digas que fue el imbécil de Edward- yo no podía hablar así que solo asentí –Lo mataré juró que lo mataré- me dijo mientras me abrazaba -¿Quieres que vayamos por un rico chocolate de la maquina? – su idea para consolarme me hizo reír un poco. Después de todo no podíamos comer mucha comida chatarra, no queríamos rodar por las calles de Forks.

-Un chocolate es justo lo que necesito- le dije intentando sonreír. Caminos a la máquina, estaba en la esquina, justo a la entrada de los baños.

-Cuando acabé la escuela iremos a mi casa y pediremos una pizza, después le diré a mi mamá que le ruegue a tu hermano para que te puedas quedar a dormir conmigo, ¿Está bien?- ahora que lo pienso no me di cuenta en que momento se fue Jasper. Me siento mal por lo último que le dije a Edward, me refiero a lo de su familia. Alice realmente estaba tratando de compensarlo que paso, al igual que Jasper. No quería que me dejaran de hablar. Jess sacó dos barras de chocolate y caminamos a nuestra mesa.

-Jess espera un segundo, necesito avisarlo algo a Alice – ella me iba a discutir, pero le di la mirada de por-favor-eh-tenido-el-peor-día-de-mi-vida. Ella asintió y se adelantó a nuestra mesa. Yo caminé a la mesa donde estaban sentados Alice y Jasper.

-No irás, ¿Verdad?- me dijo intentando ocultar la tristeza.

-Perdón Alice, pero creo que será mejor si lo dejamos para otro día- le dije sinceramente.

-No te preocupes Bella, te dije que te iba a dar tu espacio y te lo voy a dar- me dio una media sonrisa –Aunque, ¿Tal ves puedas venir el viernes o el sábado?- pensé un momento en los planes que tenía con Jess.

-Creo que el viernes podré ir un poco a tu casa, pero le tendré que preguntar a mi hermano- es perfecto, así cuando le pida permiso para ir a la fiesta, estará mas tranquilo por que "estoy reconciliándome con los Cullen".

-Aceptará, no te preocupes- me dijo ahora dándome una completa sonrisa. Jasper también sonrió como ella, pero no dijo nada más.

-Bueno, me voy por que me están esperando, los veo después- les dije mientras me iba con Jess. El almuerzo al igual que las penúltimas dos clases transcurrieron normal. Edward no llegó nunca, creo que tampoco asistirá a nuestra clase de Biología II.

* * *

Hablé muy rápido, cuando llegué a Biología II, Edward estaba sentado en nuestra mesa. _Por favor, que no toqué trabajo del laboratorio hoy, por favor._ Estaba implorándole a Dios en mi cabeza.

-Bien jóvenes, hoy haremos la practica número dos- dijo el Sr. Molina, claro, esto solo me pasa a mí. _¿Por qué no me cambié de equipo cuando pude?_ Pensé en mis adentros.

-¿Quieres que empiece yo o empiezas tú?- me preguntó Edward intentando ocultar la tristeza en su voz, pero no podía ocultarla en su mirada.

-No me importa quien empiece- le dije un poco más fría de lo que esperaba, esto obviamente no se lo esperaba –Lo siento- me retracté – No quise ser hostil, por que no empiezas tú y yo termino- le dije mas amable. Él asintió y empezó a trabajar en el proyecto. Era un trabajo muy sencillo y como siempre Edward y yo lo terminamos mucho antes que el resto de la clase. Gracias a Dios él Sr. Molina nos dejó salir temprano por que fuimos los primeros en acabar, así que yo me fui a mi camioneta a fumar, Jess me había dado mi cajetilla en el almuerzo.

-Así que, ¿Ya te vas?- me preguntó Edward mientras salíamos del edificio. Pensé ignorarlo, pero no podía ser tan mala.

-Nop, voy a esperar a Jess- le dije cortante, espero que capte que no quiero hablar con él.

-Supongo que no irás a mi casa hoy, ¿Verdad?- Yo negué con la cabeza –Bien, entonces te veo mañana- dijo antes de subirse a su Volvo, creo que a esperar a Jasper y a Alice. Yo hice lo mismo solo que en mi troca, bajé la ventanilla y encendí un cigarro. Jess no tardó mucho en llegar, la seguí a su casa. Esa tarde comimos pizza y vimos unas películas de terror. Mi hermano no le pudo decir que no a la mamá de Jess y créanme que nadie puede. En la noche después de asegurarnos que los papás de Jess estaban dormidos, sacamos la botella de tequila que teníamos para emergencias. Como siempre terminamos más que ebrias, así que afortunadamente fue muy fácil para mí dormir. Lo malo fue que también soñé, soñé con el beso que nos dimos Edward y yo, soñé con la época antes de que se fuera, cuando estábamos en el prado, cuando el dormía en mi cama.

* * *

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza monumental, no quería ir a la escuela, pero la verdad es que si sigo faltando voy a bajar mis notas perfectas. Además mi hermano me mataría. No se como no se enteró que ayer no fui a la mitad de mis clases. Pero a partir de hoy me prometí que no volvería a irme de la escuela y que no volvería a consumir algo en ella, no puedo cometer más errores.

-B, que no se te olvide que el sábado en mi anhelada fiesta de cumpleaños, así que tenemos que ir el viernes de compras, saliendo de la escuela- me dijo Jess mientras entrabamos al salón. ¡Demonios! Había olvidado eso cuando hice planes con Alice y definitivamente no los puedo cancelar.

-Jess, se me había olvidado decirte, mi hermano me dijo que el viernes lo tenía que acompañar a una comida muy importante, así que no estaré libre hasta en la noche, ¿Qué te parece si vamos el jueves?- espero que no se entere de mi reunión con Alice.

-Bueno, pero entonces adelantaremos mi cumple y como compensación, iremos el viernes a Port Angeles, al bar de mi amigo y nos quedaremos a dormir en casa de Jamie- la verdad es que no había pensado que iba a pasar con Jamie, no creo que pueda seguir con los hombre como antes ahora que Edward volvió.

-Esta bien, le diré a mi hermano- en serio necesito hablar con alguien que no sea Jess sobre lo de Edward, la amo con todo mi corazón, pero si sabe que besé a Edward y que no puedo dejar de pensarlo, me va a matar. Mierda, tampoco puedo hablar con Lauren, número uno le diría a Jess y número dos también me mataría. El almuerzo llegó muy rápido, cuando llegué a la cafetería Edward, Alice y Jasper ya estaban sentados en su mesa. Alice me saludó con la mano y yo se lo devolví. Me indicó que me acercara a la mesa.

-Hola chicos- les salude. Todos me saludaron con una sonrisa, lo extraño es que Edward se veía extrañamente feliz.

-Bella, por Dios ¿Qué te pasó?, parece que te pasó un tren por encima- me dijo Alice, como siempre muy hiperactiva.

-Gracias Alice, muy amable- le dije fingiendo estar ofendida. La verdad es que me veo fatal y lo sé. –Digamos que anoche me divertí de más- les bromeé, pero al parecer nadie entendió mi sentido del humor. –Bueno ya me voy con Jess. – les dije rápidamente.

-¿Por qué no te sientas hoy con nosotros Bella?- me dijo Jasper. Antes de que pudiera irme. Y no se si estaba usando sus poderes o no, pero yo estaba apunto de aceptar. Demonios, si los estaba usando.

-Gracias, pero Jess me mataría- le dije bromeando, bueno eso creo –Además tenemos unas cosas que planear. – él no insistió. Esto me hizo sentir un poco mal, es la segunda vez que los rechazó. –Lo siento- les dije apenada.

-No te preocupes Bella, entendemos que no puedes- me dijo amablemente. Y en serio no podía. –Además después del almuerzo tenemos historia, así que ahí podemos conversar un poco- yo asentí y me fui a mi mesa. El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo y cuando llegó el momento de irnos, Jasper llegó a mi mesa.

-Edward y Alice ya se fueron a su clase, ¿Te importa si nos vamos juntos?- me preguntó.

-Nop, para nada.- le respondí y agarre mi mochila –Vámonos.- le dije mientras empezábamos a caminar.

-Bella, te quería dar las gracias- me dijo. Eso me confundió un poco.

-¿Las gracias?- le pregunté confundida.

-Si, por aceptar ir con Alice el viernes- me respondió –Recuerda que yo puedo saber realmente lo que sientes, y se que todavía no estas muy cómoda con ella, pero haces el esfuerzo, así que muchas gracias. – terminó. Alice y Jasper siempre me habían parecido la mejor pareja, están conectados de un modo especial. Como lo _estábamos_ Edward y yo. Este pensamiento hizo que mi pecho doliera. Y creo que Jasper lo sintió. -¿Estas bien?- me preguntó preocupado. Asentí con mi cabeza en señal de sí. La verdad es que no confiaba en mi voz. –Bella…

-No es nada, en serio, es solo que…- no se si deba decirle, digo Jasper es el hermano de Edward, esta de su parte. Aunque en realidad esto no es una guerra.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? Puedes decirme- me parece que debe de haber sentido mi desconfianza.

-Es solo que Alice y tú tienen una conexión increíble, algo inexplicable. Y eso me recordó a lo que creí que teníamos Edward y yo- agaché mi cabeza cuando dije esa última parte. Él la levantó con su mano.

-Bella, Edward y tú realmente si tienen esa conexión- dijo con una media sonrisa –Cualquier persona sin tener mi don puede sentir su química a 10m en la redonda, créelo, sus emociones son tan fuertes, que a veces es difícil estar cerca de ustedes. Yo se que es muy difícil que Edward vuelva a ganar tu confianza, pero por favor Bella, nunca dudes que él te ama. – yo sabía que él estaba siendo sincero, creo que hay una posibilidad de que Edward me ame o bueno mas bien de que haya amado a la persona que era antes.

-No Jasper, Edward ama a la vieja Bella- le respondí –Ahora las cosas son muy diferentes a como eran antes.

-Y esta bien que sean diferentes Bella, pero no te confundas, Edward te ama en todas tus presentaciones, al igual que todos nosotros. Eres parte de nuestra familia Bella, aceptes a Edward de vuelta o no- el oír hablar a Jasper así de mi me hacía sentir muy bien, realmente me sentía como su hermana.

-Y yo también los quiero como mi familia- le dije honestamente.

-Lo sabemos- me dijo sonriendo. –Y créeme cuando te digo que haremos lo que sea para ganar tu confianza otra vez- Para ese momento habíamos llegado al salón, el profesor venía detrás de nosotros así que la clase empezó muy rápido, ya no tuve la oportunidad de contestarle.

* * *

La escuela terminó muy rápido después de esa charla con Jasper. Pensé en eso toda la tarde cuando llegué a mi casa, ¿Realmente quería volver a confiar en los Cullen? ¿Podía hacerlo?, pero la mas importante era si yo estaba considerando aceptar a Edward en mi vida, ¿Era una opción? Desgraciadamente después del beso de ayer sabía la respuesta, sí. Argh esto es tan complicado, necesito mi lata. Me levanté de mi cama para buscarla en mi mochila. Pero no estaba, no estaba ni en mi mochila, ni en mi troca, ni en ninguna otra parte. _Piensa Bella, ¿Dónde la pusiste? Vamos piensa. _Ayer cuando sucedió lo del bosque, Jasper se llevó mi mochila y…. demonios, Jasper sacó mi lata. Como no me di cuenta antes. Bueno calma Bella, piensa en tus opciones. Ahora no podía salir, mi hermano vendrá para la cena y no quiero tener más peleas con él. Definitivamente no puedo ir a la tienda a comprar una lata nueva, obviamente la cajera se dará cuenta para que la utilizó. Aunque claro, siempre están mis pastillas de emergencia. Pero como dije, mi hermano no tarda en llegar y esas pastillas me noquean. Mierda, parece que me tendré que conformar con un cigarro.

Una hora y una cajetilla después llegó mi hermano. Yo estaba terminando de preparar la cena.

-Hola Bells- me dijo contento cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo, me alegra que para variar podamos tener una tranquila cena.

-Hola Gabe, ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?- le pregunté.

-Bien, pero muy agotador, tuve muchos casos nuevos- me dijo mientras se sentaba la pequeña mesa. – Y, ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?- me preguntó él.

-Bien, Jess, Lauren y yo terminamos de planear nuestra pijamada del viernes- le dije de forma casual.

-¿Pijamada del viernes?- me dijo levantando una ceja.

-Sip, acuérdate que te había dicho que el sábado es el cumple de Jess, así que tendremos una pijamada las tres el viernes. – le dije no dándole mucha importancia, espero que esto lo convenza.

-No me habías dicho nada- me acusó –Pero creo que si hablo con sus papás puedes ir- me dijo no tan convencido, así que decidí que era momento de actuar.

-También si no es mucho, te quería pedir permiso para ir a comer a casa de los Cullen el viernes- sabía que mi hermano aceptaría muy gustoso, pero tenía que jugar a la tonta por un momento –Claro que si se te hace mucho, lo entenderé y le diré a Alice que nos veamos otro día.

-Bella, no puedes ser descortés con los Cullen. Claro que puedes ir a comer con ellos el viernes. Es más puedes ir cuando quieras a casa de los Cullen, claro solo tienes que avisarme- me dijo sonriendo. Mi hermano era tan injusto.

-Bien, entonces le llamaré a Alice después de la cena para decirle- le dije sirviéndole un pedazo de pollo a la plancha con verduras al vapor.

-Sabes que una cosa es que tú sigas la dietas de tus revistas y otra cosa es que yo las coma- me dijo bromeando.

-Créeme, cuando llegues a los 70 años y tengas un corazón de 20 me lo agradecerás- le respondí la broma. Terminamos de cenar hablando de cosas tontas como antes. La verdad es que fue muy agradable, hasta que llegó el momento de irme a la cama. Sabía que tendría que soportar la misma pesadilla de todas las noches. Claro, sin contar las que estoy drogada o ebria. Me fui a dormir y como lo predije me desperté gritando a las 3 de la mañana. Pero eso no fue lo extraño, lo extraño fue que mi ventana estaba semi abierta, yo estoy segura que la cerré antes de irme a dormir. A menos de que… no, no lo creo. Edward no haría eso, no sin mi autorización, ¿Verdad? Tendría que preguntarle mañana.

* * *

Toda la semana pasó sin mas problemas y cuando le pregunté a Edward sobre mi ventana, él me dijo que no había entrado, yo no le creí mucho, pero de todas formas él lo negó siempre. Así que dejé el tema por la paz. Hoy era viernes, lo que significa que después de la escuela iría a la casa de los Cullen, y la verdad no estoy tan enojada con esa idea. Jasper y yo nos hemos hecho muy amigos en estos días, no estoy segura si él esta utilizando su don o no, pero me siento muy cómoda cuando habló con él. Cuando llegué al estacionamiento, fui atacada por Alice.

-Bella, por fin es viernes- me dijo emocionada –No sabes cuanto nos vamos a divertir, tengo tantos planes, le dije a Esme que te hiciera de comer, ¿Espero que este bien?- me preguntó.

-Si muy bien- le respondí. –Aunque claro que ya lo sabías, no se porque te molestas en preguntar- le bromeé. Eso me lleva a una duda que me a estado rondando, ¿Por qué Edward o los Cullen no han intentado detenerme todas las veces que me "divertido"? Claro que no es como si pudiera preguntárselos.

-Bueno pero lo hago solo por educación.- me dijo mientras me jalaba al edificio –No sabes como a estado Emmett, dice que ya quiere jugar contigo y hacerte enojar en los videojuegos – yo no pude evitar rodar los ojos cuando dijo eso. –Aunque no te preocupes, tú ganarás- me dijo sonriente. Antes de llegar a los casilleros Jess se acercó a nosotros.

-B, te estaba buscando, tengo tantas cosas que decirte antes de esta noche- me dijo dando brinquitos, estaba tan emocionada que no notó a Alice hasta que llegó a mi lado. Y en cuanto lo hizo le dio la peor de las miradas. Tenía que hablar con ella sobre esto, yo se que también lo hace por que tiene miedo de que la cambie por Alice, pero eso nunca va a pasar. -¿Te importa?- le dijo mientras me jalaba del brazo –Bella y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hablar.

Yo lo único que pude hacer fue darle una mirada de disculpa a Alice, por suerte Alice siendo Alice lo dejó pasar y se fue, Jess me arrastró hasta el baño. –Jess, no tenías que ser tan grosera con Alice- le dije un poco enojada.

-B, no me digas que te vas a poner de parte de ella- me dijo ofendida.

-No, no me voy a poner de parte de ella, por que no hay partes- le respondí –Jess, tú eres mi mejor amiga, eres como mi hermana, Alice fue mi mejor amiga, esta intentado volver a ganarse ese lugar, eso no significa que tengas que pelear contra ella, por que nadie te quitará el lugar de mi hermana, ¿ok?- le dije sonriendo. Vi como se le aguaron los ojos.

-Aww B, lo siento, es que me dio un poco de miedo que me cambiaras por Alice- me dijo mientras me abrazaba –Además como toda la semana te la has pasado hablando con su novio, pensé que estabas pensando en volver a su mesa- me dio un poco de risa ver como Jess consideraba el lugar del almuerzo la dirección de las amistades.

-Jess, no seas mensa, eso nunca podrá pasar, pero bueno mejor dime los planes de esta noche- le pregunté emocionada, desde que regresaron Edward y su familia, no eh tenido una fiesta verdadera, así que estaba mas que emocionada por nuestra salida de la noche.

-Bueno, vamos a ir primero a la casa de Jamie y después nos iremos con al bar de su amigo y el resto pues ya lo sabes- me dijo cerrándome el ojo. No podía esperar para la noche. –Pasó a recogerte a las 8:30, ¿Te parece bien?

-Muy bien- esto me daba tiempo de sobre para pasar la tarde en casa de los Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: Perdón, yo se que me tardé mil años en subir este cap, pero la escuela me absorbe, en serio y también lamento que Alice no haya leído las cartas en este cap, pero decidí que quedaban mejor en otro, después de todo es la fiesta de Jess y digamos que todo la escuela va a ir, incluyendo a 3 vamp no tan invitados ;) también me gustó la escena del beso, aunque no se emocionen, puede que parezca que se están reconciliando, pero no, recuerden que Bella todavía tiene mucho fondo que pisar. Bueno ya me voy a dormir por que estoy muy cansada, díganme que piensan pleaseeee :D. Si todavía les gusta o no. **

**PD: prometo actualizar muy pronto, como el jueves o el viernes. **

**Salli =]**


	8. Ser el viento

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S.M.**

**Muchas gracias x sus reviews, alertas y fav. Sin ellos no me hubiera desvelado haciendo el cap jejeje =)**

_**Cap anterior:**_

_-Bueno, vamos a ir primero a la casa de Jamie y después nos iremos con al bar de su amigo y el resto pues ya lo sabes- me dijo cerrándome el ojo. No podía esperar para la noche. –Pasó a recogerte a las 8:30, ¿Te parece bien?_

_-Muy bien- esto me daba tiempo de sobre para pasar la tarde en casa de los Cullen._

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Ser el viento**

**Bella Pov**

La escuela se terminó muy rápido. Gracias a Dios, por que juro que estas clases son insoportablemente aburridas. Cuando iba llegando a mi troca fue atacada por Alice.

-Bella- me dijo emocionada -¿Quieres dejar tu auto en tu casa y que pasemos por ti ó quieres irte en tu auto?- me preguntó. Hmm no lo había pensado, pero no creo que estar en el mismo auto que Edward, sea muy buena idea.

-Me parece que me llevaré mi auto. Así que los sigo, ¿Va?- le dije sonriendo. Estaba emocionada de ir a la casa de los Cullen, siendo honesta. Hace mucho que no veo a Emmett o Esme. Los extraño a todos, bueno, exceptuando a Rosalie claro. Llegamos relativamente rápido a la casa, Edward manejó despacio para que no me perdiera. Como si alguna vez pudiera olvidar el camino a su casa.

En cuanto me bajé de la troca fui levantada por los brazos de Emmett. –Pequeña Bella, ¿Cómo es que no has venido en mucho tiempo?- me dijo fingiendo cara de enojo. Yo me reí antes de responderle.

-Emmett solo ha sido una semana. No creo que eso cuente como mucho tiempo- le dije todavía riéndome. –Aww pero yo también te extrañe grandote- respondí juguetonamente.

-Por supuesto que me extrañaste, soy Emmett. Por Dios, ¿Quién no me extrañaría?- me pregunto y creo que lo decía en serio.

-Esté…si Emmett, como digas- seguimos bromeando un poco mas, hasta que llegó Alice y me jaló.

-No la puedes acaparar todo el tiempo Emmett, recuerda que Bella vino a vernos a todos.- Alice me jaló hasta la sala. Ahí ya estaba toda la familia Cullen, a excepción de Rosalie, me imagino porque.

-Bella, cariño, ¿Cómo has estado?- me preguntó Esme abrazándome.

-Muy bien, gracias Esme. Y gracias por invitarme- le dije amablemente. La verdad es que era imposible no amar a Esme.

-Me alegro y no tienes nada que agradecer, esta es tu casa, nos hace muy felices cuando vienes.- yo asentí y le di una sonrisa.

-Hola, Bella. Me alegra que estés aquí- - me dijo Carlisle.

-Hola, Carlisle. Gracias- le dije sentándome en un sillón al lado de Alice.

-Y, ¿Cómo está tu hermano, Bella?- me preguntó.

-Muy bien, las cosas están muy bien últimamente- le dije un poco apenada, recordando la pelea que tuve enfrente de ellos.

-Me alegro.- me dijo sinceramente y asentí.

-Bien, ¿Quieres algo de comer, cariño?- me preguntó Esme. La verdad es que no tenía mucha hambre, pero no podía decirle que no, después de todo ella solo cocino para mí.

-Un poco- le dije tímidamente.

-Bien, vamos a la cocina- me dijo ahora Alice. Nos siguió solamente Esme.

-Hice ensalada y pasta, espero que te gusten. Si no te puedo hacer otra cosa- me entregó un plato muy lleno de comida.

-Gracias, Esme. Se ve delicioso. – Esme asintió y salió de la cocina. Alice se sentó enfrente de mí y Edward a mi lado. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegó.

-En cuanto termines de comer nos iremos a mi cuarto y nos pintaremos las uñas- me dijo emocionada –Y después podemos ver una película todos juntos – si creía que estaba siendo discreta, estaba muy equivocada, podía ver en su mirada la esperanza de que Edward y yo volviéramos a estar juntos.

-Si, Alice, genial- le respondí tratando de esconder mi tristeza. Estuvimos en silencio por mientras yo comía. Comí un poco de ensalada y un poco de pasta. La verdad es que no tenía mucha hambre, además de que la pasta se iba directamente a mi cadera y no es como si estuviera pasada de peso, es simplemente para evitarlo. –Termine, muchas gracias por la comida- le dije a Alice levantándome y llevando el plato al fregador.

-¿Es todo lo que vas a comer, Bella?- me dijo Edward con y una mirada de preocupación. Alice también tenía esa mirada.

-Si, estaba delicioso, pero no tengo mucha hambre. Además tenemos que cuidar las calorías- le dije tratando de bromear. Fallando terriblemente.

-Bella, eso es ridículo, no te tienes que preocupar por las calorías. No estas para nada con sobrepeso. Estás bellísima- me dijo Alice.

-Gracias, Alice- le respondí apenada. –Pero no me preocupo por que pienso que estoy gorda, simplemente por que no quiero engordar. Tienes tanta suerte por no tenerte que preocupar por eso- le dije suspirando.

-Alice tiene razón, Bella, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Y estoy seguro que aunque subieras de peso, te verías hermosa- me dijo ahora Edward. Sentí mis mejillas encenderse.

-Bien, vamos a mi cuarto para barnizarnos las uñas. Edward, ¿Puedes ir buscando una película? Por favor- Edward asintió y salió de la cocina. Alice y yo hicimos lo mismos. Solo que en dirección a su cuarto. Está en el segundo piso y es hermoso. Justo como lo recuerdo. Jasper estaba trabajando en unas cosas, se veían como unos libros.

-Hola, Bella- me saludó. Yo asentí. –Así que Alice te atrapó- me dio una mirada de disculpa.

-Si, puedes creerlo, ya nadie es seguro en Forks- le dije fingiendo cara de horror.

-Me imagino, bueno señoritas, si me disculpan iré a mi estudio- dijo recogiendo las cosas en las que estaba trabajando –Las veré en la sala de estar- dijo saliendo de la habitación. Alice me sentó en la cama y sacó un estuche con un millón de esmaltes.

-Alice, no creo que una sola persona necesite tantos esmaltes- le dije riéndome.

-Bella, los esmaltes son como los zapatos y los abrigos. Nunca puedes tener demasiados- yo solo rodé los ojos ante su respuesta y me reí. Últimamente me rió mucho y sin a ayuda de nada. Parece venir natural. Se siente muy bien. –Y, ¿Qué color quieres? Rosa pálido o rosa fucsia.

-Hmm, creo que me iré por el rosa pálido, por favor- en cuanto le dije eso, se puso a trabajar. Primero empezó por mi mano derecha.

-Yo se que lo eh dicho mucho, pero no sabes cuanto me alegra que estés aquí- me dijo sinceramente. Yo le sonreí antes de contestarle.

-Me alegra haber aceptado.- le respondí sinceramente. Terminó con mis manos y siguió con mis pies. Pero las uñas de mis pies, las pinto de un color rojo cereza. Platicamos un poco más, cosas sin importancia de la escuela.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a ver la película- me dijo tomándome de la mano. Bajamos con cuidado las escaleras, bueno yo bajé con cuidado las escaleras. No quería protagonizar otro accidente. En la sala estaban todos los Cullen, menos Esme y Carlisle.

-Vamos a ver transformers 2- dijo Emmett felizmente.

-No claro que no, vamos a ver la decisión más difícil- dijo Alice quitándole la película de la mano.

-Oh Alice, no me quiero dormir- se quejó Emmett.

-Emmett tú no puedes dormir- le respondió Jasper rodando los ojos.

-Amigo, ese es el punto. Es tan aburrida que me hace dormir- era tan divertido verlos interactuar. Se comportan como hermanos de verdad.

-Oh, por favor chicos- dijo Edward entrando a la habitación –Dejemos que Bella escoja.- le quitó la película a Alice. Quien hizo un gran puchero.

-Si Bella, ¿Cuál quieres ver? La película tonta de niños y la película más hermosa del año- me preguntó Alice haciéndome una carita de perro.

-Alice, ya sabes la respuesta- le dije sonriendo.

-Ahh, esto va a estar muy aburrido- se quejó Emmett. –Bueno, pero cuando se acabé su película, veremos la mía. – se cruzó de brazos como niño pequeño.

-Está bien- le respondió Alice –Oh Bella, ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?- me preguntó emocionada. No sabía si decirles la verdad o no. Bueno, probablemente lo averiguaran.

-Me encantaría Alice, pero no puedo. Tengo un compromiso esta noche- le respondí apenada.

-¿Tienes una cita?- me preguntó un muy celoso Edward. Pensé por un momento decirle que si. Pero decidí que no quería arruinar nuestra tarde de películas.

-No, es el cumpleaños de Jess, así que iremos a un club en PA- le dije casualmente. Ahora Jasper fue el que intervino.

-¿Y te quedarás en PA toda el fin de semana?- me preguntó.

-No, regreso mañana. Es la fiesta de Jess. – le contesté. Me sentía un poco, Jess invito a todo el mundo, menos a los Cullen.

-Oh, entonces supongo que te vernos el lunes- me contestó Alice triste. –Y si tu hermano te deja, puedes venir a la casa a ver la otra película.

-Si, me parece bien- por fin después de mucho discutir pusimos la película. Estuvo muy triste, llore un poco. Y gracias a eso nunca me voy a quitar a Emmett de encima. No me había fijado pero durante la peli Edward y yo nos fuimos acercando. Argh odio como siempre nos pasa lo mismo. Como si nuestros cuerpos no pudieran dejar de atraerse. Nuestras caras empezaron a acercarse peligrosamente, él podía sentir mi respiración en su boca. Gracias a Dios, cuando nos íbamos a besar, mi móvil sonó. Era un mensaje de mi hermano.

-Hmm… que será mejor que me vaya. Mis amigas no tardan en llegar por mí y todavía no estoy lista. – le dije parándome del sillón.

-Me alegra mucho que vinieras Bella- me dijo Edward dándome una sonrisa. –Por favor, cuídate.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Eh cuidado de mi por mucho tiempo- le dije antes de salir. Dios soy tan estúpida, como puede ser que lo siga amando. Después de que me dejó cuando se aburrió de mí.

* * *

Jess y Lauren no tardaron mucho en venir por mí. Me puse un vestido corto y ajustado. Resalta perfectamente las curvas de mi cuerpo. Alice estaría orgullosa de la selección que hice.

-Así que, ¿Ansiosa por ver a Jamie?- me dijo Lau levantando una ceja.

-Mmm…- lo pensé por un momento. Y la verdad es que no estoy ansiosa de coger con Jamie como antes. Demonios, los Cullen llevan aquí unas semanas y ya me están afectando de nuevo. –Un poco- mentí, no quería que comenzarán con sus preguntas –Estoy más ansiosa por tener una buena fiesta- le cerré el ojo.

-La verdad es que hace mucho tiempo no nos divertimos.- dijo Jess –Bueno tanto. Tenemos tanta suerte de que tu hermano se metiera en la cama con su novia.

-Jess- le grité.

-¿Qué?- me preguntó como si no hubiera dicho nada malo –Sabemos que hoy se van a ir a ensuciar las sabanas, Bella. O no me digas que no sabes de donde vienen los bebés.

-Ok, realmente estas enferma- le dije –Estamos de acuerdo que estas hablando de mi hermano.- ewk ¡Asqueroso! –Bueno, volviendo a temas más agradable. ¿A dónde iremos primero? Por que realmente necesito algo que me levanté.

-Iremos al club de mi novio en turno- dijo Lauren. Y tengo que admitir que era una ventaja muy grande el ser su amiga. Siempre se conseguía a hombres grandes y con dinero. Para nuestro beneficio.

-Como sea, yo solo esperó que tenga buena mercancía- le dijo Jess. Me daba un poco de miedo consumir en lugares públicos. Se en que lío me metería si mi hermano se entera. O peor, si me llegan a arrestar. No siquiera me lo quiero imaginar. Llegamos después de eso al club. Se veía muy bien. Obviamente muy exclusivo. Y como siempre, entramos sin hacer línea. Una de las ventaja de venir con Lauren.-Bueno chicas. A disfrutar de la noche- Jess nos entregó una margarita a cada una. Se sentía tan bien en mi garganta. No se como pude pasar una semana sin esto. Después de unas… no se perdí la cuenta en la quinta. Nos fuimos a bailar en la pista. Las tres estábamos brincando y gritando en la pista. Siento como mi cuerpo se rinde ante el alcohol. Creo que me caí o algo así, por que lo siguiente que supe fue que un chico me estaba cargando al auto de Jess. Creo que era el cantinero o algo así.

-Parece que alguien se emociono- se burló Lauren riéndose como idiota.

-Obvio me em-emocione… es el cumpl-…de Jessss- les dije riéndome yo también como idiota. –Perooo no me digan que… vamos a…parar ya- no puedo decir una oración. Pero no me importa, no me quiero ir. La noche es tan joven.

-Claro que no, B.- me respondió Jess, creo –Vamos al apartamento de Jamie. Dice que invitó unos amigos, además de que se muere por verte. – hmm realmente puedo disfrutar a Jamie. Que se pudra el imbécil de Edward.

-Yayyyy- grité sacando mi cabeza por la ventana. –Saben que…vamos… a hacer… mañana- negaron con la cabeza. –Vamos a montar… nuestras ma-malditas… motosss. Sí- grité más. Y ellas mi siguieron. Llegamos al apartamento de Jamie muy rápido.

-Jamieee- le grité en cuanto me bajé del auto.

-Muñeca, veo que te da gusto verme- me levantó en sus brazos riendo.

-No, la… verdad no…solo… quiero me-meter-me en tu… pantalonnn- le dije riéndome.

-Bebé, me hiere tu honestidad- se burló –¿Así que solo me quieres por sexo?- fingió una cara de tristeza mientras me cargaba a su cuarto. Me quité mi vestido muy torpemente, él me ayudó un poco. Lo bueno es que solo llevaba panties, así que son eso no batalle. Él se desvistió en un segundo. Claro, típico hombre. Nos besamos un poco, nada apasionada. Los dos sabemos que esto es solo sexo. No amor, solo satisfacción. Y estamos de acuerdo con eso. Todo era perfecto. Hasta el momento en el que empecé a pensar en él.

-Bebé… te extrañaba tanto- dijo mientras entraba en mí. Yo me aferre a su cuello. No puedo negar que lo estuviera disfrutando, por que como dije. Esto es puro placer, pero aún así, la imagen de Edward no me dejaba.

-Edward… te necesito tanto- le dije sin pensarlo. Pero al parecer no le importo, por que él siguió en sus asuntos. Bien, no necesitó preocuparme por eso. Termine agotada y me enredé en la sábana de su cama.

-Eso fue… wow- dijo Jamie tratando de controlar su respiración. Yo no le respondí, por que ahora que estaba pasando el alcohol, pensaba más en Edward. Necesito acabar con esto.

-Ja, ¿Qué te parece si vamos por una línea?- le dije al oído.

-Me parece perfecto, cerrar con broche de oro- dijo riéndose –Pero vamos ya, antes de que decida que quiero mas.- me dio una nalgada cuando dijo eso. Controlé la urgencia de pegarle en su sexo por eso. No me molesté en buscar mi vestido. Tomé una de las playeras da J y me la puse. Necesito esa línea ahora.

Jess estaba en la sala con un tipo que no conozco y no tengo ni la menor idea donde esta Lauren. –Vaya B, al parecer alguien se portó mal hoy- dijo Jess burlándose de mi aspecto.

-J, no te pongas celosa. Estoy segura que él te va a dar tu regalo de cumpleaños- le respondí y me senté enseguida de ella. Le extendí la mano para que me diera coca. Puso un pequeño sobre con polvo blanco en mi palma. Yo de inmediato hice mis líneas y las tomé. Me dejé llevar por el momento. Me entregué gustosa a mi mundo externo.

* * *

Desperté con un muy fuerte dolor de cabeza y la estúpida persona roncando no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Demonios, quiero morir. Me moví para cubrir mis ojos y recordé que no estaba en mi cuarto. Estaba en la cama, sin ropa y con un Jamie muy drogado roncando enseguida de mí. Busqué el reloj: eran las 12:45. Demonios, tengo estar de vuelta antes de las 2:30, mi hermano me dijo que quiere que coma con él. Tengo que buscar a Jess antes de que se haga mas tarde. Me paré torpemente y busqué por todo el cuarto hasta encontrar mi vestido. Me lo puse rápidamente y me traté de arreglar mi desastroso cabello. Me rendí al poco tiempo y fui a buscar a Jess. En cuanto salí de la habitación la encontré. Estaba enredada en una sábana con e chico de anoche. Me preguntó si yo me veo así.

-Jess- le dije bajito –Tenemos que irnos- la sacudí ligeramente para que despertara. Ella me quitó y se acurrucó más con el tipo. –Jess, maldición mi hermano me mata si no estoy ahí a tiempo. Jess seguía sin despertarse. Me imaginó que es por que esta peor que yo. Y con justa razón, es su maldito cumpleaños. Argh, necesito llegar a tiempo con mi hermano, no quiero más problemas. Creo que lo mejor será tomar un taxi. Demonios, no se si tenga tanto dinero en mi cartera. Bueno siempre puedo tomar el autobús. Pero sea lo que sea lo tengo que hacer ya si quiero llegar a tiempo. Le dejé una nota a Jess sobre su ropa, de todas formas le pienso llamar mas tarde. Tomé mi abrigo y mi cartera y me fui. En cuanto salí me congele.

-Mierda- maldije –No vuelvo a usar un vestido tan corto en PA. – bien creo que no será difícil encontrar la parada de autobús. Cinco minutos después, estaba sentada esperando a que llegara el estúpido camión. Mi cabeza me estaba matando, tal ves si cierro los ojos, solo un poco. Sentí algo que me sacudía suavemente.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, vi a Jasper parado enfrente de mí. Como es que todos los Cullen siempre se las arreglan para salvarme. –Bella, ¿Estas bien?- me preguntó preocupado. Yo estaba un poco desorientada, así que solo asentí con la cabeza. -¿Te puedes levantar?- volví asentir. Él me ayudó un poco, bueno, un mucho en realidad. Me tomó de los hombros y me fue guiando hasta el auto. Creo que es el auto de Carlisle. Me subió con cuidado y me ayudo a ponerme el cinturón de seguridad. –Me alegró haberte alcanzado, Alice estaba preocupada de que no llegará a tiempo.- ¿De qué no llegará a tiempo? lo vi confundida.- Vio que te quedabas dormida y digamos que las cosas no se ponían bien. No es bueno que te confundan con una indigente- respondió a mi pregunta silenciosa.

-Muchas gracias, Jasper. Otra vez parece que me salvaste.- le dije dándole una media sonrisa -¿Cómo es que ustedes siempre se aparecen en el momento necesario?

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos a Alice. Emmett y Edward querían venir conmigo, pero les dije que era mejor que se fueran a cazar con los demás -me respondió. Esto me hizo sentir muy mal, se había perdido de un viaje de caza con su familia por mí.

-Lamento que hayas perdido el viaje por venir a ayudarme- le dije en una voz baja.

-No tienes nada que disculparte, yo quise venir, además, yo iré con ellos en cuanto de deje en tu casa. Es una viaje corto de todas formas- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Parece que alguien tuvo una mala noche, uhu?

-Jasper, yo no fue… así, solo que- no sabía que decirle. No es algo que se pueda justificar.

-Está bien, no tienes que decirme nada ahora- me dijo sonriendo. –Hablaremos de esto después, cuando estés mejor. ¿Te parece?- yo asentí agradecida.

* * *

Jasper me llevó a mi casa a tiempo. No podía con mi cuerpo. La cabeza me estaba matando, además de que tenía que llamarle a Jess. No se como le voy a hacer en la fiesta de esta noche. Jess me mandó un mensaje como a las 5 de la tarde.

_B, estas en tu casa???? Lamento no haberme despertado, pero tú sabes, después de anoche. Como sea, como te fue con J??? ensuciaron las sábanas anoche??? Lob u 3_

Le respondí rápidamente, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en este momento.

_Sip, estoy en mi casa, tengo que el peor dolor de cabeza, juró que voy a morir. Te veo en la noche y te cuento todo =D. lob u too. _

Me dormí dos o tres horas más. Pero, lamentablemente me tenía que levantar, si no llegó temprano Jess me mata. Me puse el primer vestido que encontré. No me importa mucho la verdad. Argh mierda, odio como a veces me escuchó como la vieja Bella. Y eso no puede ser, me prometí a mi misma, que nunca volvería a ser la de antes. Y lo voy a cumplir. Lauren pasó por mi como a las 9.

-Adiós Gabe, nos vemos mañana- le dije bajando las escaleras.

-¿Mañana?- me preguntó -¿No vas a venir a dormir hoy tampoco?

-Ya te había dicho que hoy es la fiesta de Jess- le dije abriendo la puerta.

-Está bien, pero vuelve mañana temprano- me dijo derrotado.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Jess, no había nadie todavía. Que bueno, así podría hablar con ella. Esperó que Jamie no se aparezca hoy, no estoy de humor para verlo.

-B –me dijo Jess abrazándome. –No sabes como fue anoche. Fue wow- me dijo. Y así siguió contándome de cómo él era el amor de su vida. Lo interesante es que también le dio una nueva droga de regalo de cumpleaños.

-Por favor, dime que guardaste algo para mí- le dije fingiendo una cara de amenaza –Sabes que yo si lo habría hecho.

-Uff, parece que la pequeña Bella quiere cada día mas- se rió Lauren. Y esto era cierto, mi cuerpo cada vez me pedía más.

-Tranquila B, obvio que la guardé para nosotros. – me dijo sacándola –Pero antes vayamos abajo, la gente no debe tardar en llegar. Los papás de Jess decidieron hoy salir a PA, para darle un poco de privacidad a Jess. Después de todo era su cumpleaños numero 18. No tardaron mucho en llegar. Al poco tiempo la casa estaba llena de gente, mucho que ni siquiera conocía. Yo me fui con Lauren mientras Jess saludaba a unos amigos, nos fuimos a la cocina a preparar nuestras bebidas.

-Por la buena vida- dijo Lauren levantando su vaso. E hice lo mismo con el mío y brindamos. –Vayamos a buscar a la zorra de Stanley para que nos de ese nuevo dulce. – me jaló del brazo y fuimos con Jess a la sala. Aparentemente estaba con su nuevo amor.

-Jess, venimos a que nos des de tus dulces- le dije riéndome. Maldición, creo que me estoy poniendo ebria otra vez.

-Vaya chicas, si que ustedes llegan en el momento justo.- dijo sarcásticamente. Lauren y yo solo rodamos los ojos. –Pero, como soy la mejor de las amigas. Aquí tienen- dijo entregándonos un paquete, contenía un polvo blanco. Un polvo muy fino, era hermoso. De solo verlo se me hizo agua la boca.

-Te recomiendo que lo inhales. -Me dijo el nuevo novio de Jess, entregándome una pipa. Realmente este tipo si que me agradaba. –Será mejor que se vayan a un cuarto.- Lauren y yo no tardamos mucho para irnos. Nos fuimos al cuarto de Jess y ahí encendimos la pipa. Yo fui la primera en fumar. No puedo describir lo que sentí… soy realmente… invencible. Puedo hacer todo lo que quiera y no me puede dañar. Necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de Edward a mi lado, por mucho que lo odiara. Lo necesito aquí, conmigo. Sin pensar dos veces lo que hacía, saqué mi celular y marqué su número. Él contestó al segundo timbre.

_-¿Bella?- contestó preocupado._

_-Claro que soy yo tontito, ¿Quién mas te llamaría de mi celular?- los vampiros pueden ser tan idiotas._

_-¿Estás bien? Te escuchas un poco… rara._

_-¿Rara? Eso no es de buena educación Eddie. ¿No te enseñaron como se debe de tratar a una dama?_

_-¿Estas en casa de Jess?- me preguntó._

_-Tal vez._

_-Bella…- me dijo en tono de advertencia. Dios, esté hombre puede ser tan aburrido. _

_-Si capitán aburrido, estoy aquí. ¿Quieres hacerme compañía?- traté de preguntarle en una voz sexy. _

_-Estamos saliendo para allá. No te muevas de ahí. _

Y con eso colgó. Bueno, parece que esta noche, Eddie y yo nos vamos a divertir. Aunque dijo, ¿estamos?.

**(A/N:Iba a cortarlo aquí, pero hace mucho que no actualizo, se merecen un super capitulo =])**

* * *

**Edward Pov**

En cuanto mi Bella me llamó salimos para allá. Acabábamos de regresar de nuestro viaje de caza, Alice dijo que no vio nada malo con Bella. Supongo que los planes cambiaron. Dios, se oía tan mal. Espero que esté bien.

-_Hermano, tranquilo_- pensó Jasper –_Ella estará bien, estamos a unos minutos de la casa de Stanley. _

-Es solo que, la hubieras escuchado. Se oí tan perdida, tan no Bella. Dios, ¿Qué eh hecho?- me aferré al volante casi al punto de romperlo. Jasper puso su mano en mi hombro para tratar de calmarme.

-Edward, si realmente quieres ayudar a Bella. Tienes que empezar por dejar que ella asuma la responsabilidad de sus actos. Esto no es culpa de nadie. Simplemente Bella estaba deprimida y desgraciadamente eligió el camino equivocado para salir de eso- yo le iba a interrumpir, pero él no me dejo. Mi Bella no estaría deprimida si no la hubiera dejado hace unos meses. –No había forma en que tú lo evitaras. No lo entiendes, tenías que irte, tenía que comprobar que no puedes vivir sin ella y lo más importante ella sin ti. Desgraciadamente los actos del pasado no los podemos cambiar Edward, así que sigue mi consejo y en lugar de atormentarte por el pasado, canaliza toda tu energía para ayudar a Bella.- _No estas sólo hermano, sabes que amamos a Bella. Ella es una de nosotros y no vamos a dejar que nada le pasé_. – Me aseguró en sus pensamientos.

-Tienes razón, mi Bella estará bien.- tiene que estarlo.

-Bien, ahora haremos la planeación- dijo Alice, quien había permanecido tan extrañamente callada, que casi me olvido de su presencia. –Jasper y yo esperaremos en el auto. Ya que como Bella te llamó a ti, tú eres el encargado de traerla. No importa lo que tengas que hacer. – Y claro que no importaba. A estas alturas utilizaré todas mis fuerzas para obligarla. –Después cuando esté mas tranquila, seguramente no querrá hablar contigo, estará muy enojada- me dio una mirada de disculpa. Pero si esto significaba que ella estaría bien, entonces no me importa que se moleste conmigo.

-Así que aquí es donde entro yo. – dijo Jasper –Me eh ganado la un poco la confianza de Bella, así que será fácil que hable conmigo. Cree que soy el único que acepta su nueva vida.

-Bien, llegamos- dije estacionando mi auto. La casa se veía en completo desorden, podías ver a chicos tirados afuera de la casa de los Stanley. Fue una tortura correr a paso normal para encontrar a mi Bella. Seguí su olor y el pensamiento de otras personas hasta el cuarto de Jessica, me parece. Cuando volteé a la esquina de la habitación, vi la imagen mas horrenda. Mi ángel estaba ahí, abrazando sus rodillas, estaba llorando. Pero eso desgraciadamente no era lo más horrible, lo peor era que seguía inhalando ese veneno. Por Dios, esto es mucho peor de lo que pensé. Corrí a su lado a abrazarla.

-¿Edward?- me preguntó asustada.

-Aquí estoy, amor- le dije acariciándole el cabello. –Todo estará bien, te lo prometo- le dije cargándola en mis brazos. Era tan frágil.

-Tengo miedo, Edward. – me dijo volviendo a llorar. Enterró su cabeza en mi cuello –Por favor, no me dejes. Otra vez no.- suplicó. Mi muerto corazón se retorció al oír eso.

-Nunca mas, amor. Nunca más. – me apresuré a llevarla al auto, pero desgraciadamente, antes de que pudiera salir, esa basura llamada Stanley se puso enfrente de mí.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Bella?- me dijo enojada. Yo estaba tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no arrancarle mi cabeza. Gracias a Dios, en ese momento aparecieron Alice y Jasper.

-Quítate de mi camino antes de que pierda la paciencia- le gruñí.

-No pienses por un segundo que te vas a aprovechar de ella- me respondió. Nunca había conocido a alguien más estúpido en mi vida.

-Stanley- le dijo Jasper –Con todo respeto, que tú no mereces. Obviamente, Bella es responsabilidad de nosotros, así que te recomiendo que te alejes.- Podía leer como Jasper le mandaba olas de miedo, bien, se merecía sufrir. Por suerte no dijo nada más y se fue.

-¿Cómo está?- me preguntó el preocupado.

-Creo que está bien físicamente, por ahora. Pero me sentiré mas tranquilo cuando lleguemos a la casa y la vea Carlisle- le dije saliendo de la casa. Me ayudaron a acomodar a Bella en el asiento trasero.

-Edward, ¿Qué sucedió?- me volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez, estábamos dentro del auto.

-No lo sé. Cuando llegué estaba en el piso, abrazando sus rodillas y llorando desconsoladamente. Ahora solo parece que esta en trance- le dije con temor.

-_Puedo sentir el terror de Bella_- pensó alarmado.

-Tranquila Bella, ahora estas con nosotros. – le dijo Alice acariciándole el cabello.

Llegamos a casa en cuestión de nada. Yo la agarré en mis brazos y la cargué hasta mi habitación. Carlisle llegó detrás de mí. Salí de la habitación para darle un poco más de privacidad. Mi Bella tiene que estar bien, nosotros vamos a hacer que ella esté bien.

* * *

**Jasper Pov**

Sentir el terror de Bella fue desgarrador. Nunca pensé el sentir eso hacia un humano. Pero la verdad es que, veo a Bella como si fuera mi hermana. Como si fuera Rosalie o incluso Emmett. De hecho, creo que de una forma más protectora, por que ella es mucho más frágil que ellos. Alice entró con Bella para ayudarla a cambiar de ropa, en cuanto salió me abrazó de la cintura y se aferró a mi. Podía sentir la tristeza de ella, se que Alice la ama no solo como una hermana, si no como su mejor amiga. Se que se siente culpable, al igual que todos. Pero como lo dije a Edward, ahora lo importante es ayudarla. Carlisle salió de la habitación de Edward e inmediatamente todos lo rodeamos.

-Calma, Bella está bien. Por ahora- nos dijo a todos.

-¿Pero que sucedió, Carlisle?- le preguntó Edward.

-Fue el efecto de la droga. Imagino que por el olor y por su comportamiento fue una droga llamada cristal de metanfetamina. – dijo preocupado –Debemos evitar que Bella vuelva a consumir eso. Es la peor de las drogas, desgraciadamente el 99% de las personas que la consumen, desde la primera vez se hacen adictas.

-Eso no va a suceder- le dije –Bella, será ese 1%. Recordemos que Bella siempre se las arregla para salir de las estadísticas.

-Si, mi Bella siempre ha sido la excepción a todo. – dijo Edward tratando de sonreír.

-Por ahora hay que dejarla descansar. Mañana hablaremos con ella. – dijo Carlisle. –Jasper, me parece que eres el más indicado para hacerlo.- yo asentí aferrándome mas a mi esposa. Se que tengo que ayudar a Bella y lo voy a hacer.

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Estaba teniendo un sueño muy raro. Edward y yo estábamos acostados en una hermosa cama dorada. Me parece que era su habitación. Yo estaba acurrucada a su cuerpo. –Buenos días Bella durmiente- me dijo Edward al oído. Un momento, esto no es un sueño. Estoy en la habitación de Edward, en una cama que no sabía que tenía. Él entendió mi cara de interrogación. –En la noche estabas un poco… estresada. Así que me hablaste para que fuera por ti, ¿No lo recuerdas?- me preguntó preocupado. Yo negué con la cabeza. –Bueno, pues cuando me hablaste yo fui por ti, estabas un poco estresada, como dije antes. Así que te traje a mi casa, para que te viera Carlisle. – demonios, eso quiere decir que olio mi sangre. Todos olieron mi sangre.

-Ya lo saben- le dije con la cabeza abajo. Al principio el no me entendió, pero después me respondió.

-No hablaremos de eso ahora. No te preocupes. – yo asentí sin saber que responderle. -¿Tienes hambre?- me preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza, lo único que quería hacer era darme una ducha y aclarar mis ideas. ¿Qué demonios pasó anoche? -¿Segura? Me parece que deberías comer algo. A tu estomago le vendría bien. – me trató de convencer.

-No gracias. Solo quiero tomar una ducha, ¿Si no te molesta?- le pregunté tímidamente.

-No claro que no. Te dejaré sola para que lo hagas. Utiliza el baño de mi cuarto, le pediré a Alice que te suba algo de ropa. – me dijo.

-Gracias- le respondí, poniéndome de pie. Me tambalee un poco, pero recuperé el equilibrio. Caminé muy lentamente al baño, mi cuerpo se sentía tan cansado, solo quería quedarme en cama todo el día. Me bañe lentamente, cuando salí del baño encontré unos jeans y una blusa sobre la cama, le tendría que preguntar a Alice sobre esto. Me vestí y no supe que hacer, no quería salir, no creo que me sienta muy cómoda estando allá afuera ahora que saben mis nuevos "hábitos". Es curioso como cambian las cosas de un día para otro, el viernes me sentía tan feliz cuando estaba aquí con ellos y ahora me siento tan avergonzada. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ligero toqué en la puerta. Se abrió lentamente y asomó la cabeza.

-¿Podemos hablar, Bella? Es realmente importante- me dijo Jasper.

-Claro, adelante- le respondí, moviéndome de la cama al sillón negro, que ahora estaba recargado en la ventana.

-Bella, quiero que hablemos honestamente de lo de anoche- me dijo sin rodeos. Pero aún así decidí hacerme la tonta.

-No se de que hablas, Jasper- bajé mi vista. Obviamente no puedo verlo a mi cara.

-Bella, te prometo que no estoy aquí para juzgarte o menos para regañarte- me dijo acercándose a mi lado. Se sentó al otro extremo del sillón. –Solo quiero que hablemos, como amigos.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?- le pregunté.

-Quiero saber desde cuando consumes- yo me congele cuando me dijo eso. Y de pronto sin poder evitarlo empecé a llorar. ¿Qué demonios sucede conmigo?

* * *

**A/N: Lamento el retraso, pero no había podido terminarlo y subirlo. Bueno se que aquí tampoco vimos lo de las cartas, pero en serio que ya no podía seguir, como pueden ver deje la conversación abierta, así que en el prox seguro veremos las cartas y la reacción de Edward y los Cullen , quiero tocar punto por punto, espero que no las aburra. Si lo hago por favor díganmelo. También quería decirles que me parece que si habrá anorexia en este historia, pero solo como efecto secundario de el consumo de drogas. Por que si no, sería prácticamente imposible para Bella recuperarse. Además como ya vieron, en este cap hubo mas ExB, digamos que Bella se esta dejando querer, claro hasta el otro cap que aparezca cierto chico en la escuela jejeje. Espero que les guste, ahora si, subiré el otro muy pronto. **

**Besos**

**Salli =]**


	9. Cada color al cielo

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de los personajes. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, se que lo digo siempre, pero en serio soy muy importantes para mi. **

**Capitulo anterior:**

_-Bella, te prometo que no estoy aquí para juzgarte o menos para regañarte- me dijo acercándose a mi lado. Se sentó al otro extremo del sillón. –Solo quiero que hablemos, como amigos._

_-Bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?- le pregunté._

_-Quiero saber desde cuando consumes- yo me congelé cuando me dijo eso. Y de pronto sin poder evitarlo empecé a llorar. ¿Qué demonios sucede conmigo?_

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**Cada color al cielo**

**Bella Pov **

Jasper puso su mano en mi hombro para consolarme. Yo intenté calmarme un poco y estoy segura que él me estaba tratando de ayudar. Después de unos minutos, por fin pude controlar mi llanto. Aún caían las lágrimas, pero al menor ya no sollozaba.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- me dijo haciéndome pequeños círculos en la espalda. Yo asentí no confiando en mi voz. –Bella, como dije antes no vengo a juzgarte. – Tomó aire –Tampoco vengo a decirte que dejes de hacerlo y que nos vayamos a tomar un helado. Lo único que quiero es que hables conmigo. – Yo me quedé callada –Bien, entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo todavía. Pero, ¿Te parece si yo te hablo un poco de mí? Después de todo, me di cuenta que no te eh contado mucho, si no es nada de mi vida. ¿Así que quieres oír un poco mi pasado?- No es como si me pudiera hacer ningún daño escucharlo, yo le volví a decir que si con la cabeza. –Bueno ¿Por donde empezaré?, ¿Alguna vez Edward te contó como me convertí?- me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza. –Verás, todo empezó muchos años atrás…- me contó como se convirtió y como se arrepintió de matar humanos. Y gracias a eso conoció a Alice. –Lo que quiero decir con mi historia es que, cometí muchos errores, algunos más graves que otros, pero aún así muchos. Creí que no había manera de reparar todo lo que había hecho sabes, creí que parte de mi castigo por todo lo que hice, iba a ser vivir en soledad y con esos sentimientos siempre dentro de mí. Pero estaba tan equivocado. Bella, si algo eh aprendido en mis muchos años de vida es que, nada esta escrito en piedra y nadie, nadie más que tú puede decidir que hacer con su vida. Tú eres la única persona que tienes el poder de cambiarlo, no lo cedas Bella. Y lo digo en serio, por más que yo o mi familia queramos que dejes de hacerte daño de esa manera, no podemos obligarte. Pero si te juró que no nos vamos a ninguna parte, si tú crees que Edward es obstinado, entonces nosotros crearemos un nuevo nivel para eso.- yo sonreí un poco ante su comentario.

-Entonces supongo que debería advertirles que yo soy una torpe tóxica- dije en voz muy baja. Obviamente, el siendo vampiro lo escuchó perfectamente.

-¿Perdón? – me dijo.

-Nada, solamente pensando un poco en el pasado.- le respondí.

-Creo haber escuchado algo de torpe y tóxica, te importaría elaborarlo un poco.- insistió. Yo suspiré antes de contestarle.

- El martes se cumplen 2 años- le dije viendo al piso. Cuando terminé levanté mi cara y vi sus ojos llenos de confusión –Tres años desde la muerte de… desde la muerte de Charlie- me mordí los labios, intentando frenan mis lágrimas.

-Lo siento- me dijo sinceramente.

-Lo sé, no pienses que con eso estoy tratando de justificar mis acciones. A decir verdad, ni siquiera yo recordaba el aniversario de su muerte. Mi hermano me dijo el otro día que tenía que ir a la misa, por eso es que lo sé.- él se quedó callado, indicándome que continuara. Me paré del sillón y me puse enfrente de la ventana, viendo al bosque. –Lo que mas me asusta es que no sentí remordimiento alguno cuando mi hermano me recordó. Solo sentí… alivio. Alivio de haber olvidado el día de la muerte de mi padre.- de nuevo las lágrimas corrían libremente por mi rostro. Dios, odio ser tan débil.

-Bella, él que llores no significa que eres débil.- dijo Jasper. Obviamente sintió mis emociones.

-El borrar de mi mente uno de los peores errores de mi vida, ¿No es de personas débiles?- le pregunté ignorando lo que me había dicho. –Sabes que, me retracto, no es de personas débiles. Es de personas egoístas, por que no me explico que clase de hija puede ser tan egoísta, que prefiere ignorar a su padre en sus últimos meses de vida, no asistir al entierro y ni siquiera recordar el día de su muerte- le dije eso ultimo sollozando. –Prefiero irme a drogar con mis amigos y después meterme a la cama con el primer idiota que se ponga enfrente de mí. Merezco todo lo malo que me pase, Jasper. Edward y tú están equivocados si piensan que estoy sufriendo injustamente. Merezco el sufrimiento. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?- él negó con la cabeza –Que no quiero cambiarlo, no quiero cambiar Jasper. Me gusta la nueva persona que soy. Me gusta ser esta Bella que no esta todo el día llorando y quejándose de su vida en silencio. Me gusta sentirme fuerte. Me gusta no sentir que soy tan tóxica y torpe que hago que todas las personas que están a mí alrededor se alejen o mueran- mis rodillas se rindieron en ese momento, Jasper me sostuvo en sus brazos antes de que cayera.

-Calma Bella, todo va estar bien. Lo prometo.- me dijo meciéndome en sus brazos. Me cargó y me llevó a la cama. No se si era mi imaginación, pero creo que empecé a oír mi nana. Sentí como mis parpados estaban cada vez mas pesados. Me entregué a la oscuridad gustosa.

* * *

**Edward Pov**

No podía soportar oír a mi Bella, sus palabras realmente atravesaban cada fibra de mi muerto corazón. No entendía como ella podía culparse, no entendía como ella podía sentirse de esa manera. Como no se da cuenta que es el ser mas perfecto que existe sobre la tierra. Dios, mi Bella esta tan perdida. Decidí ir con ella pero Carlisle me detuvo.

-_No Edward, déjala que se desahogue con Jasper_.- pensó.

-Pero yo quiero ser quien la consuele- le respondí.

-Pero no puedes, no ves que es la primera vez que se abre así con alguien, ella realmente lo único que necesita es que respetes su espacio- dudé por un momento. Mi padre tiene razón, no puedo ir en estos momentos con ella, por mas que me mate, tengo que esperar a que ella venga conmigo. Asentí para decirle que entendía su punto. Así que en vez de ir con Bella, fui a mi piano. Necesitaba relajarme un poco, así que empecé a tocar. No lo había hecho desde que nos fuimos de Forks. No pude evitar sonreír cuando la nana de Bella empezó a llenar la habitación. No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero fui interrumpido por Jasper.

-Reunión familiar- dijo en un murmullo por mientras salía de mi habitación.

En menos de un minuto todos estábamos reunidos en la sala.

-Bien, me parece que todos escucharon lo que sucedió con Bella- empezó, Alice estaba aferrada a él y creo que después de mi es la que mas se siente culpable por lo que esta sucediendo. – Carlisle, antes de continuar, me gustaría que me dijeras tu opinión.- le preguntó Jasper.

-Hmm, pienso que no debemos presionarla. Debemos de esperar a que ella hablé cuando se sienta cómoda, como lo hizo hoy. No estoy seguro si nos corresponde o no decirle a su hermano lo que esta sucediendo, me parece que tú eres él que esta en mejor posición para decidirlo.- le contestó mi padre.

-Creo que debemos esperar a que Bella lo haga por si sola. Como le dije no la podemos obligar a dejar su nuevo estilo de vida.- su respuesta me desconcertó un poco. Iba a continuar pero hable primero.

-¿Qué no la podemos obligar? Claro que la podemos obligar, somos vampiros, por Dios, ni siquiera es competencia para nosotros.- le grité prácticamente.

- ¿Cómo puedes sugerir que usemos la fuerza para someterla? Edward, si realmente quieres ayudarla tienes que entender que ella es un ser individual, es muy capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones- me respondió.

-Jasper, creo que es claro que ella no sabe que es lo que mas le conviene.- ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta de eso?

- Nunca dije que esas decisiones eran las correctas, Edward, Bella sabe lo que esta haciendo y la única en la que la puedes ayudar en estos momentos es, estando a su lado y amándola. Tienes que entender que sea como sea ella lo eligió, ella necesita elegir el curarse también.- me respondió con calma. Yo le iba a contestar pero fui interrumpido.

- Edward, tu hermano tiene razón, si quieres ayudar a Bella tienes que dejar que ella sola tomé la decisión de mejorar. No vas a conseguir nada sometiéndola.- dijo Carlisle. –Así que, por favor Jasper, continúa con lo que nos ibas a sugerir y Edward dejemos los comentarios para el final.- yo asentí y me volví a sentar.

- Bien, como estaba diciendo. Me parece que Bella debe darse cuenta por sí sola que sus decisiones están equivocadas y que tiene que dejar por completo su estilo de vida. Así que nosotros le haremos ver que esta equivocada de una manera muy sutil- dijo esto ultimo viéndome a mi. _Calma hermano, yo confío en que ella es muy fuerte e inteligente. Se dará cuenta de inmediato._ Me dijo en su mente.

-Está bien, confiaré en que Bella recapacitará. Pero, quiero decirles que si considero que la situación se esta tornando más caótica, tomaré las medidas necesarias. Y en eso no hay cambio de opinión- les dije sin espacio para replica.

-Bien, me parece justo. Pero, por favor, hijo. Haznos saber antes de actuar, es lo único que te pido- me dijo mi padre.

-De acuerdo, les comunicaré mis decisiones. – espero con todo mi ser que las cosas nunca lleguen al grado en el que yo me vea obligado a tomar medidas drásticas. Íbamos a continuar discutiendo pero, escuchamos como Bella se despertó. Decidimos terminar la reunión en la noche. Para colmo, mi Bella fue despertada por la culpable de todo, Stanley, al parecer, no encontró mejor hora para llamarle. En cuanto terminó de hablar con ella, salió de mi habitación. Bajó lentamente los escalones, hasta detenerse en el último. Se veía confundida de vernos a todos reunidos en la sala.

-Hmm, me tengo que ir- dijo tímidamente –Pero, quería agradecerles y disculparme por lo sucedido anoche- dijo todavía en el pie de la escalera.

-Bella, no tienes nada por que disculparte.- le respondí. Ella se sonrojo un poco, no podía evitar sonreír un poco. Es hermosa.

-¿Por qué no desayunas algo antes de irte, Bella? Estoy segura que debes estar hambrienta.- le dijo mi mamá.

-Muchas gracias, Esme. Pero realmente no tengo hambre, además tengo que irme ya.- dijo de nuevo apenada. Va con Stanley. Como desearía poder detenerla. –Edward, me gustaría hablar contigo antes de irme, si no te importa.

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Le pedí a Edward que me llevará a mi casa por que necesitó hablar con él, el único problema es que no se por donde empezar. Estábamos los dos callados en su auto, solo se escuchaba la música de fondo. Me armé de valor y hable.

-Edward, realmente necesito hablar contigo sobre lo de anoche- le dije – Pero antes de hacerlo, necesito que me respondas algo sinceramente, ¿Puedes?- le pregunté.

-Lo intentaré- me respondió. Yo tomé aire antes de continuar.

-Hmm, quiero saber que sucedió anoche exactamente.- le dije con vista en mis manos.

Él suspiró antes de contestarme –Anoche tú me llamaste como a la 1 de la mañana, sonabas un poco rara. No se el verdadero motivo de tu llamada, por que nuca me los dijiste. Te pedí que me dijeras donde estabas para poder ir por ti, no podía permitir que estuvieras sola en la condición en la que estabas. – apretó un poco mas el volante –Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Stanley, tú estabas en el cuarto de Jessica. Estabas en el rincón de la habitación, cuando yo te encontré… tú estabas fumando de un pipa.- Dios, no. Edward me vio drogándome. Por favor no.

-Yo…yo… ¡Oh Dios!- ¿Qué podía decirle? Creo que todo estaba más que claro.

-Bella, no necesitas decirme nada- me dijo como si hubiera leído mi mente. Ok, esto está muy raro, creí que me iba a gritar a obligar nunca más hacerlo.

-Gracias- fue lo único que le podía decir.

-Como dije antes, no tienes nada que agradecerme- me sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos. Llegamos a mi casa muy rápido.

-Gracias por traerme, nos vemos en la escuela- le dije abriendo la puerta. Pero antes de que pudiera bajar, me agarró el brazo.

-Bella, por favor. No dudes en llamarme como lo hiciste ayer. Donde sea, la hora que sea. No importa.- me pidió.

-Lo haré- le contesté. Entré a mi casa rápidamente, subí a mi habitación en cuanto entré. Solo quería dormir un poco antes de ir con Jessica, este fin de semana ha sido muy agotador. No puedo creer que me haya desahogado con Jasper, ¿En qué estaba pensando?, aunque no puedo negar que se sintió muy bien. Nunca le había dicho a nadie realmente como me siento y con Jasper, sentí que podía confiar como un hermano o algo así. Creo que él realmente quiere ayudarme. Mi vida es un desastre, argh no quiero pensar en nada. Tomé mi almohada y enterré mi cabeza en ella.

* * *

_I got a feeling_ ¿Por qué nadie apaga la música? –Demonios- me quejé, es mi maldito móvil.

-Vaya, por fin despertaste- me dijo mi hermano desde la puerta.

-Ufumm- le dije un poco aflojerada -¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?- le pregunté.

-Casi toda la tarde- me respondió –Creo que la fiesta de Jessica estuvo muy buena- bromeó.

-No sabes cuanto. – Hablando de Jess, demonios, tenía que ir ella. Me paré de la cama en un solo salto. –Tengo que irme- le dije poniéndome mis zapatos.

-Bella, sabes las reglas. No puedes salir en domingo, tienes escuela mañana.- me dijo mi hermano.

-Lo sé, pero necesitó ver a Jessica, necesitamos terminar un trabajo- le mentí.

-No, si necesitan terminar un trabajo háganlo aquí- me respondió, obviamente no creyendo mi mentira.

-Pero, es que es en equipo y mis amigas ya están en casa de Jess, así que tengo que ir- traté de rodearlo.

-Bella dije no- argh, no entiendo cual es su problema.

-¿Por qué no?- le grité un poco enojada.

-No me grites y no vas por que conoces las reglas. Además todo el fin de semana te la pasaste afuera.- bien, justo lo que necesitaba. Otro problema más.

-Pero si fuera con los Cullen sería otra historia no- le reclamé.

-Sí, probablemente. Sabes que no confío en Jessica- me respondió cínicamente.

-Así que ahora tengo que tener los amigos que tu quieras, ¿por qué si no, no puedo salir?- es tan injusto.

-No, si puedes tener todos los amigos que quieras, pero yo decido si sales con ellos o no.- le iba a responder pero no me dejó. –Y fin de la discusión, no vas con Jessica y punto. Ahora ponte a hacer la tarea o algo así.- azotó furioso la puerta cuando salió. Miré mi móvil, 5 llamadas perdidas. Marqué rápidamente el número de Jess.

_-¿Dónde estas, B?- me preguntó en cuanto contestó. _

_-Estoy en la casa lo siento, mi hermano decidió que no puedo salir los domingos. Me salió con el típico cuento "saliste todo el fin de semana". Argh estoy tan enojada, siento haberte dejado plantada- le respondí. _

_-Aww B, no te preocupes yo lo entiendo. ¿Quieres que vaya a tu cada a hacerte compañía?- me ofreció. _

_-No tiene caso que desperdicies tu noche aquí conmigo, además tengo tarea con la cual ponerme al corriente. Divierte y nos vemos mañana en la escuela, ¿Va?_

_-Vale, ciao- me dijo antes de colgar. _

Bien y ahora, ¿Qué demonios hago? No pienso ponerme a hacer la tarea ahora. Tal vez… fui interrumpida de mis pensamientos por un golpe en la ventana, de pronto se abrió y entró una pequeña figura a mi cuarto.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- le pregunté muy sorprendida.

-Vengo a salvarte tontita- me dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-¿A salvarme?- le pregunté riéndome.

-Sip y no tienes por que reírte es en serio. En cuanto salga de aquí, tocaré y le diré a tu hermano que me invitaste a dormir, si este bien contigo claro.- me dijo sonriendo. Eso sonaba muy bien.

-Genial, aunque eso tú ya lo sabías- le dije riéndome.

-Si, pero es mucho mejor vivirlo- se rió conmigo.-Bueno iré a tocar, espérame aquí.- Me dijo antes de irse.

-No es como si pudiera ir a otra parte- bromeé.

Alice no tardó ni 2 minutos hablando con mi hermano.

-Hola Bella- me dijo entrando a mi habitación.

-Hola otra vez Alice- se sentó junto a mí en la cama.

-Y, ¿Cuáles son tus planes?- le pregunté.

- Pues, que te parece si hablamos. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos una buena platica- me respondió tímidamente y eso proviniendo de Alice es muy alarmante.

-Bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar?- creo que sé la respuesta a eso.

-De cuando me fui- me dijo honestamente.

-Alice…- empecé.

-Por favor Bella, realmente te debo una explicación y creo que este es un buen momento. Se que Jasper ya tuvo la oportunidad de disculparse, no me niegues la mía. Por favor. - me dijo –Déjame decírtelo, tal vez esto ayude un poco- dudé un poco, pero al final acepté.

-Ok, hablemos de eso- le dije.

-Cuando sucedió lo del accidente en tu fiesta de cumpleaños me sentí tan mal. Me sentía culpable por no haberlo visto a tiempo, además de que yo organicé la fiesta- la interrumpí en ese momento.

-No tenías por que sentirte culpable Alice, lo que sucedió fue un accidente. Tú solo fuiste culpable de haberme torturado haciéndome aceptar el caro vestido que me regalaste- traté de aligerar un poco el momento. Y creo que funcionó por que ella se rió un poco.

-Admítelo, ese vestido estaba hecho para ti.- nos reímos un poco –Como sea, Edward habló conmigo. Me dijo que el único culpable había sido él, nadie más. Y que si realmente queríamos mantenerte a salvo, entonces nos teníamos que ir. Yo le dije que era lo más estúpido que podíamos hacer. Pero, conoces a Edward, cuando se trata de tu seguridad no entiende razones, solo es blanco o negro.- rodó los ojos. –Traté de convencerlo, en serio que sí. Pero al final la convencida fui yo, al final, entendí el punto de Edward. Sea como sea nosotros somos peligros para ti Bella. Y la fiesta de tu cumpleaños solo nos lo recordó. Pero, con lo que no contábamos es que estás demasiado involucrada como para salir. Y nosotros te amamos mucho como para alejarnos- sus palabras se oían honestas.-Bella, fue muy duro para nosotros tomar la decisión de irnos, pero creímos que era lo mejor. Y no por que no te amaramos, al contrario. Creí que lo mejor sería irme sin decirte nada, con la despedida de Edward ya era más que suficiente. Después de una semana me di cuenta que era el peor error que habíamos hecho, así que lo traté de convencer.

-Pero él no quiso volver- le complete.

-No, no quiso. Él creía que tú estabas felizmente enamorada de otro, con una vida perfecta. No se como pudo ser tan idiota. Pero si te sirve de consuelo, él estaba peor que tú- me dijo.

-¿Peor que yo?- creo que eso no es posible.

-Después de que nos fuimos él se separó de nosotros. Se fue a Brasil a vivir solo en un sótano. No sabes lo doloroso que era para mí tener visiones de Edward, él ni siquiera salía a cazar.- hizo una mueca de dolor recordando.

-¿Y por qué si estaba sufriendo tanto no volvió antes?- le dije entre lágrimas.

-Oh Bella, sabes como es Edward. Él prefería sufrir a "arriesgar tu vida".- me respondió entregándome un pañuelo.

-¿Por qué volvieron, Alice?- quería saber la verdad.

-Supongo que no tiene caso mentirte- tomó aire antes de contestarme –Estaba en Alaska con nuestros amigos, Esme le rogó a Edward que nos visitará. Edward no se pudo negar. Cuando estaba tratando de convencerlo de volver, de que no estabas felizmente con alguien más…tuve una visión- tragué en seco, podía imaginarme de que se trataba –No se en que lugar te encontrabas, pero estabas con Jessica. Las dos estaban completamente ebrias, te veías tan delgada, tan indefensa. Pero lo peor eran tus ojos, se veían vacíos. –No se veían, estaban vacíos. –Edward también la vio, así que en ese momento decidió regresar. Yo se que no lo crees Bella, pero él realmente te ama. Y si puede que sea un idiota y haya tomado la peor decisión, pero, no dudes que lo hizo pensando solamente en ti. – las lágrimas corrían libremente por mi cara ahora.

-Fue tan difícil Alice, él se llevó todo. Me dejó vacía, yo necesitaba olvidar.- le dije llorando, ella me abrazó y me consoló.

-Lo sé, pero ahora estamos aquí Bella. Y no iremos a ninguna parte- me aseguró. Lloré como por una hora en sus brazos.

-Tengo que mostrarles algo Alice- le dije en una voz muy baja, pero sabía que podía oírme. Me levanté de la cama y alcancé mi mac, busqué los documentos y los guardé en mi memoria. Cuando se la entregué a Alice, me vio como si estuviera loca.

-Yo te extrañaba mucho, así que decidí escribirte. Sabía que nunca podrías leerlos, pero me hacía bien el hacerlo. Creo que necesitaba contártelo. Ahora quiero que sepan como a cambiado mi vida, quiero que sepan quien soy ahora.- admití.

-¿Segura que quieres que los leas?- me preguntó.

-Si y también quiero que los lea Edward. Quiero que sepa que eh cambiado.

-Bien, si así lo quieres. ¿Eso quiere decir que estoy perdonada?- me dijo esperanzada.

-Alice no tengo nada que perdonarte.- le dije honestamente. Me abrazó con mucha fuerza, casi me corto el aire.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias. Yo se que no confías en mí, pero te prometo que lo volverás a hacer y seremos las mejores amigas como antes- dijo dando saltitos. Yo solo asentí.-Y bueno, será mejor que te duermas. Si no mañana no te querrás levantar para la escuela y tu hermano me va a culpar.

-Sí claro- me reí –Mi hermano te adora.

-Tienes razón- me contestó. –Pero tú no me adoraras tanto mañana que te quedes dormida en clases. Platicamos un poco más de cosas no importantes, me dormí como media hora después de eso. Definitivamente cada día se había convertido en una ruleta de emociones, no quiero pensar que me esperará mañana.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente no me quería despertar, como predijo Alice. Pero no podía faltar a la escuela, mi hermano me mataría. Así que quejándome pero llegamos a la escuela, decidí irme con los Cullen, no tenía ganas de manejar hoy. Antes de que nos bajáramos tenía que habar con ellos.

-Me preguntaba si querrían ir mañana a la misa de Charlie- les dije de la nada. Edward fue el primero en contestarme.

-Me encantaría, Bella.- me dijo rápidamente.

-Ahí estaremos todos- continúo Alice –Mis papás también irán- me dijo. Yo asentí agradecida y nos bajamos del auto.

-Realmente voy a necesitar que me des valor- le dije a Jasper cuando estuvimos afuera.

-Y créeme que vas a tener mucho valor. Pero yo no te lo voy a dar, estoy seguro que tú sola lo conseguirás. Eres muy fuerte Bella, solo te falta tener un poco de confianza- me aseguró.

El día pasó sin acontecimientos hasta la hora del almuerzo. Yo me fui a mi mesa de siempre con Jess. Aunque, tengo que admitir que quería estar en otra mesa.

-Bella, no puedo creer que te ese imbécil te haya llevado de mi fiesta- me dijo Jess molesta.

-Lo siento Jess, pero no fue Edward. Yo estaba muy mal, esa cosa que me dio tu nuevo noviecito me dejó muy mal.- le contesté.

-Mierda, ¿eso quiere decir que lo saben?- consideré decirle la verdad, pero se que no serviría de nada.

-No, le dije que estaba ebria nada más- le mentí –Así que ellos piensan que fue una simple fiesta en donde tomé de más.

-Genial, ya me habías asustado- me dijo aliviada, me sentía mal por mentirle, ella sigue siendo mi mejor amiga –Este viernes iremos a la Push, así que por fin podremos volver a montar, ¿No estas emocionada?- hacía mucho tiempo que no iba, extrañaba a Jacob y extrañaba a mi moto.

-Si mucho, ¿Pero no estaría mejor ir el sábado? Así tendríamos todo el día- quería aprovechar mi tiempo ahí.

-Ok, les diré a todos- me dijo –Hablando de todos, no creerás lo que sucedió. – a decir verdad si lo sabía, Jess terminó con su novio por que se dio cuenta lo patán que era. Record de dos días, eso es mucho.

-¿Qué sucedió? No me digas que tú y tu novio ya rompieron- me reí.

-No te rías, no es gracioso. En serio estaba enamorada de él- suspiró.

-Jess, lo conocías hace apenas tres días. Sin duda eres la reina del drama- me burlé. Seguimos hablando de hombre y bromeando sobre como siempre le llega el amor a Jess.

* * *

Cuando sonó el timbre yo me fui a mi clase de biología dos y como siempre, Edward ya estaba ahí.

-Veo que eres muy rápido- le dije antes de sentarme.

-Hmm creo que en comparación de ti, todos somos muy rápidos Bella.- se burló. Yo le pegué juguetonamente en el brazo. Él fingió dolor –Oh por favor, controla tu fuerza.

-Sabes que, iré a una tienda para vampiros y compraré un mazo. Y te voy a dejar morados tus hermosos ojo- le dije orgullosa de mi plan.

-Oh si claro, Bella. Luego te paso la dirección de la tienda- yo solo rodé los ojos. Se sentía tan bien bromear con él. La clase empezó después de eso. Creo que tal vez Alice tenga razón, un día podré confiar en ellos. Tal vez.

* * *

**Alice Pov **

Sabía bien lo que estaba escrito dentro de esos mails, por que aunque no pudiera leerlos completos en mis visiones. Puedo ver la reacción que vamos a tener. Me muero por llegar a la casa a leerlos completos, pero tengo que esperar a que acabé el día, dos clases más. Solo dos clases más. Jasper sintiendo mi ansiedad estaba a punto de preguntarme que me sucedía.

-Quiero leer los mails de Bella- le dije antes de que me preguntará.

-Oh- se quedó callado por un momento -¿Cómo reaccionará Edward?- me preguntó.

-No muy bien, pero lo calmaremos. Tengo un presentimiento de que todo estará bien- le dije tomando su mano.

-¿Te eh dicho cuanto te amo?- me dijo besándome la mano.

-Sí, pero me lo puedes repetir- seguí el juego.

-No hay medida en el mundo que lo exprese- me contestó.

-Yo también te amo- me concentré en mandarle todo mi amor, mi orgullo y mi agradecimiento por lo que estaba haciendo por Bella.

Las dos clases duraron lo que se sintió una eternidad. Pero por fin estaba en mi casa, subí a mi recamara, encendí mi laptop y empecé a leer.

_**Alice:**_

_**Sabes, cuando el se fue se llevo todo con él, se llevo todo lo que era. No hay forma en que él o yo regresemos, los dos nos hemos ido para siempre.**_

_**Ella se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga, sabemos quien tiene mas derechos ¿no?, no creo que ella desaparezca un día.**_

_**Miedo de que sea como él lo dijo, como si nunca hubiera existido, no puedo permitir eso, por que el día que ya no lo sienta, que ya no me acuerde de cómo era, ese día será mi fin, espero que no tarde mucho, no se cuantos años pueda fingir que estoy bien.**_

_**Espero que seas feliz donde estés.**_

_**Hoy me drogué por primera vez Alice. **_

_**Edward estaba aquí conmigo, juró que lo podía oír. **_

Podía sentir el dolor en sus palabras.

_**Me entregué a Jamie por primera vez. **_

Jamie, ¿Quién es Jamie?

_**No quiero ser esta persona Alice, pero no encuentro la fuerza para acabar con todo. **_

_**A veces cuando despierto siento que todo fue un sueño, que él va a venir por mi para irnos a la escuela y que saliendo me voy a ir a tu casa para que me tortures, Dios extraño tanto el que me tortures.**_

Me reí sollozando.

_**¿Lo ves Alice? ¿Ves cuanto te necesito?, espero que no, espero que hayas seguido con tu vida como si yo nunca hubiera existido, créeme que no valgo la pena como para que me recuerdes.**_

_**A veces me preguntó como los puedo extrañar tanto y al mismo tiempo odiar. **_

_**Me siento sola Alice, estoy en una habitación repleta de gente. Y aún así me siento tan sola. **_

_**Lo volví a escuchar Alice y no solo eso, si no también lo vi, fue algo real, creo que me estoy volviendo loca. **_

_**Jess me dio una pastilla, realmente mágica, si fueras humana realmente te encantaría. **_

No pude seguir, era realmente desgarrador.

-Yo cause todo esto- dijo Edward.

-Edward, no sabía que estabas aquí- nunca me habían tomado por sorpresa, supongo que estaba muy distraída.

-Nunca me va a perdonar- me dijo cayendo de rodillas.

-Claro que lo hará y serán felices- traté de consolarlo. Pero la verdad es que, no se que sucederá. Por primera vez en mi larga existencia no tengo idea que sucederá.

* * *

**A/N: Yay!!! Ya vimos la escena de las cartas, espero que les haya gustado. En el sig cap viene EdPov. Yo se que siempre quedó mal con ustedes, como lo del chico nuevo, pero cambié de idea, así que será al prox cap. Espero que no le haya aburrido que explique un poco la muerte de Charlie, pero se me ocurrió para darle mas sentimiento. Como siempre háganme saber que piensa. Y como un gracias a todas las hermosas personas que dejen review les daré un pequeño adelanto del cap que sigue jejeje. Actualizaré pronto. **

**PS: Que no los engañe tanta calma, todo puede pasar ;)**

**Saludos y besos**

**Salli =]**


	10. Déjame gritar: primera parte

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto es completamente sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Déjame gritar: primera parte.  
**

El homenaje de Charlie, fue tan triste y agotador, como pensé que sería. Edward, y todos los Cullen, estuvieron allí, dándome su apoyo. También estuvieron Jesica y Lauren. Quienes, siguen sin agradarles mucho a los Cullen. Pienso que si, todos se aceptaran como amigos, mi vida sería un poco, menos complicada. Edward y yo, nos hemos acercado mucho. Me invitó a cenar, hoy viernes. Y, lo más extraño, es que acepté. Ni siquiera, pensé un poco, en automático le dije que sí. No cabe duda, mi cuerpo reacciona por si solo. Algo muy raro está sucediendo, mi ansiedad, en estos últimos días, hace que mis manos tiemble, incluso, ayer mis piernas temblaron tanto, que por un momento, pensé que me desmayaría. El cigarro y yo, nos hemos hecho íntimos, gracias a eso. Sin mencionar que, en tres días, me acabé dos botellas de aire comprimido.

—Hola, Bella— me saludó Alice. Detrás de ella, venían Edward y Jasper.

—Hola, Alice. Hola chicos. ¿Cómo están?— le pregunté.

—Muy bien, ¿Y tú, Bella?— me respondió Edward.

—También, gracias. Tengo que irme a clase, los veo después.— les dije apurada, tengo que encontrar a Jesica antes de entrar a clase.

—Bella, ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros a la hora del almuerzo?— me pidió Alice. Se que Jesica, pegará un grito en el cielo, pero no podía decirle que no, me han invitado muchas veces, además de que si quiero sentarme con ellos.

—Es una cita— acepté, y después me fui. Recorrí toda la escuela, encontré a Jesica en el gimnasio, con Mike, ¡Que sorpresa! Supongo que me contará luego. Me aclaré la garganta, para que notaran mi presencia.

—B, ¿Qué sucede?— habló Jesica.

—Lamento interrumpirlos. Necesito saber a qué hora pasarás por mí en la noche.— no le he dicho lo de mi cita con Edward. Y no planeó decírselo. Me dirá que soy una tonta por perdonarlo, y aceptarlo en mi vida de vuelta, después de todo lo que me hizo. Se que yo me diría lo mismo, así que, mejor lo mantendré en secreto, mientras pueda.

—Pasó a las 10, nos quedaremos con Lau— me contestó. Puedo respirar tranquila, se que está noche si podré drogarme bien.

—Bien, le avisaré a mi hermano. Nos vemos en la noche. Adiós Mike. — podía notar, que él estaba completamente apenado por mi interrupción, creo que él aún siente algo por mí. Y más después de que nos acostamos. Tengo que decir, es realmente muy malo en la cama. Pero, a pesar de todo. Ha sido un muy buen amigo. Llegué un poco tarde a mi clase, la maestra me reprendió un poco. El día pasó muy rápido, sin ningún evento importante. Guardé mis cosas en mi casillero, y me fui a la cafetería. ¡Maldición!, no le avisé a Jess que comeré con los Cullen.

— ¡B, no sabes lo que sucedió!— me comentó emocionada. —Se me quebró el tacón de mi bota.

— ¿Las nuevas?— aunque no me interesaba, en absoluto, la ropa o los zapatos, tenía que fingir un poco con mis amigas.

—La vida es tan cruel— lloró dramáticamente.

—Lo siento, Jess. Compraremos unas nuevas el sábado, ¿Te parece bien?

—El sábado iremos a la Push, ¿Lo recuerdas?— oh, cierto.

—Lo había olvido— Alice me señaló con la mano invitándome a que los acompañara.

—Escucha, Jess. Iré un momento a la mesa de los Cullen— creo que no fue buen momento para decírselo, pues escupió el jugo que estaba tomando.

— ¿Perdón? Creo que no escuché bien. — definitivamente esto no iba a ser fácil. Claro, para hacer alusión a mi buena suerte, todos en la mesa, decidieron prestarnos atención.

—Quiero ir con ellos un momento— le repetí.

—Acaso, ¿Me estás cambiando por ellos?— creo que malinterpretó mis acciones.

—Jess, claro que no te cambio por ellos. Nunca te podría cambiar por nadie, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, es solo que, los extraño. Quiero que nos pongamos al día. Por favor, no te enojes. Sabes la cantidad de problemas que tengo con mi hermano, no me hagas preocuparme por otro— mi hermano y yo, hemos estado rosando mucho, estos días. Creo que él ya sabe todo, solo se está engañando. Y yo no pienso, darle la razón.

—Ok, si estás segura. Pero es solo por hoy, ¿Verdad?— inquirió triste.

—Claro que es solo por hoy— creo que Jess y yo, nos ayudamos mutuamente en su momento. Ella me confesó que nunca tuvo una amiga de verdad, así que apreciaba mucho mi amistad. Ella puede estar segura que no la sigo por conveniencia, ni por nada más que amistad.

—Por supuesto— le aseguré, aunque no estaba muy segura. —Además, nos veremos en la noche. Y me contarás todos los chismes nuevos. — ella asintió y yo tomé esto, como mi pista para irme. Me senté en la silla que estaba pegada a Edward a mi derecha y a Alice, a mi izquierda.

—Creí que nunca ibas a venir— se quejó Alice dramáticamente.

—Como si no lo hubieras visto— me burlé.

—¿No comerás nada, Bella?— me interrogó Edward. Había estado muy serio toda la semana, a excepción de cuando me invitó a cenar. No tengo duda, que es debido a las cartas. Me imagino que ya las leyó todas. Lo que no entiendo, es por que sigue buscándome. Después de saber la clase de persona que soy ahora. No queda ni una pizca de la Bella de antes. Bueno, lo único que queda, es el inmenso amor que le tengo. —¿Bella?— me llamó Edward preocupado, olvidé responderle.

—No tengo mucha hambre, desayuné mucho en mi casa— le repliqué. Él se vio un poco renuente a aceptar mi ayuno, pero al final lo dejó pasar. —Sí tienes hambre, me dices.

—Serás él primero en saberlo— sonrió un poco, creo que está vez, alcancé a ver un poco de brillo en sus ojos. No sé como, pero sus ojos atraparon mi mirada. Me perdí en lo profundo de estos.

—Sobré está noche— interrumpió Alice.

—¿Sí Alice?— le dijo Edward un poco molesto por la interrupción.

—Iré a tu casa temprano, Bella— oh no, bella barbie, otra vez. Demonios, ya lo había olvidado.

—Por favor, Alice. Te lo suplicó, olvídate de que existo. Solo por hoy. Por favor— le rogué. Soltó una carcajada antes de responderme.

—Lo siento, Bella. Nos iremos juntas de la escuela. Edward pasará por ti a las cinco en punto. — genial, dos horas de bella barbie. Aunque creo que pudo haber sido peor. Estoy un poco nerviosa por nuestra cita, se que tarde o temprano, sacará el tema de las cartas.

—Alice— le advirtieron Edward y Jasper.

—¿Qué?, ella ya aceptó— ¿Acepté?

—Que tal si Bella, tiene un compromiso saliendo de la escuela— le reclamó Edward.

—No lo tiene— dijo Alice segura —Ya lo habría visto. Calma Edward, será como un pequeño momento de amigas. Prometo controlarme. — creo que es mi momento de intervenir.

—Está bien, Alice. Además, hace un tiempo que no platicamos bien— comenté alegre.

—Me alegra que hayas aceptado sentarte con nosotros— habló Jasper, había estado un poco serio.

—A mi también— es verdad, los extrañaba un poco. Aunque me siento un poco mal por abandonar a mis amigas. Tal vez sea una buena idea dividir los días, así no tendré problemas con nadie. Suspiré derrotada. Todo sería más fácil si las dos partes se soportaron.

—¿Por qué tan concentrada?— se burló Edward, con una de sus características sonrisas torcidas, aunque no alcanzaba por completo sus ojos.

—Estoy pensando en que difícil es ser un país amigo, en medio de la guerra— en cuanto dije eso, literalmente. Los tres, me dieron la mirada de ¿Estás drogada? Bueno, creo que no esa mirada, todavía no pueden bromear con eso. El resto del almuerzo, hablamos de cosas sin importancia. Cuando fue el momento de irnos a clase, Edward y yo, nos fuimos juntos, platicando amenamente. El resto del día pasó igual, sin nada fuera de lo común. A excepción de los mil trabajos finales que me encargaron.

Alice y yo, nos fuimos en mi troca. Jasper pasará por ella, cuando Edward venga por mí.

—Alice, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?— se quedó callada unos momentos, y después suspiro.

—Sí, ha leído las cartas— me respondió a mi silenciosa pregunta.

—Lo suponía— me dije a mí misma. — ¿Y por qué me invitó a una cita?— estoy un poco confundida. Lo cual es muy malo, mi ansiedad se empieza a elevar. Con Alice aquí, no puedo hacer nada para controlarla.

—No entiendo tu pregunta.

— Por qué, después de haber leído…— tomé aire para darme valor —después de haber leído, la persona que soy ahora. ¿Me sigue queriendo?— estacioné el vehículo en la cochera. Antes de salir del auto, Alice me detuvo.

—Bella, mi hermano te ama. Créeme cuando te digo que, aunque le digas que eres un chimpancé disfrazado de mujer, te seguirá amando. Además, él como yo, y como toda nuestra familia. Sabemos que sigues siendo la misma Bella. Sé muy buen que las decisiones que has tomado, no son las correctas. Eso solo quiere decir, que estás pasando por un momento de duda.— en sus ojos solo podía ver sinceridad. —Pero no diré nada más, dejaré que mi hermano te lo explique mejor. — así que si hablaremos de esto en la cena. —Apurémonos, tenemos poco tiempo. — prácticamente, me arrastró fuera de la camioneta.

Dos horas después. Por fin estoy lista. Alice me obligó a usar una falda con coste de cadera, tiene un estampado de flores. Para combinar, me puse una blusa amarilla, fajada discretamente debajo de mi falda. Tengo que decir, que la ropa se ve realmente bien. Pero no estoy acostumbrada a vestirme así, no importa cuanto me insistan Alice o Jess, siempre amaré mis vaqueros.

—Te ves hermosa— me halagó. —Mi hermano babeará por ti. Si claro, como si yo alguna vez pudiera superarlo. Iba a responderle, pero en ese momento llegó Edward por mí. Alice me adelantó y le abrió la puerta. —Edward, justo hablábamos de ti. ¿No es así Bella?— rodé los ojos ante su broma.

—Wow, Bella, te vez…hermosa— sentí el color subir a mis mejillas, y en ese momento, mi cuerpo decidió dejar de respirar. Demonios, y sólo está vestido en un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa de botones blanca. Aún así me deslumbra. — Amor, respira.

—¿Cómo me dijiste?— le dije congelándome, acaso me llamó amor. Busqué a Alice para despedirme, pero ya se había ido.

—Yo. Lo lamento, fue la costumbre— comentó apenado.

—Está bien. Solamente me tomó por sorpresa— después de todo, saldremos en un cita, qué más da que me diga amor o no. No es como si nos supiéramos que nos amamos, bueno, que yo lo amo.

—¿Nos vamos?— me preguntó ofreciéndome su brazo. Yo lo tomé gustosa.

—Vámonos— lo tomé gustosa. Una vez en el auto, le interrogué. —Por favor, asegúrame que no iremos a ningún lugar costoso. Por mi bienestar mental.

—Tu mente y tú, me dejarán consentirlos está noche.— habló con una sonrisa burlona en su cara. Iba a protestar, pero me ganó. —No querrás hacerme sentir mal, ¿Verdad?— me chantajeó, sabe que es lo único que no puedo resistir.

—Al menos asegúrame que no comeremos, comeré— me corregí —Que no me comprarás comida cuyo valor, sea más elevado que la hipoteca de mi casa.— se carcajeó.

—Eres imposible, Bella— un poco, pero nunca lo admitiré en voz alta. Me tranquilice cuando nos aparcamos en el restaurant "la Bella Italia". Mi corazón saltó un poco. Creo que por nervios y por… ¿emoción? —¿Más tranquila?— se burló.

—Muy gracioso. Llegará mi tiempo, Cullen. Tendrás que dormir con un ojo abierto— le advertí jugando.

—Oh Dios, eso será tan difícil. Sabes, tengo el sueño pesado. Así que tendré que arriesgarme a ser victima de tu venganza. — los dos reímos, y yo, conociéndolo a la perfección, esperé a que me abriera la puerta del auto.

Una vez adentro, nos atendió un mesero. Estaba un poco aliviada, me hubiera sido un poco incómodo que la mesera estuviera sobre Edward todo el tiempo. Obviamente, él sin duda, se hubiera dado cuenta de mis celos. Aunque, también tiene su lado malo. Él mesero no ha dejado de mandarme indirectas, si tan solo supiera que Edward puede leer cada uno de sus pensamientos, sin contar que es un vampiro. Y no dudará en aplastarlo si piensa algo "indebido".

—Creo que será mejor pedir cambio de mesero— sugirió Edward.

—Alguien está celoso.— venganza.

—No estoy celoso, sé que nunca te fijarías en alguien como él— touché.

—Ya lo he hecho— murmuré. —He salido con muchos tipos así, Edward. — no tiene caso ocultarle la verdad. —Incluso me he…— me interrumpió. No entiendo porque. Como dije, está soy yo ahora. Y si n puede aceptarlo. Es mejor que se marché ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Lo sé— suspiró pesadamente. —Se todo lo que sucedió mientras no estaba. He leído las cartas.— doble touché, es decir, ya lo suponía. Pero comprobarlo, es realmente, desgarrador. Tragué el nudo que se me formó en la garganta y, conteniendo las lágrimas le pregunté.

—Entonces, ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?— es simple, no entiendo porque aún, busca que volvamos a tener una relación.

—No me importa— dijo seguro. —No me importa lo que hiciste. No me importa si eres una psicópata asesina en serie. No me importa si asaltaste un banco. No me importa lo que hiciste mientras no estaba.

—Lo he hecho de nuevo, aún contigo aquí.— ahora lo interrumpí yo. Quiero que quede muy claro ese punto. —Me he revolcado como una prostituta con otros hombres.

—Bella— amenazó.

—Déjame terminar, por favor.— le imploré.

—No, no quiero que hables así de ti.— no lo soporté más, me levanté abruptamente y salí del restaurante. Él me persiguió a paso humano, no se puede arriesgar a ser descubierto.

—No te vayas— me suplicó agarrándome del brazo.

—Llévame a mi casa— lo ignoré sin verlo a los ojos.

—Dame cinco minutos. Solo cinco, te lo ruego. — lo medité unos minutos.

—Bien, pero no quiero volver a entrar. —después de el espectáculo que dimos, me imaginó lo que están pensando los clientes.

—¿Vamos al parque que está a la vuelta?— sugirió.

—Me parece bien— acepté un poco más calmada. Nos subimos al auto y él manejó en silencio hasta el parque. Me senté en el columpio. Esperé a que comenzara la plática.

—Es la verdad, ¿Sabes?— inquirió repentinamente, mi mente vagaba un poco en los acontecimientos de esta noche, por eso tardé un poco en contestarle.

—¿Qué es verdad?— le devolví su pregunta, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

—Que se todo— desvió su mirada de la mía.

—¿Me has seguido?— hablé molesta.

—No, claro que no. Respeto tu privacidad. No sabes cuanto me ha costado. Me conoces, soy un poco, sobreprotector— dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo. Esto aligeró un poco el ambiente. —No te he seguido, Bella. Pero me imaginó, que aunque nosotros estemos aquí. Tú no tienes porque cambiar tu nueva vida de la noche a la mañana. Aparentemente. — decidí ignorar lo último que dijo. —También es verdad, que no me importa. No me importa lo que has hecho y sigues haciendo. ¡Maldición! Eso aumenta mi amor por ti. — me quedé congelada, uno porque dijo que me sigue amando, que no le importa en lo que me he convertido. Y dos, porque, nunca había oído a Edward maldecir. Supongo que notó mi sorpresa. —Lo lamento, no pensé lo que decía.— se disculpó.

—No tienes por que disculparte.— si mis amigos se disculparán por cada grosería que dicen enfrente de mí. Nunca terminarían de hacerlo.

—Eres una dama, así que si mereces mi disculpa.

—No soy una dama, Edward. Y definitivamente no merezco tu disculpa.

—Bella, te amo. Te amo. — dijo atrapándome en sus brazos mientras lo repetía. —Dios, te amo tanto. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Perdóname, se que todo es mi culpa, pero te amo— yo estaba, completamente paralizada, no sabía que hacer. —Como te dije en el restaurant. No me importa nada de lo que has hecho. Te amo. — pude sentir la sinceridad en sus palabras. Lentamente, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Extrañaba tanto, la seguridad y el confort que me ofrecen sus brazos.

—Yo también te amo. — rompí en llanto, en la seguridad de sus brazos. _¿Por qué tenía que haber tomado esa estúpida decisión? ¿Cómo pudo pensar que iba a estar mejor sin él? Es imposible, es como pensar que puedo estar bien sin respirar._ Me preguntaba, una y otra vez en mi mente.

—Lo sé, y no tienes idea cuanto me arrepiento. — no me había dado cuenta que estaba hablando. Enterré mi cabeza en su pecho y seguí llorando. Él me consolaba, acariciaba tiernamente mi cabello con una mano y con la otra, hacía círculos en mi espalda. Sin dejar de repetirme lo mucho que me ama y lo mucho que se arrepentía por la decisión que tomó. Cerré mis ojos y deseé con todas mis fuerzas, que el pasado se pudiera cambiar.

Creo que me quedé dormida, porque desperté en mi cama. Todavía en sus brazos.

—¿Cómo te sientes, amor?— me interrogó preocupado. Llamándome de nuevo amor, esta vez en plena conciencia.

—Bien— mentí, me siento como si mil trenes me hubieran pasado encima.

—Te traeré un vaso de agua. Creo que te ayudará. — me descubrió. Aunque, no creo que un vaso de agua calme la ansiedad que estoy empezando a sentir. Pero es imposible que pueda tomar algo con Edward aquí. —Aquí tienes, Bella.

—Gracias— me moví de la cama, muy incómoda por la ropa que tengo puesta. Me senté en la orilla de la cama, él se colocó enseguida de mí, y me volvió a envolver en un abrazo. Nos quedamos en esa posición unos minutos, hasta que le pedí que saliera un momento para poder cambiarme de ropa. Él me dijo que iría al bosque un momento, para despejar su mente. Así que, tengo tiempo de bañarme. Mientras estaba buscando mi ropa interior, se cayeron mis "reservas". — ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?— me las tomé en seco, no quise darle tiempo a Alice para que le advirtiera a Edward. De inmediato sentí su efecto.

— ¿Bella?— me llamó Edward. ¡Maldición!

* * *

Estaba caminando en el bosque mientras repasaba todos los acontecimientos de mi desastrosa cita. Al final había resultado bien, mi hermosa Bella, me dijo que ama. Me perdonó, siento que los dos nos abrimos en está cita. Ya no tenemos mascaras, sabemos muy bien la situación. Estoy confiado que lo superaremos juntos. Fui sacado de mis pensamientos, por el timbre de mi móvil. Era Alice.

— ¿Sucede algo, Alice?— seguramente vio nuestra discusión.

—Su futuro a desaparecido Edward— me dijo preocupada. Bella.

Ni siquiera le pude contestar, corrí hacia mi Bella. Me trepé por la ventana, no me importa si se está cambiando o no.

— ¿Bella?— la llamé al entrar. Pero era tarde, ella ya se había drogado. —¿Qué hiciste?— le acusé tomándola en mis brazos. La llevé conmigo hasta su mecedora y la senté en mis piernas.

—Estaba triste, Edward. Triste y confundida— se defendió. —Pero ahora estoy muy feliz. Y los dos podemos estar muy felices.

— ¿Qué tomaste?— insistí. Ella me ignoró y empezó a jugar con sus manos. Que de pronto, me parece que le parecían muy divertidas, pues no dejaba de reírse. Acuné su bello rostro en mis manos, he hice que sus nuestras miradas se cruzaran. —Cariño, necesito saber que tomaste.

—Cariño, necesito saber que tomaste— me imitó. —Oh vamos, Edward. ¿Qué tomaste tú?

—Bella, esto es un juego— alcé un poco la voz, creo que esto resulto un poco.

—No lo sé, ¿Por qué haces preguntas tan complicadas?— me pegó en el brazo. —El problema es que, eres muy serio. No disfrutas de la vida. Déjame te digo, que para ser un vampiro de más de cien años, eres muy amargado. — sus palabras carecían completamente de sentido. Aunque ella intentaba sonar seria.

— Vayamos al hospital, amor— me levanté de la silla con ella. Inmediatamente, se revolcó en mis brazos.

—Suéltame, Edward. No quiero ir al hospital. — me gritó.

—Lo siento, amor. Pero, perdiste ese derecho al momento de drogarte por primera vez. — le aclaré enojado por su actitud.

—Bájame.

—Todo estará bien, lo prometo— le bese su cabeza.

—Idiota— me insultó. —Te odio. — sus palabras realmente me duelen, pero se que son las drogas quienes hablan, no mi Bella. Cuando iba a salir de la casa, me topé con Jasper y con Alice.

—Edward, bájala en este instante— me ordenó Jasper.

—No. Te dije muy claramente que iba a intervenir si la situación lo ameritaba.— le recordé.

—Pero la situación no lo amerita.

—Ya oíste, bájame. — me gritó de nuevo Bella.

—Dámela, Edward. — me extendió los brazos Jasper. —La llevaré a su habitación. _Créeme cuando te digo que es lo mejor. Hablemos en privado, por favor._ Me habló Alice mentalmente. La bajé de mis brazos, ayudándola a mantenerse de pie.

—Yo te ayudo a subir a tu habitación, Bella. — le ofreció Jasper. Bella se apoyó en su brazo y subió las escaleras, murmurando: estúpido vampiro, guapo y testarudo.

— ¿Qué voy hacer, Alice? ¿Cómo se supone que la ayudaré si ella no se deja? Si ustedes no me dejan. ¿Por qué no puedo llevarla al hospital? — le pregunté a mi hermana.

—Porque Carlisle le tendrá que avisar a su hermano, y créeme que Bella nunca te perdonaría que la delataras de esa manera. Así que cálmate y piensa mejor las cosas. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder su confianza. Yo se que es difícil— puso su pequeña mano en mi hombro, en señal de consuelo. —Es horrible verla en ese estado. Pero no podemos tomar el papel de sus enemigos.

—Les advertí que si la situación se tornaba peligrosa, actuaría.

—Y nadie te detendrá. Pero ha Bella se le pasará el efecto de las drogas en unas horas. Al parecer, tendrá energía suficiente para ir a una fiesta con Stanley. — iba a protestar, pero ella me interrumpió. —No tomará nada, puedo ver que solo beberá un poco de alcohol.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura?— dudé.

—Porque si hiciera algo más, no podría ver su futuro. — tiene razón. —Además, te llevará a la fiesta con ella. Y no será lo único que sucederá esa noche. — me mostró una imagen que definitivamente, no me esperaba.

* * *

**A/N: Lo lamento, número uno: por la espera. Y número dos: por un capitulo tan malo. Solo les puedo decir que doy todo lo que puedo en mis historias, se que no actualizo seguido, pero créanme que en serio no puedo. Esté cap termina muy abruptamente, porque está un poco largo, quiero dejar en claro varios puntos, así que pensé que lo mejor era dividirlo en dos partes. ¿Recuerdan el adelanto que les mandé? Es la segunda parte, junto con la parte del chico misterioso. Está prácticamente terminada, así que actualizo el martes o el miércoles. Con el favor de Dios, y si la escuela me deje de hostigar. En fin, ¿Piensan que esta mala e irresponsable autora merece un review?**

**Besos**

**Sally **


	11. Déjame gritar: segunda parte

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este fic, es sin fines de lucro. **

**Uff, no me tardé tanto, ¿Verdad?**

_**Capitulo anterior:**_

—_Y nadie te detendrá. Pero a Bella se le pasará el efecto de las drogas, en unas horas. Al parecer, tendrá energía suficiente para ir a una fiesta con Stanley. — iba a protestar, pero ella me interrumpió. —No tomará nada, puedo ver que solo beberá un poco de alcohol._

— _¿Cómo estás tan segura?— dudé._

—_Porque si hiciera algo más, no podría ver su futuro. — tiene razón. —Además, te llevará a la fiesta con ella. Y no será lo único que sucederá esa noche. — me mostró una imagen que definitivamente, no me esperaba._

**Bueno, disfruten.**

**

* * *

****Capitulo 11**

**Déjame gritar: segunda parte.**

A pesar de que intentaba, con todas mis fuerzas, pensar coherentemente, no podía. Pero, pensándolo mejor. Para qué quiero saber, qué sucede en la cabeza de ese estúpido vampiro. _Estúpido y muy sexy vampiro, por cierto_. Me corrigió mi subconsciente. _Bueno, qué importa_. Dije, al entregarme por completo, a mi universo alterno.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó o, por cuando me dormí. Lo único que sé, es que una muy molesta vampira, me está molestando.

—Vamos, Bella. Es hora de que despiertes. Tu hermano no tarda en volver a casa. No queremos que te encuentre así, ¿Verdad?— intenté responderle, pero mi boca está completamente seca.

— ¿Quieres agua?— me ofreció Edward. ¡Mierda!, también está Jasper. ¿Qué demonios sucedió? — ¿Estás bien, Bella?— me preguntó preocupado, cuando no le respondí.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?— la pregunta, sonó un poco agresiva. —Perdón, quiero decir… No sé lo que quiero decir. — hablé más para mí que para ellos. —Sí, por favor. — respondí la primera pregunta de Edward, tardó unos segundos en captar. Para asentir y desaparecer. Y antes de que pudiera parpadear, él ya había vuelto con un vaso de agua. —Gracias.

—Bueno, creo que será mejor que Alice y yo nos vayamos. — tomó de la mano a Alice. —Adiós, Bella. — me dijeron los dos, antes de salir por la ventana. Si no estuviera, muerta de miedo. Habría rodado los ojos, ante su falta de civilización. Creo que no había captado muy bien, que me quedaría a solas, con un Edward muy enojado. De pronto, mis manos parecían muy interesantes, por lo que mantuve mis ojos en ellas.

— ¿Quieres contarme, por qué lo hiciste?— en realidad, me estaba exigiendo, no preguntando.

— ¿Por qué hice qué?— me hice la despistada. Oh, oh. Creo que no fue tan buena idea. Ahora estaba mucho más enojado, sus labios formaban, una perfecta línea recta y sus manos estaban cerradas en puños. Pegados a su cuerpo.

Me dijo entre dientes. —No es momento de jugar, Bella. — tuve que aguantarme la urgencia de rodar los ojos ante su mal humor.

—Oh, vamos, Edward. Hace unas horas dijiste que me amabas, no importando lo que hago o lo que no hago. — le recordé, sintiéndome un poco enojada.

—Que te siga amando, no quiere decir que apoye cualquier estupidez que haces.

—Lárgate de mi casa. — le grité. —No tengo porque darte explicación alguna.

—Oh, no. Claro que no me voy. No voy a darte oportunidad de que vayas a la fiesta de Stanley. — ¿Cómo demonios sabe, sobre la fiesta de Jess?

—Lástima, porque sabes qué. ¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso! Y créeme cuando digo, que me importa muy poco si estás de acuerdo, o no.

—Bella, te aconsejo que no me provoques más. Esté día haz llevado mi paciencia al límite. — me advirtió, como si le fuera a hacer caso.

—Yo te digo lo mismo a ti, Edward. — él me iba a responder. Pero, mi hermano decidió llegar en ese momento.

—Te esperaré en la sala. — dijo antes de desaparecer. ¿Te esperaré en la sala? Bufé de enojo.

—Eres insoportable. — susurré, sabiendo muy bien, que me iba a escuchar. Traté de tranquilizarme un poco, antes de bajar. Porque, como si no fuera suficiente. Edward tiene, en la palma de su mano, a mi hermano.

Desde las escaleras, podía escuchar que estaban charlando, espero que no estén hablando de mí.

—Bella, hola. — me saludó mi hermano. —Le estaba preguntando a Edward, sobre su cena. ¿Te divertiste?

—Oh, no tienes idea. — comenté en tono sarcástico. Por suerte, él no lo notó. Cambiamos el tema y ellos siguieron hablando. Cuando era un poco más tarde, Edward se disculpó, alegando que se haría tarde para llegar a su casa. —Lástima que tengas que irte. — seguí con la ironía.

—No te preocupes, vendré mañana. Y podremos seguir hablando. — él decidió jugar conmigo.

—Me saludas a tus padres. — se despidió mi hermano. —Oh, antes de que lo olvide. Tendré que salir de la ciudad, el domingo. ¿Crees que habrá algún problema, si Alice se queda a dormir con Bella?— le preguntó, como si yo fuera una niña.

—Eso no es necesario. — intervine de inmediato. —Yo me puedo quedar sola. Sin ningún problema. Ya estoy acostumbrada. — tiré la pedrada para Edward, pero. En el momento en que vi, la mueca de dolor, en su cara. Me arrepentí. Mi estúpida boca y yo. Cambió su expresión, para responderle a mi hermano.

—Claro que no habrá problema, de hecho. Creo que sería mejor, sí Bella se quedará a dormir en mi casa. Mi padre y mis hermanos, estamos planeando una excursión. No iremos, el sábado en la tarde. Estoy seguro, que mis hermanas y mi madre, estarán más que felices. Cuando les diga, que Bella se quedará con ellas. — habló con impecable educación, como siempre. Tanta, que casi me fue imposible, reaccionar ante sus palabras. Casi.

—Gracias Edward, eso sería estupendo.

—No, gracias. No quiero importunar.

Respondimos Gabe y yo, al mismo tiempo.

—Tontería, no sería una molestia en lo absoluto, Alice te recogerá en domingo en la mañana. Hasta luego, Gabe. Que tengas un buen momento, en la fiesta, Bella. — mierda. Ese fue un golpe bajo. Sé, que él sabía muy bien. Que mi hermano, ignoraba por completo lo de la fiesta.

— ¿Qué fiesta?

—Jess vendrá por mí, a las 10:00. Iremos a una fiesta, con Lauren. Me quedaré a dormir en casa de Jess. Así que no te despertaré. — le aseguré.

—No me importa en lo más mínimo, si me despiertas o no. Lo sabes muy bien. Y también sabes, que no me gusta que vayas a fiestas con ellas. — habló molesto.

—Gabe, vamos. Llevamos planeando está noche, desde hace semanas. No me puedes decir que no. — le rogué.

—Sí, Bella. Lo sé, siempre planeas todo por meses. Pues, está vez te salió mal. No podrás ir. — por un momento, olvidé que Edward está con nosotros. Él culpable de todo. Lo volteé a ver, dándole, mi mejor mirada de odio.

—Por favor. Le diré a Jess que no me quedaré a dormir. Pero, déjame ir.

—No, he dicho no. No me gusta que estés sola. Sí mañana quieres ir a la Push, entonces. Olvídate de está fiesta.

—Gracias por arruinarme la noche, Edward. — le grité antes de subir a mi habitación. Estoy tan enojada en esté momento y si mi hermano, piensa que no iré a la fiesta con Jess. Está muy equivocado, no me importan las consecuencias. Yo quiero ir a la fiesta y punto. Justo en el momento en que iba a llamar a Jess, para que me ayudará. Mi hermano, decidió entrar a mi habitación. _Debí haber puesto el cerrojo._ Me reprendí. — ¿Qué quieres?

—Quisiera que te comportaras como una persona madura, pero no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere. ¿No es así?— el comentario de mi hermano, me sorprendió tanto. Que ni siquiera, pude responderle. —Vengo a proponerte algo. Si, es que quiere ir a la fiesta con Jess.

—Te escucho. — le dije un poco más calmada.

—Irás con los Cullen y ellos te traerán a la casa. Olvídate de la idea de quedarte en casa de Jess, o de alguien más. Al menos esté fin de semana.

—Oh, entonces supongo, que no me quedaré a dormir con Alice, ¿Verdad?

—No me tientes, Bella. Desde hace unas semanas, te cuelgas en la cuerda floja. No intentes saltar, porque juro, a la primera oportunidad te mando a un internado. — ¿Un internado? Perdón, tuve una regresión al jardín de niños. No me atreví a decirlo en voz alta, no me siento tan afortunada. Ir a la fiesta con los Cullen, que, no es tan malo. Considerando a Jasper y Alice, simplemente. Aunque, soportar a Edward, toda una noche. Parece imposible en esté momento. Pero, si no lo hago. Me perderé la fiesta del año. Además, le daré gusto a ese estúpido vampiro.

—Bien, hablaré con Jess. — acepté después de unos minutos de deliberación. Me armé de valor, sé que harán un escándalo, cuando les diga que se suspendió la "pijamada".

* * *

—Bien hecho, idiota. — murmuró Alice, mientras entraba a la casa.

—No tengo opción, Alice. Las cosas están más allá del límite. — le respondí, pinchándome el puente de mi nariz. —Te agradecería que no las complicaras más.

—Tú, las estás complicando más. ¿No te das cuenta?— me senté en el sillón de la sala y ella me acompaño. — ¿Por qué no aceptaste el futuro?— me preguntó más calmada. —Tú viste lo que sucedería, no tenías que cambiarlo.

—No quiero estar con Bella, de ese modo. Quiero que cuando estemos los dos, sea porque ella no está drogada. — juro que si fuera humano. En esté momento, mi cara estaría ardiendo.

— ¿Por qué no confías en mí?— inquirió con un poco de dolor.

—No es que no confíe. No puedo dejar que las cosas sigan avanzando, necesito intervenir ahora.

—La perderás, no solo por las drogas. Si no hay confianza en una relación…— no necesitaba terminar la frase.

—No me importa. Si ella no me puede perdonar, es porque lo merezco. Pero, no dejaré que siga haciéndose daño. Lo único que quiero, es verla feliz. No importa si no es conmigo. — se que me destruiría, pero. Por mi Bella, puedo aceptar todo.

—Si es la decisión que has tomado. — habló resignada. —Jasper y yo, lo veremos en la fiesta.

—Hablé con Bella, pasaré por ella a las 10:30. — cerré los ojos. Intentando relajarme un poco, la platica con Bella, no había sido muy agradable. No tengo otra opción, tengo que intervenir en su vida. No puedo dejar, que siga destruyéndose de esa manera. Me cambié de camisa.

Suspiré pesadamente, antes de encender el auto. Está noche va a ser un tanto…difícil.

Y como lo suponía. Bella se subió al auto, ni siquiera un hola, me dijo. Subí el volumen del radio y continuamos nuestro viaje, en silencio.

— ¿Dónde será la reunión?— le cuestioné.

—Vaya, él grandioso y sabelotodo vampiro, dejó un detalle escapar. Estoy sorprendida. Parece que tus talentos, como acosador, están decayendo. — se burló cínicamente. Hice lo mejor que pude y la ignoré. —Es una cuadra después del supermercado. — comentó resignada.

—Sé que estás enojada conmigo, Bella. Y no te culpo. Pero, créeme cuando digo, que no tengo opción. No me dejaste opción. — le aclaré.

— ¿No te dejé otra opción?— bufó. —Por favor, Edward. Eso es lo más estúpido que haz dicho hoy. Y en serio que haz dicho, demasiadas estupideces hoy.

— ¿De verdad? Pues, no soy él único que ha hecho muchas estupideces hoy. ¿Te recuerdo como te encontré en tu habitación hace unas horas? No soy idiota, Bella. Sé muy bien, porque anhelas tanto esta fiesta.

—Si quiero drogarme o no, ¡A ti no te importa!— me gritó. —Perdiste ese derecho cuando te fuiste, y créeme cuando te digo. Que no estás ni cerca, de recuperarlo. Así que déjame vivir mi maldita vida, como yo quiera. Yo no te digo como vivir la tuya.

—Si piensas que dejaré que te drogues o que te emborraches como te plazca. Estás muy equivocada. Tienes razón, no es el mismo derecho que antes. Pero aún así, te amo. Y no me importa si tú me odias. Te ayudaré, Bella. Saldrás de esto, lo prometo. — le prometí, tomando su mano.

—No quiero salir de esto, Edward. ¿Cómo es que aún no te haz dado cuenta?— creí que rechazaría mi mano, pero, para mi sorpresa. La apretó mientras decía esto.

—Estoy seguro que si quiere salir de esto, amor. Aún no lo sabes, pero muy pronto te darás cuenta. Eres brillante, Bella. Tiene tantas cosas por vivir. Y si no me quieres aceptar, de nuevo en tu vida. No tengo duda, no tendrás problema, para encontrar a alguien que se acerque a lo que tú vales. — para mi sorpresa, soltó una risa, cuando terminé de hablar.

—Tus cambios de humor, todavía me marean. — habló entre risas. —Sabes, ya no tengo ganar de ir a la fiesta. Cuando lleguemos, solo le explicaré a Jess que no me siento bien. Y me llevas a mi casa, por favor. — me pidió, con lagrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos.

—Lo que tú quieras, ángel.

—Por favor, no más sobrenombres. Necesito tiempo, mucho tiempo. Y sí aún me amas, como dices hacerlo. Me lo darás sin presionarme. — ahora me suplicaba.

—Nunca te presionaría, Bella. Nunca lo haría. Te aseguro que tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras, y que necesites. — espero que con estas palabras, puedo comprender cuanto la amo.

—Gracias. — fue la única respuesta que obtuve. Le dije que la esperaría en el auto, mientras ella buscaba a Jesica. No sin antes, dejarle muy claro. Que no quería jueguitos tontos. La ventaja de tener una hermana psíquica, es que nunca tienes que cancelarla. Me mando un mensaje, para dejarme saber, que se irá con Jasper de cacería, todo el fin de semana. Y después, recibí una llamada de Jasper. Advirtiendo, que no la presionara. Y no planeo hacerlo, pero eso no significa. Que no intervendré, si pienso que las cosas están mal.

Hablando de no presionarla, decidí ir a buscarla, ya había tardado mucho.

* * *

—Jess. Te busqué por todas partes. — le dije con alivió. —No podré quedarme.

— ¿Qué? Pero, me dijiste que al menos te podrías escapar por una hora.

—Lo sé y lo siento. Pero, no me siento muy bien en esté momento. Lo único que quiero hacer es dormir. Sé que Lau y tú, me comprenden. ¿Verdad?— por favor, no necesito un escándalo más está noche.

—Obvio amiga. Solo es…te extrañamos, B. No sabes cuanto deseo que los Cullen, no hubieran regresado. — minutos atrás, le habría dicho que estaba de acuerdo con ella. Pero, siendo sinceras. Sé que si ellos se van, de nuevo. Está vez, no lo resistiré. — ¿Quieres algo? Te traje un regalito. — me presumió una pequeña bolsa de plástico. Con unas cuantas pastillas dentro. Le agradecí y las escondí, rápidamente, en la bolsa de mi pantalón.

Fue justo a tiempo, porque cuando salí del baño. Edward, ya me estaba esperando. Me pregunto si habrá oído nuestra conversación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tardaste mucho, me preocupe un poco. Así que vine a buscarte. ¿Estás lista para irnos?— yo asentí y lo seguí. Desechando la idea, de que él me hubiera escuchado. Es imposible, conociéndolo. Ya me habría quitado, hasta el último gramo de x. Y no es como si planee, drogarme está noche. Bueno, nada fuerte. Esto lo guardaré, para cuando la ocasión lo amerité. Condujo en silencio, hasta mi casa.

—Edward, sé que no confías en mí. Pero, ¿Puedo pedirte algo?— le dije antes de bajarme del auto.

—Depende de lo que sea. — aceptó con cautela.

—No quiero que mis palabras sean muy duras. Pero, no encuentro otra forma de decirlas. Como sea. — me reprendí por divagar. —No quiero que me observes dormir, no está noche. — pude ver un poco de dolor en su cara, pero también comprensión.

—Si me prometes que no harás nada indebido, hoy. Ten por seguro, que no te observaré dormir. Hasta que tú lo desees. — si digo que no, sería cavar mi propia tumba. Y si miento, sé que Alice lo verá. Y no me quiero imaginar, que sucederá después de eso.

—Trato hecho. — no tomaré nada hoy. Aunque siempre está el jarabe para la tos.

—Entonces. Buenas noches, Bella. Espero que tengas dulces sueños. — me deseó. Bajándose del auto, para abrirme la puerta. Siempre un caballero. Me despedí de él y caminé, torpemente al porche. Por si no fuera poco, me caí aparatosamente al entrar a la casa. Me di cuenta que mi hermano se había quedado dormido en la sala. No quiero ni pensar, cuantas noches no durmió por culpa mía.

Me preparé para dormir, dándole vueltas en mi cabeza, a lo que me había dicho Jess. Yo también extraño un poco, ser la Bella de antes. La que no se preocupada por nada. Simplemente, porque no la descubrieran. Es un juego muy divertido. Aunque, una parte de mí. Se siente, realmente en conflicto. No me gusta engañar a la gente. Y mucho menos, a la gente que amo. Lo que me trae a la pregunta del millón: Edward y yo, ¿Tenemos un futuro juntos? No puedo responder eso, ahora. Por lo pronto, necesito dormir. Al menos, me queda el consuelo, de que mañana iremos a la Push. Hace años que no veo a Jacob. Y no he montado en mucho tiempo a mi bebé, tampoco.

Debo de haberme quedado dormida, divagando. Me desperté por el sonido de mi teléfono. Es Alice la que llama a esta hora de la madrugada.

—_Alice, por Dios. Son las nueve de la mañana. Me gustaría seguir en los brazos de Morfeo. Si no te molesta. — gruñí al contestar. _

—_Buenos días, a ti también Bella. Déjame decirte, que es la hora perfecta para despertar. — es fácil decirlo, como ella no tiene que dormir. _

—_Sí, claro. Se puede saber, ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada, matutina? _

—_Te llamo, para invitarte de compras. Iremos, Esme, Rosalie y yo. Y nos encantaría que nos acompañaras. — sí, me imagino. Sobretodo, a Rosalie. _

—_Lo siento mucho, Alice. Pero, ya tengo planes. — la rechacé, sintiéndome muy mal. _

— _¿No los puedes cancelar?— insistió. Pero, está vez, no como todas las veces._

—_No, me es imposible. He dejado muchas veces a mis amigos. La verdad, los extraño un poco. — le dije honestamente. _

—_Lo entiendo, bueno. No perdía nada con intentar. — habló resignada. _

—_Pero, podemos ir el próximo fin de semana. — las palabras salieron de mi boca, sin pensarlas. Acabo de aceptar ir de compras, con un persona enferma._

—_Genial. Es un plan. Nos vemos, Bella. _

—_Adiós. _

Intenté volver a dormirme, pero al cabo de unos minutos. Decidí que era imposible. Así que me levanté, me bañé. Y pensé en prepararle, un gran desayuno a mi hermano. Se lo merece.

— ¿Qué es, ese delicioso olor?— preguntó alegremente, entrando a la cocina.

—Te preparé los panques que tanto te gustan. — le contesté poniéndole el plato repleto con estos, enfrente de él.

—Huele delicioso, Bells. No tenías que hacerlo. — dijo antes de enterrar el tenedor en estos.

—Lo sé. Pero, quería hacerlo. Es una forme de ofrecer una ¿Tregua?— comenté insegura.

—No es necesario que hagamos tregua. Porque, espero que no estemos en guerra. Simplemente, a veces eres un poco…Charlie. — bromeó. Recordando que mi papá, era igual de testarudo. Yo también me reí con nostalgia.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que estoy perdonada?— inquirí con alivio.

—Más que perdonada, aunque. Eso no significa que puedes salir libremente. — me advirtió.

—Al menos no estamos peleados. Bien, como te había dicho. Hoy iré a la Push con mis amigos. Hace mucho que no veo a Jake. — sé muy bien que Jake, al igual que los Cullen. Es de su completo agrado.

—Me parece muy bien, pero no llegues tarde. Quiero que vayamos a cenar con mi novia. — me sorprende que esté, todavía, saliendo con Sol. Sé muy bien que mi hermano, no es hombre de una sola mujer. —Puedes llevar a Edward. Si lo deseas. — rodé los ojos ante su insistencia.

—Sabes, por comentarios como esos. A veces pienso, que eres niña. Y que Alice y tú, se parecen mucho. — jugué.

—Fue un simple comentario. — se defendió. —Supuse, que no querrás estar con nosotros. Toda la cena.

— ¿Con qué motivo será la cena?

—Celebraremos una jubilación. — tendré que pedirle, un vestido a Jess. —Entonces, si decides llevar a Edward. Sabes que no habrá problema alguno. — insistió antes de irse a bañar.

—Hombres. Todos son iguales. — suspiré. Será mejor que me cambie. No quiero llegar tarde.

Después de meterme dentro de unos vaqueros y ponerme una sudadera, me fui en mi troca a la Push. No puedo esperar a subirme en mi bebé. Cuando llegué, me di cuenta que aún no había llegado nadie. No deben de tardar. Me iba a subir a mi troca, pero, en eso. Vi a un enorme chico, correr hacia mí.

—Jacob. — corrí hacia él, en cuanto lo reconocí.

—Bella, ¿Por qué me has tenido tan abandonado?— me reprochó, haciendo un puchero.

—Lo siento, pero ya sabes como es mi hermano. Y la escuela. Prometo visitarte seguido. — lo consolé.

—Eso espero. — habló con emoción en sus ojos. A veces, tengo que cuidar lo que digo con Jacob. Y no es que no me agrade, al contrario. Lo estimo mucho. Es solo que, él me ve de una manera muy diferente a como yo lo veo. —Me imagino que estarás ansiosa, por montar a tu bebé.

—O, no tienes idea de cuanto. Pero, aún no ha llegado Jess. ¿Te importa si la esperamos?— le pedí inocentemente.

—Claro que no. Aún es muy temprano, podemos ir a caminar por la playa. ¿Qué te parece?— propuso. Yo acepté encantada. Estar con Jacob, era algo mágico. Y tan natural, como él sol. Adoro hablar con él. Realmente lo considero, un hermano más.

Hablamos de cosas sin importancia. Él me informó de todos los rumores de su escuela. Y yo traté de informarle de los de la mía. Pero, él no conocía a nadie. Así que decidimos pasar, al asunto de Sol, la novia de mi hermano. Él padre de Jacob, Billy, es él padrino de mi hermano. Por lo tanto, siempre hemos estado muy unidos a su familia.

Charlamos un poco más, hasta que por fin. Llegó Jess. Jacob y yo la saludamos, para suerte mía. Los dos se llevan de maravilla.

—Parece que alguien no le fue muy bien en la mañana. — me burlé al verla en sudadera y con lentes de sol, aunque no esté muy fuerte. Creo que así me veo todas las mañanas, después de una buena fiesta.

—No te burles, ya te tocará tu turno. Ni pienses que no vendrás a la fiesta de Jamie, es su cumpleaños. — me recordó. Maldición, lo había olvidado. ¿Qué demonios se supone que haré con Jamie? Quiero decir, él siempre tuvo muy claro, solo "amigos con derecho". Nunca podría iniciar una relación con él. O, con alguien más. A excepción de… Edward.

—Empecemos. — intenté desviar el tema. — ¿Segura que podrás montar tu moto?— le pregunté preocupada, realmente se ve mal.

—Por Dios, las hemos montado en peores condiciones. ¿No recuerdas?— sonreí ante el recuerdo.

Habíamos salido de una fiesta. Estábamos demasiado "activas". Así que se me ocurrió, la grandiosa idea de montar nuestras recién adquiridas motos. No sé como lo logramos, pero en un instante, llegamos a la casa de Jacob. Fue una misión tocar su ventana, para no despertar a Billy. Él se desconcertó un poco, al verme tan ebria. Por suerte, no notó que también estaba drogada. Recuerdo nuestra ardua conversación, para lograr que aceptara prestárnoslas a esa hora de la noche y en esas condiciones.

—_Oh, vamos Jake—beak. Es más, puedes montar con nosotros. ¿Verdad, B?— coqueteó Jess descaradamente. _

—_Sí, sería muy divertido. — le seguí el juego. _

—_Bella, sabes que tu hermano me matará si se entera de las motos. Ahora, imagínate que hará si sabe que te deje montarlas estando…como estás. — recalcó apenado. Yo me acerqué a él y tomé su mano. _

—_Te prometo que mi hermano, nunca se enterará. Además, ¿A quién prefieres hacer feliz? A él o a mí. — unos minutos después, accedió a darnos las motos. Nunca me había divertido tanto haciéndolo. Y, tengo que aceptar, nunca había visto a un Edward tan enojado. _

Los tres sonreímos, recordando esa noche.

—Bueno, manos a las motos. — gritó Jake. Fuimos a su casa a sacarlas discretamente y, nos fuimos a nuestro lugar favorito. Las montañas.

—Saben que idiota es montar motos, pero. Es más idiota aún, hacerlo en las montañas. — me reí. Mierda, me escuchó como Edward. O como un Cullen.

—Que decepción, Bella. Siempre te he admirado, por ser aventurista. Pero ahora, me aburres un poco. — me reto Jacob.

—Veamos quien se aburre primero. Dos de tres.

—Te haré polvo. — amenazó.

—Eso quisieras. — después de muchas horas de carreras y un millón de raspones y morados. Nos fuimos a la playa a comer. Aunque, está muy frío el día. No podemos desperdiciar una comida en la Push, es algo imperdonable.

Comimos charlando con Jacob y algunos de sus amigos. Frente a una fogata que estos hicieron. Jess se tuvo que retirar temprano, pues quería estar lista para la noche. Yo decidí quedarme un poco más.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar un poco, Bells?— me invitó Jacob. Dudé un poco, pues, en una de las muchas caídas que tuve, me lastimé mi tobillo.

—Está bien. — acepté un poco insegura. Él me ofreció su mano y empezamos a caminar por el busque.

—No sabes como me alegra que hayas venido. Esté día ha sido increíble.

—Sí, a mi también me alegra haber venido. Sobretodo porque tuve la oportunidad de patearte el trasero.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo gané casi todas las carreras. Además, las otras dos, las ganó Jess. Así que no te adjudiques triunfos que no tienes.

—Sí claro. — dije sarcásticamente. —Los dos sabemos, que hicieron trampa para ganarme. Fue un complot.

—Creo que tienes esquizofrenia. Lastima, te tendremos que internar de por vida. Me agradabas.

—Muy gracioso. Si Billy ha sobrevivido diecisiete años contigo y no te ha internado. Entonces, ni renaciendo mi internarían a mí. — nos reímos a carcajadas de nuestras idioteces. Hasta que, él, de pronto, paró de reír.

—Bells, hay algo que quiero decirte. — habló en tono muy serio.

—Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras Jake.

—Sé que él ha vuelto. — podía sentir el veneno en sus palabras. —Pero, aún así. Quiero decirte que, que…

— ¿Qué, Jacob?— lo apresuré.

—Que te amo. — sus palabras me dejaron paralizadas.

—No, tú no me puedes amar. — fue mi única respuesta.

—Sí, lo hago. Sé que tal vez te parezca un tanto tonto o precipitado. — hizo una pausa.— La verdad, te he amado desde el primer día en que te vi.

—Para, por favor no. No tú. Tú eres…eras mi Jacob. ¿Por qué quieres acabar de esa forma con nuestra amistad?— le reproché muy confundida.

—No, Bella. No entiendes, yo solo te pido una oportunidad.

—Cállate. — le grité de repente. No sé que sucede con mis emociones. Es como si no pudiera controlar mi mente. —Debo irme. — le dije corriendo. Intentado no tropezarme.

No sé como lo hice, pero llegué a mi moto, antes que a mi troca. La tomé sin pensarlo, lo único que quiero, es salir de aquí. ¿Por qué tenía que complicar mi vida? Éramos tan buenos amigos. ¿No se da cuenta, que nunca podré amar, a nadie más? No importa cuantas veces me diga lo contrario. O cuantas veces, personas intentan hacer que lo olvide. No puedo, no puedo amar a otra persona que no sea él. Le entregué mi corazón desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Y así será, por toda la eternidad. Aunque él y yo, no estemos destinados a estar juntos.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero el dolor en mi tobillo se hizo insoportable. Tuve que orillarme en la autopista. Lo más probable, es que la adrenalina del momento, haya calmado el dolor. Por eso, no lo sentí hasta ahora, que paso el efecto. Me senté junto a mi moto y dejé que las lágrimas, fluyeran libremente.

— ¿Qué sucede conmigo?— hablé al vacío. ¿Por qué no puedo controlar mi cuerpo? Es como si todo el peso, de siete meses atrás, me cayera encima. De la nada, me estremecí, cuando sentí unas fuertes brazos, rodear mi cuerpo.

—Calma, amor. Estoy aquí. — dijo Edward.

—No quiero. No puedo vivir así. — me aferré a su cuerpo.

—Te prometo que todo estará bien.

—No, no quiero que prometas nada. Tú eres él culpable. Si yo no te amará, mi vida sería mucho más fácil. — las palabras salieron, antes de que pudiera pensarlas. Su cara se lleno de absoluta agonía.

—Nunca me alcanzará la eternidad, para pedirte que me perdones. Por más que me duela, yo también, hubiera querido que no me ames. Sé que hubiera sido más fácil, amarte y velar por ti en silencio. Aunque, la parte egoísta de mí. No sabes cuanto se alegra. — opté por no responderle y sollozar en sus brazos. —Por favor, amor. Déjame ayudarte. Déjanos ayudarte. Juntos podremos salir de esto.

— ¿Y qué tal si yo no quiero salir?— le pregunté retóricamente. —Ya no sé quien soy. — le dije honestamente, ahora, viéndolo a la cara. —No sé si quiero volver a ser la Bella de antes. Lo único que ella y yo, tenemos en común, es…— dejé abierta la frase. —Olvídalo, quiero irme a casa. — le informé, separándome de él.

—Yo te llevaré. — me avisó. Lo cual, nada más sirvió para comprobar. Mi bipolaridad.

—No pelearé contigo. Me voy. — ahora, le avisé yo.

—Sí, nos vamos. — me jaló del brazo.

—Suéltame. No tienes ningún derecho. — me quejaba mientras me jalaba a su auto. —No es mi culpa, que por cobarde hayas arruinado nuestro amor. Aprende a vivir con las decisiones que tomas. — mis duras palabras hicieron que él se detuviera y me soltara. Aproveché este momento, para correr hacia mi moto y subirme. Aunque, él, de inmediato reaccionó. Está vez, no reacciono de la manera en la que esperaba.

—Isabella Marie Swan. Te bajas de la moto, ¡Ahora!— me gritó entre dientes un Edward muy enojado.

—Tú no eres mi maldito jefe. — le grité igual de molesta.

—Te lo advierto Isabella, tienes tres para bajarte. Haz tentado demasiado mi paciencia. No te aconsejó que lo sigas haciendo. — me retó.

—Púdrete Cullen. — le dije pisando el pie en el acelerador, pero antes de que la moto avanzará, sentí dos brazos de fierro abrazar mi cuerpo. —Bájame idiota— le grité.

—Te lo advertí. — me dijo —Te bajaré cuando te dejé a salvo en tu casa, lejos de esta máquina mortal. — si no estuviera tan enojada, habría rodado los ojos. Pataleé y forcejé con él todo el camino hacia su auto.

—Te odio. Odio a todos. Odio esto. — le decía entre sollozos. —Ya no puedo más. Haz que el dolor se vaya. — le supliqué, derrumbándome a llorar en sus brazos.

Lo último que escuche, fue un lejano. —Lo haré.

* * *

**A/N: Pobre Bella. Las drogas le están empezando a pasar la factura. Nadie le dije que cuando te drogas, entregas tu mente. En fin, espero que no se les haya hecho muy tediosa la pelea. Trato de plasmar los sentimientos de estos dos testarudos. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Un aviso importante, en mi blog, subiré pequeños adelantos, porque aunque no pueda actualizar muy seguido, avanzó siempre que tengo oportunidad. Y por último, quiero pedirles que pasen por mi perfil y voten, es muy importante, por favor. **

**Díganme que piensan. **

**Sally CH.**


	12. Somos dos

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

_**Capitulo anterior:**_

—_Te odio. Odio a todos. Odio esto — le decía entre sollozos —.Ya no puedo más. Haz que el dolor se vaya — le supliqué, derrumbándome a llorar en sus brazos._

_Lo último que escuché, fue un lejano —. Lo haré._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 12**

**Somos dos.**

La abracé con fuerza mientras hacía mi promesa, así me cueste la vida, lograré que mi Bella vuelva a ser feliz. Asegurándola en mis brazos, la llevé a mi auto, recostándola con mucho cuidado en el asiento trasero. La examiné rápidamente, solo para asegurarme que estuviera bien. Mi pobre ángel, luce tan rota, su cara ahora es pálida y sin brillo. La aseguré en el asiento y me apresuré a encender el auto, ni siquiera me molesté en esconder la motocicleta. Pisé el acelerador.

No sabía que era lo mejor, si el llevarla a mi casa o a la suya. En mi casa podría decirle a Carlisle que se asegurará que estaba bien, además de Jasper y Alice, que serían de mucha ayuda cuando ella despertara. Pero, la conozco. Sé que no estaría muy feliz de despertar en mi casa, menos después de nuestra discusión. Cada vez se hace más difícil, por más que me repito que el gritarle y el amenazarle no sirven de nada, cuando estoy hablando con ella me siento tan desesperado que simplemente lo hago. ¿Por qué no puede ver el daño que se está haciendo? ¿Por qué no puede comprender que yo no solo vengo buscando su perdón, si no también su bienestar? Sé que cometí el peor de los errores al dejarla, daría todo por retractarme. Pero sé que es imposible, si hay algo que he aprendido en mis años de vida, es que el pasado es solo eso pasado. Claro, es lo que guía a nuestro futuro, pero como siempre lo he dicho, el futuro no está escrito en piedra, nosotros tenemos el poder de cambiarlo. Y utilizaré todo mi poder para que mi Bella, vuelva a ser la misma persona que era antes de que yo la destruyera.

Después de mucho meditar, decidí que lo mejor sería llevarla a su casa. Tengo que hacerle entender que yo no soy su enemigo, al contrario. Mi táctica a fallado hasta éste momento. Intentaré hacer lo que dice Jasper, actuaré ahora en adelante a su favor. Sé que no lo demostré cuando me encontré con ella en la carretera. Pero el temor de que le pasara algo, conduciendo un moto y, además drogada. Nubló mi vista. La tomé de nuevo en mis brazos y la subí a su habitación. Tuve tentación de recostarme a su lado, pero tengo que recordar darle su espacio. Me senté en la mecedora que estaba junto a su cama a observarla dormir. Era una de las cosas que más había extrañado, es el único momento que tengo para entrar a su mente.

—Supongo que las cosas no salieron muy bien —inquirió Alice, tomándome por sorpresa. Estaba muy perdido en mis pensamientos para notarla. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué estaba haciendo aquí, me respondió—. El hermano de Bella llegará en media hora, ¿Por qué no vas y dejas el auto en la casa? Yo me quedaré con ella, no te preocupes. Además, te podrás quedar con ella toda la noche.

—Gracias, Alice —noté que Jasper no estaba con ella.

—Te está esperando en tu coche, le dije que querías hablar con él.

— ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres la mejor hermana del mundo?

—Sí, me lo has dicho. Pero, no estaría mal si me lo dijeras frente a Rosalie —bromeó.

—Trato —le respondí antes de desaparecer por la ventana.

Como Alice me había dicho, Jasper se encontraba recostado sobre mi auto. Los dos nos subimos al Volvo sin decir una palabra, sabía que las cosas aún estaban un poco tensas por la pelea cuando Bella estaba drogada, bueno, cuando quería llevarla al hospital en contra de su voluntad. Encendí el auto y arranqué, aún sin decir nada.

—No es necesario que digas algo, Edward, puedo sentir tu arrepentimiento —Jasper fue el primero en hablar.

—Gracias. Y, aunque pienses que no es necesario, quiero pedirte perdón. Me has apoyado mucho intentando ayudarla, y yo te peleo cada cosa que dices.

—Entiendo tu posición. Y no tiene nada que ver con mi don. Sé que si Alice estuviera mal, yo no sabría que hacer. Por eso entendemos tus reacciones, Edward. Por eso, te pido que no nos alejes. Todos queremos a Bella, pero, aparte de eso. Queremos ayudarla porque sabemos que es tu vida, no podemos dejar que la pierdas. Eres nuestra familia, al igual que ella. Tus batallas y las de Bella, son de nosotros también —tiene toda la razón, sé que he estado alejando a mi familia. Intentando resolver el problema yo solo, creo que es hora de que acepte que yo solo no puedo. Mi Bella sola no puede. En lugar de decirlo en voz alta, mande olas de agradecimiento hacia él.

No tardé mucho en llegar a mi casa. Guardé el auto en el garaje y Jasper me acompañó hasta la casa de Bella. Quería recoger a Alice.

— ¿Te importaría dejarme a solas, mañana con Bella? —me pidió antes de entrar.

—Si logras convencerla —que lo dudo, agregué mentalmente—, sabes que no tienes que pedirme permiso a mí —le aseguré. Él asintió confiado, sabe que Bella no se negara. Aunque eso implique "ayudarla" un poco.

Como predijo, Alice. El hermano de Bella ya había llegado a la casa. Creyó que Bella se había quedado dormida más temprano, de hecho. De hecho, agradecí el hecho de que no estuviera en una fiesta o con sus "amigas".

—Te agradezco que te hayas quedado con ella, Alice.

—Sabes que no tienes que agradecerme nada, quiero a Bella como una hermana —agregó—. En fin. Me parece que es mejor que Jasper y yo, nos retiremos. Te advierto que las cosas mañana se pondrán un poco…molestas —advirtió, bloqueando su mente—. Calma, si respiras dos ves y no dejes que te provoque. Te aseguro que no será nada grave —no dejar que sus palabras me provoquen, como si eso fuera tan fácil.

Los dos desaparecieron en la ventana y yo, retomé el lugar que había ocupado hace una hora. Disfrutando del bello ángel que tenía frente a mí.

* * *

_—Espera, por favor— le rogaba mientras corría tras él—. Dame otra oportunidad, te juro que lo haré mejor. Por favor, seré como tú quieras y necesites. _

_Él se volteó lentamente hacia mí con una hermosa, pero burlona sonrisa en su bello rostro. De pronto, empezó a avanzar hacia mi lugar, no había notado que me había detenido. Cuando llegó hacia mí, deslizó su nívea mano sobre mi cara y susurró en mi oído. _

_—No vales la pena— sin esperar respuesta, desapareció del bosque. Intenté hacer que mi cuerpo lo buscara, pero era imposible. Sentía como si alguien me hubiera congelado en ese lugar. No podía mover ni uno solo de mis músculos. En parte porque sabía que era inútil, no vale la pena pelear, porque tú no vales la pena. Recordé con amargura sus frías palabras. _

_Pero no te puedes rendir, es él. No lo puedes dejar ir. Peleaba una parte de mi ser. _

_Tiene razón, no importa que no me considere valiosa, lucharé y seré digna de él. Prometí con convicción. Lucha, Bella, tienes que luchar. Sentía como poco a poco, mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar. Podía sentirlo de nuevo, y cuando por fin pude controlarlo, empecé a correr por el bosque, como lo hacía unos cuantos segundos atrás. _

_—Edward —gritaba desesperada —. Regresa, Edward —corría desesperada, tratando de encontrarlo. Por fin, distinguí una figura. Es mi Edward, ha regresado por mí, pensé con alegría. Avance con pasos gigantes hacia él, impaciente por volverlo a sentir, por estar con él. Pero, cuando estaba a punto de estar a su lado. El bosque desapareció, y de pronto me encontré en los acantilados de la Push. _

_Ahora, un Edward diferente me veía con ternura y lastima—. Lo siento. _

_— ¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestioné confundida. _

_— Adiós, Bella —dijo con dolor antes de saltar el acantilado. _

_— ¡No, Edward! _

_— ¡No! —grité desorientada. _

— Bella, ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Edward angustiado. Un momento, ¿Edward? Pero, no puede ser, él saltó de acantilado. Yo lo vi morir. Además, él me dejó muy en claro que no me ama, y que nunca lo ha hecho—. ¿Bella, qué sucede amor? Por favor, respóndeme — ¿amor?

Mi mente se aclaró en ese momento, todo había sido un sueño. Una pesadilla, de lo más real y confusa, no cabe duda. Pero, al fin y al cabo, una pesadilla.

—No —le dije recuperándome—. Quiero decir, no me pasa nada. Estoy bien. Es solo que, tuve un pesadilla —mi voz casi se corta en ese momento, aunque haya sido sólo un sueño y, además, sea imposible. Ver a Edward morir es el peor de los dolores.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —me preguntó, podía ver el brillo de preocupación que tenían sus ojos.

—No, fue sólo un sueño —hablé más calmada ésta vez. En ese momento, mi mente empezó a trabajar como debía—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —mi pregunta se escuchó un poco más dura de lo que quería.

—Perdón, sé que no debí quedarme toda la noche. Pero, ayer estaba preocupado por ti. No podía dejarte sola después de lo que sucedió —cierto, la pelea por la moto. Aunque, francamente, no puedo recordar muy bien lo sucedido. A excepción de…mierda, prácticamente frente a él.

—Por favor, dime que no hice ninguna idiotez —le supliqué al cielo. Aunque, Edward me contestó como si la pregunta se la hubiera hecho a él.

—A parte de conducir una moto mientras estabas drogada, no. No has hecho nada malo.

—O, entonces supongo que no podías aguantar las ganas de decirme cuan estúpida soy, ¿No?

—Bella, yo nunca he pensado que tú eres estúpida. Y, mucho menos te llamaría de esa forma. Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo aceptar que lo único que quiero hacer, es ayudarte —lo único, él lo ha dicho. Puede que Edward no pueda morir en la vida real, pero sí puede despreciarme, como lo hizo hace algunos meses.

—No quiere tu lástima, ni tu ayuda. Será mejor que regresas a donde estabas —le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama—. Y si me disculpas, quiero estar sola.

—Isabella…—masculló pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Sabía que usaba mi nombre completo sólo cuando estaba a punto de enojarse.

—Isabella, nada. Lo único que quiero es privacidad. No entiendo que es tan difícil de entender.

—Por favor, Bella. No huyas. No te das cuenta, siempre que empezamos a hablar de cuanto te amo, quieres huir. ¿Por qué no enfrentarlo de una vez?

—Porque estás mintiendo. No creo en ninguna palabra de lo que dices —repliqué con sinceridad. Podía escuchar las palabras de mi sueño, "no te quiero, nunca serás suficiente para mí, no importa lo que hagas." Lo dejó muy en claro. Nunca seré suficiente para él.

—No llores, amor mío —me pidió limpiándome las lágrimas de mi rostro. No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando.

—Nunca seré suficiente para ti —susurré sus propias palabras.

Ésta vez, en lugar de negarlo, como siempre. Me abrazó con fuerza y me susurró en el oído—. Eres más de lo que podría pedir. Te lo demostraré —había tanta sinceridad en sus palabras. Quería con todas mis fuerzas creerlas, pero no podía. Sus palabras, seguían retumbando en mi cabeza. Y ésta vez, no me refiero a las de mi sueño, no. Estoy hablando de las palabras que me dijo antes de irse.

—No puedo, Edward. Te lo juro que no puedo —le confesé. En cuanto esas palabras dejaron mi boca, mis rodillas me fallaron. Era imposible que me sostuviera de pie.

Él, con toda delicadeza, me llevó hasta mi cama y me sentí en su regazo, me sentía un poco infantil haciendo esto. Me recordaba cuando mi papá me consolaba, después de una caída. No sé cuanto tiempo pasamos así. Yo sollozando, mientras él me mecía, susurrando palabras de amor en mi oído.

Tengo tanto miedo. Miedo a que esto no esté pasando en realidad, que solo sea la lástima la que los trajo de vuelta. No podría soportar de nuevo su abandono. Tal vez sea mejor, alejarme yo de ellos. Seguir con mi vida. Ahora tengo una fortaleza con la que antes no contaba.

_No, no te engañes. Sabemos que aunque lo intentes, no podrías dar un paso lejos de ellos. ¿A quién pretendes engañar?_ Discutió la parte lógica y honesta, de mi cerebro. Necesito un pase, de lo que sea. Pero lo necesito en éste momento. ¡Claro!, tengo una pequeña reserva en el baño. Perfecto.

—Edward —lo llamé mientras me separaba lentamente de sus brazos. Sentía como mi cuerpo se resistía a estar separada de él.

—Dime, amor —suspiré pesadamente.

—No quiero escucharme grosera. Pero, la verdad es que estoy muy cansada. Estos días han estado llenos de emociones. Necesito estar sola por un momento, necesito aclarar mi mente —todo lo que le dije es verdad, sólo omití la parte de mi pase.

—No te preocupes, amor. Lo entiendo. De hecho, es hora de que me vaya. Hay alguien aquí que quiere verte, y me pidió que los dejara solos —quién y para qué quiere verme. ¡Genial!, ahora tendré que esperar hasta que se vaya.

— ¿Quién quiere verme?

—Jasper —me respondió sin darme más información, o información alguna. ¿De qué querrá hablar Jasper? No es que no me agrade, es simplemente que, además de extraño, en serio necesito un pase en estos momentos. Porque, para colmo de mis malos, mis manos empezaban a temblar—. Entrará por la puerta principal.

—Como se debe —agregué en broma. Sus perfectos labios formaron una hermosa sonrisa torcida, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara. Sentía como poco a poco, el calor subía a mis mejillas.

Sin advertencia alguna, sus dedos se posaron en mi mejilla. Me estremecí un poco ante la frialdad de su mano, había olvidado como se sentía una caricia suya. Poco a poco, sin despegar nuestra mirada él uno del otro, nuestros labios se fueron acercando, casi de manera automática. Podía sentir su aliento en mi boca, su sola sensación, hacía que mi cuerpo temblara. Cuando sus labios encontraron los míos, diez mil emociones diferentes, explotaron en mi interior. Sin duda alguna, la única que predominaba era el deseo. Pero, no lo deseaba como a los otros con los que había estado. Lo deseaba como él Edward que era antes de irse, podía sentir el profundo deseo que él también sentía por mí. Y eso basto para que olvidara todo, ahora sólo estábamos mi vida y yo.

* * *

**A/n: Uff, lamento mi tardanza, pero bueno. I'm back. Sé que el cap fue muy corto, pero actualizaré pronto, ahora que estoy de semivacaciones, puedo escribir un poco más. Tengo que admitir que en el último cap, recibí muy pocos reviews, y no lo digo como chantaje, simplemente creo que no les agrado mucho el cap, ¿Verdad? Por favor, si no les gusta algo o no les parece, háganmelo saber, para yo poderlo tomar en cuenta y mejorar, ¿Sale? **

**Bueno, nos vemos la próxima semana. Oh, casi lo olvido. Les quise dar a la "feliz pareja un tiempo", porque ya empezarán los caps decisivos, creo que nos quedan unos cinco caps aprox. Así que viene el drama jajaja. Ahora, si, see u next week!**

**Besos.**

**-Sally-**


End file.
